


新VN30天挑战

by tomoyoddz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Car Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Phone Sex, Top V (Devil May Cry), vampire and werewolf
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoyoddz/pseuds/tomoyoddz
Summary: 微博30天性幻想挑战列表，想到哪写哪，可能会有重复的题目，也可能会跳过一些不想写的选项。（比如我不想写跟妖怪做爱，斯巴达家明明比妖怪可怕鸭XD）





	1. DAY8-酒后乱性

　　这事得怪但丁，是他说恶魔血统的人喝不醉的，然后放任他们把他珍藏的威士忌、龙舌兰酒、葡萄酒、朗姆酒、雪碧（？）等等混在一起喝了个精光。事后证明但丁的样本量只有他自己和翠西二位，而双子胞兄身上是妈咪那边半杯就倒的表观遗传。

　　V坚持没有倒下，虽然他拿着诗集的方向已经反了，至少还能睁着眼坐直。而尼禄早已放弃挣扎，坐在台球桌上哭得那叫一个泪眼涟涟，但丁不得不打电话叫姬莉叶来接人，得到女神温柔又霸气的回复：“谁污染谁治理。”——污染源倒是很想治理，但你拿一个浑身蛮力并且把8号球抱在怀里当孩子，轻轻一爪子就粉碎了他叔家的地板，谁阻拦他和桌子相亲相爱就是杀他亲爹似的高等胡闹恶魔能有什么办法啊！

　　翠西妙目流转，把V拖了起来往台球桌拽。诗人那双可爱的绿眼睛都发直了，再怎么含情脉脉也只有呆滞的效果，但尼禄就是吃这个魅惑术，两个人跟Titanic里的Jack和Rose一样扒着桌边对视着，一个血气方刚一个弱柳扶风，你来我往的喁喁情话除了他们本人谁都听不懂。但丁耐着性子听了半小时，总算凭着野性的直觉（？）找到时机把尼禄往V怀里推，成功把两位祖宗扔进客房里，不然这门面是保不住了。

　　V就是大着舌头说话，声音也依旧性感迷人，他撑着最后一点理性把尼禄的外套扒下来：“……为什么……是8号球……”

　　“你不能放弃它，不能随便打它，也不能把它放中心以外，”尼禄双眼炯炯有神，看上去一点都没醉，所以他已经醉得不能更醉了，“这是我的宝贝。”

　　不要跟醉汉讲道理在醉汉这里是讲不通的，V把尼禄的汗衫也扒了下来，用它兜头盖脸擦掉尼禄的汗水和泪水，可怜的破洞布条被折腾到寿终正寝，连第二天去擦桌子的命运都能免了。“我！我才是……”V眨眼，忘记自己想说什么了，于是放弃回想，伸手去拿走那颗该死的，碍眼的，没有资格并列的8号球。

　　尼禄光着上身，高高地举起双臂，好让它远离魔爪侵袭，哪怕V腿上一软，整个人都砸进他怀里也不忘把球推得远一点，然后才环住了他真正的宝贝。V一向体温不算高，这会儿滚烫滚烫的散发着甜腻的酒气，搂起来特别踏实。尼禄试着用力收紧了手臂，把诗人勒得哼哼起来。

　　V挣脱八爪鱼之拥后撑起身子，他可能是想亲吻尼禄的嘴唇，但准头已经歪到了天边，差点一鼻子戳进对方眼窝里。尼禄咯咯笑着，老旧的床垫被他带动得弹簧乱响，这让他们都很难找到自己的目标，哪怕只是傻笑着摸索解开衣物。

　　“哦，真甜蜜，你想要我，”尼禄在自己的裤缝里找到了那些乱摸的手指，“你只需要问一句就行了。”

　　V特别迷恋尼禄的锁骨，沿着那些凹陷制造着吻痕：“我不能，现在我们都醉了，你搞不清自己想不想要。”

　　有鉴于此人平时打不过就跑的斑斑劣迹，尼禄想到了点什么，为了顾忌男性的尊严没有问出口，不过不由自主地很想验证一下。他抬起一边眉毛：“教团没你想象的那么坚贞，连教皇都会酒后乱性，不用担心我的信仰问题。”

　　V暖烘烘的嗤笑声就这么喷在了他的颈侧：“我比我的手杖还硬，别刺激我。”

　　“我会一直刺激你，用嘴巴或者用手或者用膝盖……”尼禄拱着对方耳朵轻嗅的举动本身就很刺激了，“你只需要问一句。”

　　“我曾吻过怎样的双唇，在哪里，为什么？*”V便这么问了。（*Edna St.Vincent Millay的诗。）

　　那是柔软到可以吃掉灵魂的嘴唇，他们的牙齿还是不可避免地磕到了一起，身下较量似的用髋部互相挤压。不顾一切的贴近被衣物阻挡，但似乎又因为有所隔阂才不至于混淆了肉体的界限。严格来说他们各方面都不算乱搞，不过不文雅的叫声惹来了不远处“谁家的猫叫春”的怒叱，所以但丁在隔壁极端克制地敲了敲墙壁。如果第二天尼禄还记得这件事的话他会羞愤致死，但现在酒精和性是最重要的，心脏鼓荡得皮肤也在跳动的感觉是最重要的，着急的手指顶开湿软的小口是最重要的，只是一两句调情就烧透的酸胀酥麻是最重要的，那么多重要的快乐不发泄出来是不能称之为活着的。

　　在迷乱之中他们都想让对方先到达高潮，急切的动作让敏感的肌肤破了皮，等V想起来还有润滑剂这回事的时候尼禄已经被他圈弄得稍微碰一下就咒骂起来。但尼禄不让那根粗硬的玩意儿离开，只管把疼痛扔到醉意背后，用平时不会有的胆色反复要求：“再快一点……”

　　尼禄的倚靠被掌握住了，他有点怨恨V的名字太短了，不够承托被填满时的情感。穴口外头和腿根被又撞又碾，变得粘湿又刺痛，跟乳晕上被咬出来的齿痕一起让他更加渴望甜蜜的堆积。他原本应该更体谅一些，但眼见着胀得深色的勃起带着湿透的水光进出自己下体的时候，就只会拼命要求那些瘦弱的肌肉快点紧绷起来，将快感操进四肢百骸，最好让他腹部紧到断裂。最后他赢了。

　　V退了出去，很快又塞了两根手指进来延续那些愉悦，比起阴茎，手指上灵活的感应更容易找到那个小小的鼓起。尼禄的小穴里流出的混合液体就像融化了的糖汁，被手指搅弄时洇透了身下的被单，看上去靡丽极了。他伏下身继续没有章法的亲吻，酒气在颧骨和太阳穴互相磨蹭间交融，撩拨至极的呻吟反而不像最开始那样高亢，而是低沉又迷茫的求饶声。即使V已经先经历了高潮，但尼禄也到达顶点时他也有一种被绞碎的幻觉。

　　年轻的恶魔猎人昏沉沉地揉着脸：“要是醒来就忘记怎么办……”这种醉态也是难得再见第二次了。V摇晃着坐起来去找润滑剂，打算再弄一次把人哄睡了就是，但醉鬼的逻辑没有放过他。尼禄抢过了避孕套，极其粘腻地吻过V的侧脸，把诗人按进了床铺里：“这次该我问你了。”

　　他把避孕套含进嘴里，然后极其下流地用舌头把它推上V的阴茎。

　　V心想，他会给他最想要的，让不应期见鬼去吧。

　　END

　　


	2. DAY07-phone sex（大学AU第一部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【大学AU的phone sex】

　　尼禄赶回他的小窝时今晚的直播杯赛已经过了，剩下的节目选择就像跑了气的可乐一般无趣。整个垃圾堆里最值钱的家当正在吐出蠕虫，穿透框架，以把网络之树的汁液吸光，“虫巢”本身被庞大的运算煎烤得快要冒烟，摇头风扇也是有气无力的。尼禄这趟出门就是为了去超市掏免费的冰块给他的电脑和学科作业降温，顺带去了趟附近的义工站领一些拍卖信息和打工广告。如今这些事情理应在app上动动手指就能完成，但他的空调电池烧了，手机差不多是十年前的款式，除了打打电话收发邮件之外就派不上什么用途——听起来就是正常的大学单身生活嘛。

　　“二手家具拍卖目录”“跳蚤市场地址变更”等纸片被扔到昨天的一次性餐盒上，“模具打印”“女仆咖啡”塞进长椅坐垫下方，尼禄抽出了一堆打印制品中单薄的硬卡片，它是手写的。工整的彩色花体字很有个性，内容就更有个性了：“山羊的淫欲是上帝的博爱*。Tel：xxx-xxxxx”（*威廉布莱克的天堂与地狱的婚姻）

　　作为习惯和机房、粗框眼镜、格子衫相伴的数据科学系大二学生，尼禄对这种东西不陌生，他可怜的二手电脑扛不住额外的需求，来点相对廉价的娱乐就很有必要了。上一次打特殊电话的经历并不是特别娱乐，对面的丫头进展过快，劈头盖脸就说：“你的声音太美妙了我已经湿透了嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊”什么的，那时候他还没来得及把润滑剂涂上呢。好不容易跟上那张火速开合的嘴（听起来很性感，但完全不是那么回事）交了点货，对方才想起这是三向电话。尴尬的气氛一直持续到另外一位仁兄迟疑地提议：“要不……算半价？”——尼禄当时就想喷脏了，或者往他们社交帐号的头像上PS个猪头。

　　他翻过那张卡片，背面也是彩色墨水涂抹的横平竖直的线条，再回头看正面的金晃晃的一个大写字母“V”，某种程度上来说自恋也许也代表了专业。他努了努嘴，一边想着是“Vic”还是“Vitale”或者是“Valentine”，一边点亮手机输入号码，大不了再遇到急性子就挂电话，入睡前的无聊时光里也没有更好的选择了。

　　电话那头没有花里胡哨的等待铃音，也没接入语音信箱，响了六下之后接通了。“我希望这通电话有崇高的意图，”对面的声音听起来有一整片平板的沙漠，跟卡片宣传的效果颇有些差距，“又或者是你们希望用更直接的方式解决。”

　　尼禄不想表现得太轻浮，但这个发展出乎意料，男人使用色情服务多见，但由男人提供色情服务的电话这是头一次遇上。他弹舌发出啧啧声，然后说：“呃……在义工站找到一张哲学诗卡片算不算崇高？”

　　对面缓缓吐出一口气，荒凉的感觉减淡了：“那张卡片，对，它已经流浪了三个月，看来是被乌鸦投进了树林。我差不多忘记了有这回事。”

　　“好-吧，那时候你有困难才做这事，也许现在不需要了？”尼禄的脑袋空空如也，“那么……”

　　那个男人的声音放低了：“我仍然需要……30分钟XX刀，浮动制计费，你是第一个顾客可以先打个折。顺便一提，你可以叫我‘V’。”

　　“哦，那你可以叫我Nero。”

　　尼禄差点就把手里的卡片捏对折了，然后又急忙把它压平，搞不懂为什么突然间没了戒心把真名说了出去，只好安慰自己全国叫这个名字的人不说几万也有几千。高中毕业后他有过几个月的荒唐时光，所以还挺确定自己虽然不反感跟同性上二垒，也说不上有多喜欢。但现在脑子自动开启了奔马的阀门，话筒那头传来的细节给它填上了燃料：那个人在抽出纸张，写下一串流畅的词语……他在做什么？怎么会选择蹩脚的单字母外号，如今最轻佻的脱衣舞女都不会这么做了；是个无聊的办公室白领，还是剧作家？也许他不太有时间上健身房，或者日光浴，但身材也不会太差。

　　圆珠笔的笔尖在耳边哒哒作响，年轻的学生开始隔着裤子握住老二，不太健康地绷紧起来。但V那头慢悠悠地还没进入正题：“……所以你打算怎么付款，信用卡转账，还是匿名信件？”他之前肯定提过别的什么事情，然而尼禄完全没听进去，只得磕磕巴巴地说：“信用卡吧，你等等，我去找纸笔……”

　　尼禄有现成的一堆广告单，他的笔却在玩捉迷藏，最后在沾满茶渍的课本里找到了。

　　“你有点急啊。”V的声音里有比例适当的挑衅意味，肯定是听到这边翻倒台灯的动静了。尼禄咬着舌头把那串卡号记录下来，他能接受这么一点狡猾的，而且会报复回去：“是的，别让我等太久。告诉我你有什么本事。”

　　“事实上，我希望你先去洗个澡，”V的声线又变换了，像丝绸一样滑而凉，但不是魅惑，离那还远着，“你刚刚从外面回到住所，身上有些汗湿和灰尘，而且手上还沾了啤露之类粘腻的饮料残渣，那对接下来的活动没有帮助。”

　　“你怎么知道的。”

　　“那就是我的本事。”

　　“好-的，”尼禄举起手机，对着屏幕上的水蒸气眨眼，搞不懂对面怎么听出来的，“那我先挂了？”

　　V稍微严厉地说道：“开着免提，把手机放在水沾不到的地方，我需要听着你在做什么。”

　　见鬼了。尼禄皱着眉头一边用纸巾使劲擦掉手机上的指纹，一边晃进浴室，万幸现在还有热水供应。在等着浴缸注满期间他找了个干净的漱口杯当手机架，狭小的空间里通讯失真的嗡嗡声倒也不刺耳，有些朦朦胧胧的水波似的氛围。

　　“你躺进浴缸里了？很好，我会看着你的，我的手在你的脑袋下边，把你轻轻地放下了。”V显然很懂得运用捉弄人的技术，“浴缸对于你有点小，你的腿弯曲着，有些凉。但热水会浸透你的腹部，脊背，还有肩膀，今晚没什么事能让你烦恼，你可以在水里抚摸平时不太关照的部位。”

　　“嗯……”

　　意识到自己的回应有点像呻吟，尼禄窘迫起来了，反击是最自然的话语：“那是你拖时长的技巧吗？”

　　“我没空去办理热线托管，想怎么计费只能靠感觉了，毕竟被人报上警局的话可能还是我比较吃亏一些。”V的语气像是之前就说过这件事了，但重复一遍也没有不耐烦，“我会温暖你的，你讨厌我的手指放在你身上吗？”

　　尼禄一点都不了解这个人，然而他能想象到一双文字工作者的手，掌缘比他自己的窄一些，平和地按压在锁骨上方。空虚的人影坐在浴缸边缘垂眸欣赏他的胸肌和腰线，看着内裤勒出来的痕迹在慢慢消退，眼神里可能写满了耐心，也可能写满了暴躁。他在想象里抚摸着自己的腹股沟：“还挺喜欢的，我猜。”

　　那边像是不在意“猜”这回事，低沉又轻柔的语气里有独断的成分：“我在亲吻你的乳头，那下面有一场热熔融。我在挑逗你的大腿，把内侧捏得通红，你觉得离渴求更近了，可是浴缸不够大，让你扭动的时候被限制住了。为我抬起你的腰来，好好地托住胯部的肉。”

　　奇异的火花在尼禄的眼皮底下绽放。词句在这里碎了开来，再也组不成句子。“正在试着……”实际上他没有，他有点硬，还没到情欲那个地步，但他想碰的部分不是V所说的。

　　“不要在泡澡时就开始手淫，你会低血压的。”V轻笑着，“我希望你放松，而且用柔软的毛巾擦干自己，然后才是那些令人沉醉的剧目。现在你需要的是感受我，还有你自己皮肤上的感觉，急躁会让神经懈怠，那不是你打电话求助的目的。如果你不想按摩臀部，给自己挤点泡沫好么？把耳后刷出白瓷一样的质感来。”

　　尼禄到现在都还没被逗乐或者被惹火简直是个奇迹，要知道他在学校里的风评并不是平易近人。V通过电波传来的关注感若即若离，吹拂着他的眉心和耳廓，让连接着皮肤的神经砰砰跳动。他用力搓洗着头发，依言把脑后肩膀都刷得生疼，然后用花洒冲掉。拔开塞子之后水流打着旋把泡沫带走了，温水从脚心刮过的感觉第一次让他那么心痒。

　　V不紧不慢地继续引导着，吐字清晰又稳定，只在尼禄淋浴时停了一会。“你变干净了，在这个闷热的晚上，全身上下都是凉沁沁的。你的呼吸没有刚回来的时候那样急促了，所以可以更专心。”

　　尼禄想到了些什么，试着屏息了30秒，电话里也跟着安静了。V说：“你刚才的方法不对，如果想感觉得更深……就该想象神经末梢都竖起来的情况，在没被激发之前就已经为了触摸而做好准备。”

　　这什么妖怪级的听力。尼禄心想着，收回了手，不再管下腹紧得牵扯盆腔肌肉的涨裂感，缓缓恢复了呼吸，果然听筒那头的语气也跟着松懈下来，并且传来了翻动书页的声音——V竟然还很闲适地看书？

　　V说：“那是张布艺沙发吗？”

　　尼禄的公寓中央，那张沙发破旧得只余一层人造皮革绷住四处开花的海绵，但他敷衍了下去：“是的。”

　　“嗯，它不是，不过没关系。”V就像舔掉咖啡面上的榛子末一样，轻易舔开了薄薄的谎言，“趴上去，用你的胸口把它擦干净。”

　　“等等，什么鬼？我可不是打付费家务电话。”

　　“运用你的想象力，小朋友。”

　　尼禄咬啮着嘴唇内侧，鼓起了脸颊，再把闷气吐了出去。这是一个幼稚的恼怒表情，幸好隔着几个街区，或者几个市那么远，不会被人看到。他想揪住V的领子把人掼到墙上——虽然是个工科死宅，但他的体能去参加地下拳击拿个冠军都绰绰有余——把空气都挤出文字工作者的胸腔，再亲吻对方，之类的。而不是这样简单地被语言撩拨出屁股里的麻痒，半硬的阴茎在四角内裤里干磨。

　　“我不年轻，”尼禄反抗着正在被操控的念头，反抗是他的天性之一，但还是依言跪进了沙发里，“而且也很确定这不干净。”

　　V笑了笑：“我确实一直致力于提高社区卫生水平。”

　　忽然，那股笑声里的明朗或者疏离的成分消失了，V的嗓音仿佛不是从声带里发出来的，而是从巧克力蛋糕黑黝黝的深处流出来的糖心，伴随着暗示性的喉头蠕动：“趴上去。”

　　一种催眠似的感觉插进尼禄的短发里，融入了颅骨。他的乳头靠上人造皮革，在粘滞的阻力里上下摩擦了几下就硬了起来，只是因为潮湿和闷热。他无意识地咕哝了几句，随后发现自己需要更多的凉气。

　　“就是这样，晦暗的煤块在燃烧之前只是无用的重量，疼痛、无助、渴望，和想象，都是为了现在的反应。”恶魔的呢喃里也带上了服务性的喘息，“你要先学会使用自己的身体。”

　　尼禄确认只是用了胸口而已，但老二也迫不及待地加入“清洁”行列，顶着松紧带下方的马眼把布料染湿了，一条杏核状的水印昭示着他的性奋。他抓紧皮垫把自己压得更深，把之前积攒的饥渴都挤压上去，像是用力投入了某种怀抱里，然后再抬起臀部蹭了蹭，感到了飘飘然的滋味。

　　那个从甜蜜的地狱里传出来的声音再度指示着：“碰碰它吧，你已经等了那么久……”

　　尼禄把手机夹在肩窝里，迫不及待地将肿胀得斜指着腿根的阴茎解放出来。天呐他差点忘记有多想揉捏这里，快速地用指节扣住底部将液体撸出，或者捏住顶部把精神都抽掉，但他惊讶地发现自己不够专心，经验里那种积蓄感并没有随着抚慰加深。

　　V的柔滑已然褪去，尼禄听不清他具体在说什么，只感觉到嘶哑的、磨人的氛围。对面那个人会把词语的尾音吞回去，变成软软的呼噜声，仿佛有只大型动物正搭着尼禄的肩膀，距离太近了。那种仿佛粘在上颚里的慵懒鼻音说出了另一种截然不同的手淫方式，尼禄的手指随着它起舞，一开始还是迟疑的，后来逐渐变得流畅起来。

　　指甲塞入系带沟里刮搔着。沾着润滑剂的手指贴着血管游动，时不时变换着角度抻开阴囊下方的皱褶，握着它。他在漆黑的夜里握着一颗流星。在滑动到敏感边缘前用力攥紧一下。流出来的前液沾湿了散落的纸张。

　　血液像要离开了血管，说不清是因为新奇的手法，还是因为话筒那头的愉悦和柔和。他很涨又很爽，无意识地绷紧着，呻吟着，不需要用手去扶的间隙里阴茎几乎戳进肚脐下方。

　　“还差一点……差一点……嗯，为什么不能……”

　　尼禄的手掌紧握，把肿得发紫的柱头捏得滑溜溜的，但身体深处有一个萎靡的空洞，快感快速地从顶端溜走，总也去不到更高的地方。

　　“我操，我感觉……缺了点东西……不是说你不好，我就是到不了……”

　　尼禄已经躺在了地毯上，胯部和手腕一起努力，不管怎么做都无济于事。

　　电话那头安静了大概一分钟，这一分钟让尼禄感觉更难熬了。

　　“帮帮我，喂，色情电话先生……你还在吗……”

　　V叹了口气：“……我打赌你一定很……”他没继续说下一个形容词，而是提出了匪夷所思的建议。

　　尼禄为这个建议咬紧了牙关，然后接受了。他环住了膨大的龟头下方，把它提了起来，然后在细腻的吐息下，另一只手从臀缝滑入，用中指操入了后穴，呜咽着搅弄起来。他是胡闹过一段时间，然而却意外的是个不沾药物的正直人，自然也就没有淫乱趴上的见识，这会儿只能依着看不见的绳索，拱着后背好把自己搅成一滩不知如何形容的液体。

　　寻求解脱的急切欲望让他控制不了节奏。“神啊，这他妈是见鬼了，干你！”他不知道自己的呻吟就跟大声喊叫没两样，手上总算充满了那个空洞，虽然每一波压力都没准确地刺激到敏感点，但都抵上了脉搏，让欲火彻彻底底地烧了起来。他在那一刻前摇晃着头部，手机从他耳旁滚落。

　　风扇，机箱风扇，无聊的电视节目，遥远的噪音忽然变得近在身旁，吵得叫人难以忍受。尼禄大概躺着喘了五六分钟，才伸手去拿起手机，这时候屏幕已经暗了。他划开锁屏，看到的只有一条短信：“$6.82。”

　　什么鬼，什么鬼，什么鬼！为什么还精确到分！尼禄僵在当场，随后咆哮起来，几乎就要按上了重播键，可他踱入洗手间擦掉手上黏液的时候，镜子里的脸又分明是笑着的。

　　他对V的好奇心上了一个台阶，然而没有去查已知的手机号和卡号，做这行的人多半注重隐私。过后他交了作业，专业学分龟速前进着，偶尔光顾色情电话先生渡过无聊的晚上，V给他的报价还是在$3~8里徘徊，这让尼禄又气又乐。

　　一个月后，尼禄的死党——妮蔻和姬莉叶，跑来拽他去上选修课。“为什么工科生要选修美学，”尼禄的鼻翼皱了起来，活像被课表熏到了，“第一，我们不需要选修分，第二，我需要睡眠。”

　　妮蔻无耻地塞了两片西瓜味的口香糖当作贿赂：“你可以占两张凳子睡，我跟姬莉叶挤一个座位就行。”

　　您不看看我这么个身材能睡得好吗！再说了您二位谈恋爱能不能去课外谈！尼禄幽怨的眼神从厚重疲劳的眼皮底下投射过来，被妮蔻无视了。她继续劝说着：“我们可是好不容易才抢到的……文科院那群女巫比豺狼还凶……”啰里啰嗦的，最终成功把睡眠不足浑身散发着低气压的熊型生物拖进了课堂，人群立刻给他们让出了一个圈。

　　尼禄也不跟谁客气，招呼都懒得打，倒头趴在桌子上准备入睡，女学生在他眼里就跟南瓜田一样没有吸引力。就在这时候美学教授踱了进来，原本叽叽喳喳的噪音一下子就被浇熄了。

　　“那么，现在开始点名。”教授说。

　　尼禄的睡意哐当就碎裂了。他猛地睁开眼睛，偷偷地从两臂间转过视线打量着讲台上的人，那人说不上是玉树临风，高高瘦瘦的像是能被七级风吹飞了去，只有那张脸和衣冠禽兽的气质可取。尼禄的背上渗出了冷汗，他踹了踹姬莉叶的椅子腿，小声地问：“你们有没有把我的名字写上去？”

　　姬莉叶美丽可人的棕色眼睛无辜地望了过来。美学教授拿起了花名册打量了几眼。

　　“Nero，Nero，Nero。”

　　V念着这个意大利文单词，像是第一次见到它。

　　要不是课堂在10楼的话恐怕尼禄现在已经跳窗出去了。

　　tbc

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　（注：V第一次接电话的时候不快是一个细节，涉及后续剧情的坑，不知道能不能填上。）


	3. DAY19-和老师做（大学AU第二部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大学AU后续  
> 没啥好说的，这章写得很瞎

　　作为朋友，被当作倾诉对象的时候边在心里哼着GQ边在适当的时刻回应（“嗯哈。”“都是那个衰人的错。”“这不公平！”etc），端着甜酒左耳进右耳出，坐在那儿两三小时不挪窝的敷衍功夫，妮蔻自认还是不错的。在被第17遍倾诉之前她还是这么认为，到了第18遍头上，她开始发火了。

　　尼禄一点儿都没明白什么时候该闭嘴。他的眼睛在酒精的作用下由蓝色变成铅灰，如果是第一次见到，任何一个女孩都会为这种颜色心碎。他还在啰嗦：“那个教授……他就是个虚假的狗东西，没心没肺，我怎么就遇上了这种倒霉事！”

　　“悠着点，硬汉，我觉得你应该先把那杯该死的‘粉红日出’放下来，脱掉格子外套，到大街上把个马子，然后在巷子的垃圾箱后面破处去。”妮蔻习得了“对尼禄免疫”技能。她摇晃空杯的动作就像掸烟灰，可见已经犯瘾头了，但尼禄的原则之一是在姬莉叶面前不能有烟草（以及脏话，但显然有些概念必须用脏话才能准确描述），而姬莉叶现在正枕着她的左肩打瞌睡，所以再不耐烦也得忍住摸烟盒的冲动。“而不是又把宿舍里的沙袋揍到呕吐，还把自己打骨折了。性生活包治百病！”

　　尼禄摇了摇绑着纱布的右手，试图把胡萝卜一样的手指舒展开来：“不是骨折。而且这杯饮料是我赢来的，为什么要放下。”

　　妮蔻的黑眼珠都快翻到后脑勺了。她原本可以在彩虹夜店里跟女朋友玩一见钟情之类的扮演戏码，暗地里摸够圆翘的屁股，胃里灌满啤酒和辣翅，然后滚进带蓬车厢里胡闹。而不是带着女朋友和女朋友的弟弟一起去彩虹夜店，眼见着忧郁暴躁的死宅男凭着好脸蛋被送了几杯粉色鸡尾酒，还得劳心堤防他的圆翘屁股不要被浪荡的手指戳爆。现在是周六的凌晨两点，三个年轻人最终只能坐在公寓附近养老咖啡厅没滋没味的固定卡座里醒酒，面前摆满了可以喂饱整个加强连的炸薯条，以及语焉不详的抱怨。

　　“声明一下，你要是再不给点实际的八卦，那就得赔心灵损失费，我可赔了整个美妙的夜晚来听你唠，至少有权要求满足好奇心。”妮蔻替尼禄给情绪踩了刹车，免得他原地转个没完，“那门选修课再怎么抢手——抢手的不如说是他那张脸，女人么都是天生的颜值动物——我不信他能用这一点几的分数为难你咧，何况你不需要选修分就能毕业。到底发生了什么事？”

　　尼禄喝光了漂满草莓果粒的饮料，下定决心说出今晚第一条爆炸信息：“事实上，是他有困难，有两个或者一群流氓学生在勒索他。”

　　哦，来了来了。妮蔻坐直了上身向尼禄靠过来，手头扶着姬莉叶的棕色的发髻好让她睡得舒服些。

　　“在你们把我拉去上那些由哲学、建筑学、历史、数学和人类学编成的鸟窝，或者叫美学的课程之前，他就挺缺钱的……”

　　尼禄吞吞吐吐地说着，一方面他不能把“我向教授约了一个多月色情服务”那么尴尬的事告诉女孩子，尤其对方还是他姐的女朋友；另一方面这位美学教授在台面上的信息比刚开局的21点还少，似乎也不打算跟尼禄共享，这让银发青年有点不爽。刨掉说不出来或者说不清楚的节点后，他发现要讲出来的东西窟窿可就大了。

　　那可是很大，很大的窟窿。尼禄想起了公寓里的那把破沙发，自得到哲学诗卡片以来，他就降低了往上坐的频率。对着即将报废的二手家具有被唤起的感觉，对于大学生来说倒不是不可理解，之前搬走的舍友还特别喜欢去核的半个桃肉呢……某个夜里他窝在茶几后方，被卫生纸团包围着，盯着沙发，坐垫上方那个松垮的洞像是在招手。他不敢在约定之外的时间打电话，随手做好润滑和防护之后把自己往海绵层里挤，弄得浑身大汗也没什么感觉，这时候才发现事情大条了：离了那个游丝般的、充满暗示的、叫人发痒的呻吟，他的耳道空虚了，连带着手活也没劲。说到底，那么多个屁股坐过的地方为什么会让他觉得有一试的价值？

　　难道得承认对电话——对色情电话成瘾吗？尼禄断不敢宣之于口。而一周一节，仅仅八节课的美学课程也不足以确认任何事情，除了确认：A、美学什么都讲了也什么都没讲；B、就算只是普通的黑西装三件套，有的人穿起来是个职场新手，有的人则是焚风；C、人们平日里对美这个字存在滥用的现象，以至于一群学生想恭维教授的时候没法用“美”来描述，而“迷人”“俊俏”“风情”却又显得太轻薄。

　　虚假的美学幻境持续了两个课时，在V布置作业的时候破碎了。“诗歌、情书、彩绘或者牛津字典都行，只要把你们认为美的事物留存下来就足够。”V支着手杖的样子就像上世纪的老派绅士，说的话可一点都不绅士，“8000字，全手写。我没有电子邮箱。”

　　顿时哀鸿遍野。

　　莺莺燕燕在课后立刻把V围了起来，其中不乏男学生。他们要挟着，哀求着，七嘴八舌倾诉其它课程的繁重，男女朋友的可怖，社会交际的重要性，全都没法挽留笑容神秘莫测的人影。要不是那么瘦，V上橄榄球场一定是个突破好手——尼禄的思绪在教授外套背后的缝合线里乱钻，等他回过神来的时候已经犹豫着跟了半路，就像个跟踪狂。

　　没等尼禄启动自我唾弃的程序，两个完全可以胜任橄榄球比赛的，看上去脑壳里只有肌肉的年轻男人就当着他的面闯进了教授办公室。门板即将关闭的一瞬，V的声音透了出来：“等不及课后了吗？”

　　跟课堂上的和煦，或者电话里的花样百出都不一样，那个声音平板又充满戒心，传达出危险的信号。尼禄听到自己后槽牙咯吱咯吱摩擦着，想也不想就三步并作两步撞开了门，果然见着室内一派紧张的气氛。

　　“……狗娘养的！”其中一个流氓话语尾音的杀气还停在空中。

　　V站得笔直，看上去面色煞白且虚弱，隔着书桌与闯入者对峙。在大门关上打开的短短空隙里，书桌上的纸堆已被打落在地，那两人其中一个提起了球棒，另一个似乎在寻找趁手的家伙。尼禄抓住对手一瞬间的迟滞，就往正在破口大骂的球棒兄扑了过去，抬前臂挡住冲击，然后弯腰躲过另一个人挥舞的钢制折叠椅。他平时就体能出众，好得就像曾经生吃过整头狮子，在骤然涌起的肾上腺素的作用下甚至能空手就捶爆了来袭的椅背，而且感觉不到疼痛。

　　尼禄不参加校队是有理由的。他只听见自己的心跳声，眼前是带着红色的景象，并不关心手底下是什么东西，指骨嵌着某个正在抽搐的肢体。直到头上一凉，淋淋漓漓的茶水灌进了他的眼皮和衣领，他下意识地抹开，才发现闻声赶来的校保安正握着门把手，目瞪口呆地看着这一切。

　　V把青瓷茶盖扣了回去，修长的腿从书桌上交叠着挂下来，温和地说：“现在的学生对B和A-的区别太敏感了些，我想这只是分组讨论里的小小矛盾，没必要上报给校务，你说是吗？”他对着保安轻轻笑着，一双绿眼睛湿润又安宁。

　　“如果您坚持，教授……”保安弹了弹帽檐，一边瞪着地上滚作一团的人们一边缓缓后退带上了门。V离开了书桌，毫无声息地经过尼禄身边，那恣意的样子就像夜里漫步的肉食动物。

　　他蹲了下来，黑色的鬓发遮去了部分表情：“男孩们，冷静点。我说过了，大学教授不像你们想象的那么吃香，工资跟白领差不了多少，而我离可以左右学术道德伦理审查的位置还远着。”

　　“狗屁的大学教授，你就是个……”被尼禄压制的椅子兄脸都肿了，口齿不清地骂着，还没说出后面那个词就被手杖拐头敲进了门牙，冷硬的金属顶着牙床一直压到喉咙。

　　“注意用语。”V的温和里带上了威胁，“这里是寻求知识的神圣之地，没有作弊，没有暴力，好吗？你们要是能在不弄脏别人的论文的情况下安安静静地离开，今天的事就不过是意外的夏风罢了。”

　　在足以让颞骨粉碎的夏季暴风面前，闯入者的眼角抽搐了一会儿，终于僵硬地点了点头。V抽出纸巾擦拭杖头，不去看地上挣扎滚爬出去的人，也不看尼禄。

　　这人把其他人都当作空气的态度惹恼了尼禄，但尼禄站起来之后双手却迟疑地把美学教授拉了过来，搂住了。是因为他看见了V的发梢在颤抖，这人憔悴、苍白，活像生了一场重病，逆着光的下颌线让人感到悲伤。他说：“没事了。”

　　V稍微挺直了背部，下意识地想挣脱，搞不清楚事情怎么会发展成眼前这样。那两个流氓根本无法对他造成威胁，要不是尼禄突然打断，恐怕今晚上会有慢跑者在海岸公路边发现球棒兄的一截手指或者别的部件，好让警方早点忙活起来。他和尼禄的身高相近，两个大男人这么靠在一起实在是窘困又硌得慌，不过这样被人当成弱者怜惜，背上被粗鲁地安抚着，随着呼吸摇晃着上身的感觉非常新鲜，V决定晚点提醒尼禄放手。大概晚个10秒钟。

　　“他们是想勒索你？所以你才需要钱……”尼禄的呢喃抵在V的肩膀上，“那你还计价那么低，能赚什么？”说实话那换算成周薪甚至还比不上超市打工。

　　“可以边工作边打电话，很适合我的情况。”

　　“你是说你是一边批改作业一边，在B和A-之间还那么……呃……那个计价难道是给我的表现打分吗？”

　　尼禄联想到他这边在濒临崩溃的时候，V琢磨着的是大学生又酸又尬的阶段性报告，顿时整个人都不好了。V感觉到尼禄贴在他脖子根的耳朵发着烫，轻声笑起来。

　　“费用太高的话不利于推广。那么，同学，你又是为了什么而来？为了智慧，还是……”

　　尼禄想这就是问题所在，显然V在第一次点名就猜出端倪，他们对彼此的声音都熟悉得很，只需要一个课堂问答就真相大白，然而那之后V却一点表示都没有。尼禄在那堂课后七上八下提心吊胆了一晚上，以前约定一周两次的色情电话差不多挨到凌晨才犹豫着拨出去，V当然……一如往常地轻易就能逼迫尼禄隔着电波不知羞耻地讨要刺激，却没提现实，没有更进一步。这让他感到了安全，以及疏远。

　　就像尼禄明明感觉到臂弯里属于V的重量，肌理的弹性，但V只是把这个怀抱当作色情服务的延续。好吧，他知道师生恋对于教职人员来说是不可触摸的雷线，就不该去为难一个大不了学生多少岁的教授。他应该放开手，他确实放开手了，然后看着V平静地转身去捡起作业纸，他们之间什么都没有。

　　这就是尼禄手上缠着绷带，又跟着他姐去泡吧的缘由。

　　…………

　　尼禄狠狠地往嘴里塞薯条，含糊着骂：“他就是个假惺惺的洁癖！说什么注重社区卫生，结果衣领上一圈汗渍，还有那发胶，都快粘到平光眼镜上了！”

　　妮蔻捂着额头，从工科男颠三倒四的叙述里提取有效信息太过困难，她感到宿醉都提前了：“停停停，好了我懂了，你们就是那猫狗大战，没有理由只是天性。天呐我的青春小鸟都老得要掉毛了。既然你都吃掉那么多油炸食物了就别装醉了，麻溜地帮忙把你姐背上楼去。”

　　等他们一步三挪离开咖啡厅，好不容易安顿好女生们之后，已经是凌晨三点了，离酒吧最后一批入场时间还有半个小时。尼禄出了力气又吹了夜风，晕陶陶地从醉意顶峰往下掉的感觉并不好，他可以再喝一顿，吐死在酒吧后巷，又或者就这么坐在楼前阶梯上等天亮。但他的大脑不想做选择，只是驱动双腿去附近的公共厕所。他坐在复合板围成的青白色隔间里，四周是漂白剂、氨水和精液的味道，角落里的液体痕迹说明曾经有许多人跟他一样，在这里解决突然到来的情欲。

　　十来分钟后尼禄找回了神志，洗掉了手上的体液，感觉到人们叫作自尊的那东西下沉到深渊。他的膝盖执意跟平衡感作斗争，回到大街上实在太耗力气，他拿出手机想叫个出租车，摸亮屏幕后却想不起号码，只能呆坐在路边。

　　一辆涂满花哨字母的轿车开了过来，停在离尼禄不远的地方，有两个大块头互相搀扶着摇进了公共厕所。尼禄对他们漠不关心，相信对方也是一样，但浓郁的麻叶烟实在令人作呕，那辆车闻起来比马桶还要臭，尼禄忍不住多看了一眼，然后是第二眼。

　　他们磕得高了，从厕所里出来的时候满脸嗑药过后的病态和亢奋，而且好巧不巧正说到事情的关窍处：“……那个王八蛋以为披了层人皮就能当人了，恶魔到死都是恶魔！只消一桶圣水就叫他做不成什么教授……”

　　“天晓得他怎么洗掉血腥的！人们都说他的纹身可以召唤地狱生物，像娘们儿一样用粉底遮住了也没用，出价剥皮的地下阔佬多得是……”

　　“哪个学府都会被黑社会案底吓到的……只要公之于众……在学生面前洗掉……”

　　尼禄觉得眼前又开始发红了。

　　膝盖变得稳定了，小腿摆动起来，在引擎发动前就撵了上去；抓住那块车窗，车窗锁死了；他看见车窗上的倒影，是恶魔的脸，他不在乎；缠着绷带的手砸进了倒影里，玻璃哗啦啦地碎裂了，抓住了里面的球棒兄。尼禄呲着牙说：“Hello。”

　　这之后的记忆就变得模糊起来。

　　再度清醒的时候，尼禄是被警棍敲打铁栅栏的声音弄醒的。他窝在潮湿的地面上，茫然地抬起醉眼看向外头，一个体型略胖的警察正在跟另一个人说着什么，然后向他扬了扬下巴：“有人来接你了。”

　　该死的。他看清楚那是谁了，他情愿现在就去坐牢。

　　V就在栅栏外，臂弯里搭着整齐的外套，往签字板上划拉了几笔后礼貌地接过了透明证件袋里装着的杂物，里面是尼禄的旧手机、公寓钥匙，还有一把用来插在鸡尾酒上的小纸伞。“她的刺是我唯一的欢欣。”V捏着带绿色果酱的签头嘲笑着。但胖警官没有听明白，只管教育着尼禄：“现在的学生可真顽皮，是不？要不是你的教授愿意捞人，这堆嫌疑里哪个都能让你在这呆上三四个星期。”

　　V有一副专门面对执法者的面孔，而且还很好用，看上去是强装平静的忧虑：“警官，我相信我的学生的人品，这其中肯定有误会。我的律师朋友会来处理后续的，谢谢您。”

　　“至少得控制酒精摄入，是不？”胖警官销掉了名字，开门让尼禄钻出来，“现在的学生啊。”

　　尼禄随着V走出大门拐进停车场，这段路上他们谁也没先说话。他有种荒谬的想法，V明显营养不良，肌肉层支棱在骨头间，脸上的五官是由医用硅胶一层层铺上去的面具，在需要的时候才揭下来。这种想法让他无端颤栗，嘴里泛上了苦味。

　　V找到了他的车，却不急着离开，突然扯住了尼禄的领口拉了过来：“又打了一架，有将你的精力发泄掉了吗，同学？”

　　尼禄眼见着愤怒的神色把V的颧骨下方染红，好几秒后才反应过来自己为这种颜色着迷。他答非所问：“是你把我推开的，你在回避我。”

　　V向后退了一下，幅度不大，随即露出了古怪的微笑：“我打赌你一定没约会过。你必须先拿着几本诗集讨教音韵学，或者在绅士俱乐部里跟我组队打桥牌，在高档酒家里喝香槟，在一堆玫瑰花和管弦乐里告白，经历了各种折磨，怀疑，惊吓，忍无可忍地发现我是个不可救药的残缺品。这之后才是说‘你在回避我’这种话的场合。”

　　尼禄眯着眼睛，觉得心脏被逆流的血液灌得发疼：“你是在教我怎么泡你吗，教授？”

　　“不，”那种古怪的神情消失了，这里只有苍白的年轻教授，对着不服管教的学生头疼又厌烦，“职业道德和我的原则都不允许。从来都没有约会这件事，将来也不会发生，你也不应该插手校园暴力案件，尤其是你根本不懂大人们的牌局，跟你玩过的游戏不是同一套规则。”

　　“成，那很好，我就是多管闲事了而已。”尼禄举起手，一阵刺痛逼他放了下来，他看到自己的手臂被重新包扎过了。一些玻璃碎片扎进肉里的记忆清晰了起来，尼禄懊悔又气愤，熔岩般的灼热从胃里升了上来，让他头痛。他粗声说：“他们计划要给你难堪，公开性的，恨不得剥了你的皮……那根本就不是普通的暴力案！”

　　“相信我，之前那20年里我很擅长玩这个。”V松开了手，把车子启动了，“我欣赏你的热忱，但不专业的处理只会带来麻烦。”

　　尼禄冷着脸坐上了副驾驶。车里的皮革味和清洁剂的木质香氛闻起来就是一个放大了的V，在侧着身子俯视他。但那没可能发生的，V只是在盯着道路前方。

　　“如果我执意要处理，你是阻止不了我的。眼睛和手脚都长我自己身上，你能怎么阻止我，留堂还是关禁闭？”

　　尼禄搜肠刮肚，最后也说不出什么狠话来。V一直沉默着。

　　在某个空旷的路口等红绿灯的间隙，V侧过头：“是的，我能留你堂。”

　　…………

 

　　被V接回来之后尼禄在自己公寓睡了整个白日，直到傍晚才从宿醉的泥沼里挣扎出来，有精力研究起临离别时V塞过来的纸条。那是从记事本撕下来的纸片上记录的判刑宣告，只有时间和地点，V的字迹仍旧优雅，额外的信息藏在当时V的眼神里。尼禄再怎么醉，也明白之后他们就该断个干净，不管这场“留堂”究竟能讨论出什么结果来。

　　尼禄没受伤的那只手将纸条展开又合上了几次，然后把它和哲学诗卡片夹在一起，塞进铁皮盒里；刮掉胡子把自己收拾成正常人的模样，甚至穿上了决战的蓝外套，这一切都没有必要，但他还是这么做了，仿佛能减少一些不安。他出了公寓，步行穿过校园草坪和运动场，走向指定的那栋偏僻的大楼，橘红的天色和热情洋溢的欢笑是从很远的地方传来的海啸。

　　所以这个事就要发生了，而尼禄逐渐意识到它发生的场合和步骤都不符合常理，它应当是某种成人录像的趣味，而不是现在这样的紧张，绝望，心惊胆寒。酒醉的迷雾散去之后，“之前20年”的暗示在脑海里回荡，叫人忧心起杂物间里面是不是有专门用来活剖人体的成套设备，就跟电子游戏里的血腥场景一样。

　　他站在这么个腌臜地方的门前踌躇着。现在就是终结的时刻，他该下定决心删掉号码，不要失控，不要伤害任何人。

　　就在这时候门打开了，露出了V刻薄又冷冽的歪嘴笑容，尼禄稀里糊涂地就被这么拽了进去。一根地拖撑住了拖拉门，谁也没法从外面打开了。眼前的V没有西装，没有眼镜，上身只披着无袖外套，露出乌云密布般的纹身，皮肤下是几乎透体而出的肋弓。这些表象却没有脆弱之感，仿佛是他的精神过于强大，把身体也当成了薪柴。

　　尼禄不想显得太震惊，“你看起来，”他的上颚里有种暖暖的涌动感，“……非常违法。”

　　过于危险，过于性感。

　　再没有那些硅胶般的古怪感了，真实就像可以捧在手里的书页，引诱他人细细地翻阅。“谢谢你的恭维。”V想展示更多，但这里堆了三层的桌子和五六层的凳子让这两人没法迈开步子。当尼禄勾着美学教授的脖子往下拉的时候，头顶巨大的鹰蛾标本和写生石膏像似乎都在发笑。

　　“你也很紧张。”尼禄指出来，舌尖描摹着V下唇上那条深深的咬痕，它透露了太多秘密。“抱歉，我没有带诗集、香槟还有玫瑰，能不能直接跳过步骤。”

　　V的嘴唇被两个人的唾液染得晶亮，贴着尼禄的唇角说话的时候带来痒意：“这样不对，太过不负责任……”

　　“没什么不对的，”尼禄的手指勾住对方腰上的绳结，从极度紧张过渡到狂喜的感觉让他的大脑变成一滩只会晃动的鸡蛋布丁，“一个躁动的、定期打色情电话的、美学作业不合格的学生，用性来贿赂半推半就的大学教授，这很对。”

　　他半是强硬地从V的两膝间挤了进去，隔着布料感觉到了最自然的反应，V的体温压在他的大腿上，而他的老二沿着V的腰侧滑动。V吐出了一口气，听起来像是承认了这场贿赂，只是这样就激发了他。他被色情电话训练得太好了，沉闷已久的火从下腹部烧起，他会变得热烫，变得软滑，只要V的声音持续地鼓励他，声波从空气、皮肤表面和下颌骨一路传导到耳蜗里。

　　V专心起来相当的可怕，他在对方喉结旁的凹陷里巡弋了至少三回，然后加大了压力，尼禄毫不怀疑明天得找一件高领的衣服才能挡住这个痕迹。V用力顶了一下，那让尼禄发出嘶声，然后抬腰靠近那股压力，又是一下，轻一些的撞击。

　　尼禄的一部分理智模糊猜到这里是V平时补充伪装的地方，很少有人经过，门窗紧闭，充满了灰尘和劣质脂粉的味道，私密的同时缺乏空气流通，那让他的肺部生疼；另一部分理智说这会儿就算是在高空坠入火山口的途中它也不在乎。他的手抓住了V的腰，V的下肋，V的胯部，感受到肌肉的牵动是怎么引发自己的渴望，让他接纳顶在臀缝的肢体，只想融化在对方舔咬脖子和锁骨时的牙齿间。

　　摸索的同时被摸索着，诱惑的同时被诱惑着，这很奇怪，但很对。尼禄的手回到了V的头发里，温柔地让它们缠绕上手指，平时把头发向后梳起的发胶没有了。他被引导着向后躺下，可是杂乱的堆积物里没有能舒服地承托着压力的平台，背部接触到的是一个圆顶。“我压着什么了，经典宇宙还是核物理的模型？”尼禄哼哼着。

　　“是全世界。”

　　V稍微矮下身，箍住了尼禄的臀部把人往上推了一把，尼禄这才有些慌乱地寻找支撑，他摸到了金属圆环状的托架——他的腰窝正卡在巨大的铜制地球仪上，看样子至少是两百岁的古董货，代表地轴的轴承和代表黄道的支柱被摆在同一水平，让他没法稳定。“这不舒服，让我下来，”尼禄埋怨道，“找张床有那么难吗？”

　　“只有快病死的人才在床上做爱，”V无视尼禄受伤的手掌在承重时瑟缩的动作，“忍忍。”

　　那理不直气很壮的态度让尼禄震惊。V的手放在尼禄的腰带上，他拉下牛仔裤和内裤的动作，托高对方臀部，用牙齿撕开保险套包装，单手把润滑挤到阴茎上的动作，流利又持续的通根捋动的动作，所有动作都是熟练且完美的。尼禄可以为了这些触摸忍受双手撑着三脚立架的痛苦，尽管他的右手吃不住劲，肘弯已经有些往外倾斜了。

　　在把尼禄撸得硬疼之后，V的拇指轻柔地弹了弹这根精神的家伙，笑道：“每周两次似乎没办法掏干净？”

　　尼禄沉沉地喘着气，在腹部肌肉越来越紧的情况下很难说谎：“每周……很多很多次，在洗澡的时候，吃午饭的时候，跑数据的时候……在沙发上发呆的时候，还有，在公共厕所里……”他恨不得把舌头吞下去了，但还是忍不住说了出来，“我用手干自己的时候想的都是色情电话……都是你的声音。”

　　在他说话的同时，V戳进了下方的小穴，那里已经有些软化，但还不足以顺畅地供人进出。V打着圈按压那处，享受着每次加深一些的时候肉壁不由自主的抽搐和迎合。美学教授轻柔地低语：“你喜欢这样，而且还很担心没有取悦于我。别担心，第一次电话的时候我就想着你应该很美，眼睛，嘴唇，乳头，全身的肌肤，我还愿意为此打赌20块。只是没想到居然真的是你……”

　　尼禄被推进的快感弄得既兴奋又恐惧，丝毫没注意到V有言外之意，只觉得这位教授如果转行的话，迟早能统治色情业。他继续一股脑地倾吐：“操，早知道我就不那么担心了，想到你还可能给其他人打过那种电话……我走遍了附近的义工站去找那种卡片，还被人以为是掮客……”

　　V的手指湿滑又灵巧，当他推入两根手指，抵着腺体外侧缓慢摇摆的时候，尼禄的呻吟变得越来越缠绵。

　　“独占欲强盛的小混蛋，”V也在喘息着，“我一直想避免这种情况。”

　　“你敢……”

　　“只有你，色情顾客只有你，你怎么觉得我能从你这里逃掉？”

　　尼禄不知道哪样给他的刺激更大，是肉体上的结合，还是言语上的撩拨。那不可能是真的，年龄的差距也代表他和V之间思考的方式有着本质性的迥异，但现在他可以假意相信。他的腿弯被施加了温和的操控，大张着接受了V的肩膀和手臂的摩擦；钝痛楔进他的尾椎上方，变成越来越沉重的压力，饱胀得仿佛被撕裂；他的臀部贴上了对方的胯部，反复地贴近碾磨，又抽了出去。他只想摆脱所有的苦闷，但地轴在他身下缓缓转动，印度洋上方的季风槽不断地鼓动着他的腰，北冰洋亲吻着大鱼际，喜马拉雅山把他一次次送进那个压力深处，让他不得不吞下更多的浊液。

　　他想叫喊，但肺里的空气所剩无几，连泣音都是零零落落的。

　　“乖，再忍忍……”V总是这么说。

　　V的动作很慢，很细致，却不足以让他射。偏偏这位教授行肉欢淫乐的同时嘴上也没停下来，有一种嘶哑幽暗的声音在述说新生神祇索要祭品的故事，于是两张嘴唇的接触被两片枫叶拍打的节律固定，恋人们在大地上的翻滚被奶蓟草的刺固定，日落时的咬痕、相接的欲望被致死的藤蔓固定，装在铜制的盘子里摇摇晃晃地呈了上去。

　　“操你的闭嘴，认真干我……”尼禄压根就没听懂，只管让挂着内裤的脚踝叩在讲课成习惯的教授的背上，催促着。

　　他最后并没有如愿被操射出来，而是被那双美妙的手反复推在天堂门前，又往下落，就好像只是一场走神的撸管而已。不过也可能是高潮不在老二里，而是在大脑深处产生，让他在路上行走时听见的呼唤都是它，在课堂上做抄写时笔尖流出来的墨水都是它，在夏季微风吹过薄汗时被触摸的错觉都是它。那种平稳、漫长的喜悦持续了差不多三天，让他时不时向后侧方看一眼，如同那里随时会有个人亲昵地走过来，拥抱他。

　　等这不可思议的状态过去之后，尼禄的智商终于回来了，他开始疑惑V所说的游戏规则。

　　tbc

　　

　　


	4. DAY14-一场精神痛苦的性事（大学AU第三部分）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　大学AU结局（应该吧）  
> 　　关键词：网红体位，情侣吵架。

　　  
　　

　　他不断地下滑着，直到跪趴下来，四肢接触到还有余烬的熔岩，地面又软又热，然后连胯部也沉了下去。神啊，他好硬，下身无望地在一团流体里挺动，没有东西能缓解内里干燥尖锐的牵扯痛。

　　有人按住了他的后颈，冰凉的食指流连于肩胛之间的凹坑，然后在斜方肌的突起上揉按，每丝扰动都带着喜爱与占有的意味。

　　尼禄不用回头也知道背后的人是谁。

　　尼禄希望在这个梦里自己是赤裸的，对方也是赤裸的，他们之间除了皮肤就只有纯粹的热流。他希望自己还记得V的性器是什么样子的，然而眼前只有模糊不清的虚像，灰暗的天与地也总是变幻着，所以退而求其次，只要V在这里就好。把我当成多汁的黄桃，把我肉里的核挖走。

　　在一阵机械嗡鸣声里尼禄醒来了，猛地窜起去停下电脑的高温报警，抓起随便一本书使劲扇走机箱冒出来的白烟，总算保住了那点可怜的财产。他在暗浊的灯管下，面对着由机油、板料、改良图纸和老旧的液压冲床组成的硬梆梆的现实，想起的却是对那根阴茎的欲求，两根阴茎被苍白的虎口圈着抵在一起摩擦，V湿透了的发尾枕在他胸口上的回忆。尼禄呢喃着要求对方让他感觉更多、更深，但被拒绝了。那时候V说：“我不能那么做。”

　　然后尼禄再一次抬起酸痛的腰骶，好让湿成一绺绺的毛发也彼此相触：“是我没让你感觉更好吗？”

　　“你太好了，”V又在咬着下唇了，看上去忍耐得十分辛苦，“但这不是你想要的，你只是觉得‘应该’要。”

　　“我是完蛋了，”尼禄喃喃自语，顾不得关节缝还留着黑灰色的切屑，抹去了额头冷汗，“见鬼，他对我做了什么？”

　　他大概是替换了我的一部分大脑灰质。尼禄心想，不然这些念头为何总是不分场合地侵入？

　　…………

　　V耗尽了探监窗口的最后一分钟才慢慢走出那个房间，在走廊尽头遇到但丁的时候，沉默不语地掏了4张绿色的钞票递了过去。但丁永远是那副对所有事情都感到讽刺又悲哀的模样，可是他人太好了，所以愿意陪着V开玩笑，把钱接了过来：“我记得只是打赌了20块，维吉尔说了多少句话来着？”

　　“零。你忘记我们还打了另一个赌。”

　　但丁想起来了，一个他用来劝阻V的赌约，但他假装忘记V输了什么，平淡地把另一只手拿着的黑绸面的伞递了过来，他们走进斜雨里：“毕竟那孩子是我们家的血缘……无意冒犯，事实如此而已，大概倒霉也是一种遗传物质，他要是一不小心被牵扯上了也只能当成天意了。”

　　“我只是想看看他，或者找个机会慢慢补偿，”V像是会被自己声音吓到的孩子，斟酌着每个字，“但是现在我明白了，为什么你比我自由的时候也没有接着照顾胞兄的儿子：他的确被血缘诅咒了，尽管本性善良，也控制不了那种疯狂。比他强大的人接近他反而会刺激他。”

　　“你对维吉尔和那孩子有愧疚的感情很正常，”但丁站在分岔路口，做了个举起手枪对着太阳穴的手势，“但得尽快决定，Amico。已经发射的子弹没法拐弯。”V向另一个路口走去，侧了侧头示意自己听见了。他坐上了爱车的驾驶位。

　　他确实需要尽快决定，按照程序教职辞呈将在90天后生效，但今晚即将发生的事情——后备箱里的军武、数字设备和可替换车牌，一场不会愉快但注定盛大的旅程，足以让孱弱的大学教授消失。他会感到可惜，毕竟如今这个地位是往维吉尔背后捅上一刀后得到的报酬，以后可没那么划算的买卖了。

　　我是为这个感到可惜吗？不是的，脑海里没有安稳的生活，没有从黑暗里迎向太阳时眼睛疼痛的记忆；有的尽是手掌下绵密的触觉，支撑着两个人的体重的手臂在紧绷、发抖，以及当无名指和中指掐住对方胸前的肉粒搓弄时，贴在头发旋心上的痛苦难耐的嘟哝：“V，求你……”

　　V一边努力从心事里挣脱，一边用了些注意力才把神经质地敲打着方向盘的小动作压下去。再这样下去他会出车祸的。V怀念起以前的不自由，哪怕是身处于让内脏都沸腾起来的痛苦中，他也知道应该去恨谁，在明确的目标里用隐忍和计算把精神磨成一把匕首。而不是在被挑逗的炽热和负疚之间坐立不安，难以决定走向哪一头。幸好不需要动摇太久，左侧车道上夹逼过来的全黑车辆引起了V的注意，他瞥了眼路牌，离最近的出口还有40里，是个下手的好地段。

　　而他一直在等着。

　　…………

　　尼禄一直觉得自己不适合走上跟电脑相伴的职业规划，支持这个选择的动力大概只是好奇而已，好奇身世，好奇身上找不出原因的隐藏狂性。眼前的速写本上潦草的图案（4颗不规则墨点为一组，尼禄不是美术爱好者，只能勉强记得特征明显的10组）和电脑屏幕上的结果毫无疑问是吻合的。电子爬虫忠诚而缓慢地执行未完的指令，而它们的主人已经不那么好奇了。

　　V的神秘、坦诚和拒绝，到底是不是一种嘲弄？尼禄放下了速写本，麻木地继续装配他的改造枪，除了撞针等关键配件花了点心思从其它地方拆下来之外，眼前这位姑娘如清晨玫瑰般初生纯洁。依照法律他不能佩戴五发以上弹匣的枪械，但进入非法游戏的筹码没法靠按部就班完成学业来获取。现在的问题是，他还希望走进那个教授的世界吗？

　　他的生活还没被打破，没有必要在被人推开的时候还死皮赖脸地趟浑水，V的态度非常明确地道出打发流浪猫狗时“吃饱了就滚”的潜台词。也许过一个月或者一年后一切都不再重要，也许最后根本没有什么真相，但他不能被疑问吊着一辈子……

　　“FUCK，亲爱的——吻我屁股——的上帝！”尼禄知道自己的理由压根就不深刻。他只是记得被当成一个很好用的玩具的感觉，被弄得脖子上背上屁股上大腿上都是瘀痕，被另一个男人的鸡巴摩擦腹股沟，被挤压着腺体射不出来却爽得脊髓融化、浑身瘫软的感觉。“我觉得像尿了一样。”他说。“那你想被我指奸到失禁吗？”另一个人问。而瘀痕正在愈合，它们很快就会消失的事实让他呼吸变痛，好像他被关进了憋闷的杂物间里再也出不去。尼禄挫败地搓了搓因为连夜调查和打磨模具而沉重不堪的眼皮，发出了恨声：“我他妈的甚至不知道他有没有心这玩意！”但那又能怎么样呢，他还是数好了弹药，离开了租来的模具车间。

　　至少尼禄知道该往哪里去，他调查过那两个流氓的所属团伙，感谢每个人都有手机的年代，只要在SNS上订阅相关地段“火并”“爆炸”“枪击”等关键字推送，哪怕只有一台电脑，也等同拥有整支信息大军，而他恰好3分钟前就收到了一串关于近郊枪声的警告。“你正在参加舞会，而我呢？”他自嘲地笑着，跨上了摩托车。

　　“这不是我期待的舞会，至少主人家得露面才叫做招待。”V说，V就是阴影，谁也没法把他和木条箱或者重型装配臂的轮廓剥开。

　　无光无风无星月的雨夜，适合埋葬一座城。8毫米穿甲子弹在他身边炸出带火花的碎末，每颗碎片就是新的子弹，偶尔照亮一片蠕行的黑色溶液，但伤不了他。他吃掉了喽啰，吃掉了机枪手，吃得太多而变得行动迟缓，走不出火焰做的牢笼，也许这就是那个想剥下人皮当地毯的买家的本来目的。血泊在鞋底下延展，他不在乎，只是在阴影里徘徊着，想把冒犯者找出来：“你不断地骚扰我，不就是为了结束这一切吗？”

　　V以前经历过被寻仇或者被狩猎，次数多得叫人厌倦，只是这次僵持的时间太长，就像是有人故意把他关在这里，等待他窒息。

　　怪物！一定是有人在暗处中咒骂着。他感觉得到那些恶毒，笑得弯下腰，肋窝因为得不到空气而凹陷下去，像是要把血块或者肺叶咳出体外。你们该藏在床底，为恶魔的笑声而惊骇！

　　忽然霰弹枪轰开了紧锁的大门，一个浑身湿透的戴着摩托头盔的骑手闯了进来，这个傻子不仅开着手机电筒明晃晃地从雨幕步入这个精心的捕兽夹，还大声嚷嚷着：“是你在那里吗？”

　　V的笑声戛然而止，他后退一步避开了光圈，惊怒得无以言表。尼禄把手电筒关了，又走近了一步，无视了地上或死或伤或疑惑的匪徒，迈开步子冲了过来，戴着机车手套的大手掐住了V的脖子，只用左手就将他拽得失去平衡，差点跪倒。一串扫射在背后炸开，尼禄俯身抱住了V滚了几圈躲过了冲击，V顾不得喘匀气息就翻身压住了尼禄，嘶声低吼：“你不明白‘别再插手’怎么拼写吗？”

　　“轮不到死娘炮来教我！”尼禄也吼着，从V腰上抽出了P90还击了回去，“哦，我打赌你的脑容量只有鸟大，完全不记得‘我怎么能从你身边逃走’这类话了，真他妈情深！”

　　正在渗血的刮伤和病态的红晕让V的脸看上去生动多了，他不再紧张，但还是很愤怒：“交往原则101：永远不要相信男人在高潮时做的允诺。现在你知道了，可以离开了。”

　　尼禄做了个无声的“Really？你还来给我上课？”怪脸，然后抓着V的上臂弯腰躲避，侧耳听着外头的动静变得混乱起来，这才恶狠狠地说：“我需要知道当年的事，你就是陷害我父亲的那个人，我不会让你死的。”

　　在他手里的肢体像是一下子失去了活力，尼禄眼见着冰凉的悲伤漫上了V的脸，却没空去细究，只是抓得更紧了。“我恨你……但我还是想相信你，所以我允许你拿我当诱饵。”尼禄一边说着一边放开手，向变得稀稀拉拉的枪声来源冲过去，正如预料的那样，敌方的首领的注意力都被他拉走了。在他身后，V换上了新的弹夹。

　　子弹擦过尼禄的耳朵，事情结束了。当他们骑上摩托车驶上小路时，背后的仓库骤然起火爆炸，浓烟和火光绞合着雨雾擎天撼地，就像某种行进曲。V在冷雨的侵蚀下咳嗽得厉害：“你到底做了什么？”

　　“一点电工操作，再加偷了一点这个，一点那个，我有干这行的天赋，我是天才！”尼禄兴奋地加大了油门，直到感觉腰上的瘀伤被V按住了，V就像有个探测器似的准确地知道它们在哪，让他接下来的路途里都老实闭上了嘴。他们去了邻城，在那里V有个安全屋。

　　他们之间从来没这样冰冷，从进屋开始只管各顾各地收拾自己，连对视都欠奉。尼禄脱得只剩短裤，接过对方抛过来的浴巾擦着头发，偷眼看着V背对着他把透湿的上衣——西装裤——没有内裤——脱了下来，残余的遮瑕膏形成道道水痕滑过墨色的纹身，与其说是狰狞，不如说是私密得像另一层裸露。尼禄希望愤怒早点到来，他熟悉被背叛、被欺骗、被出卖时的愤怒，狂热的负面情感会保护他，而不是脊柱底部再度燃烧起来的欣喜这样伤害他。

　　尼禄含着那些排练已久的质问就像含着刀子，好像一不小心就会捅死对方，但他什么都说不出来，只得转过头去拨开落地窗前的帘子，露出半只眼睛查看这个地区，没有被狙击的迹象。当背上被凉透的肌肤靠上的时候，他抽紧了窗帘，随后感觉到V安静地靠在肩头，越来越多的肌肤相触了，背贴着胸，手臂贴着手臂，热力在他们之间传递，渐渐地成为彼此的衣物。

　　刀子还是扎破了他的舌头：“你到底是什么鬼东西，用人血滋养的恶魔，还是鸡鸣前的圣彼得？”

　　V的手围绕着伤痕行走，然后扯住了短裤上的松紧带，慢慢地往下拉。尼禄反手握住了那只手，但没有拒绝V的鼻子和嘴唇印在后颈隆起上，让无言的亲热增添自己的混乱。尼禄感到惊栗在枕骨后炸开，除了继续呢喃着疑问之外什么也想不起来。V在引领着他靠窗跪下，在他们身下高级地毯正散发着刚经过保养的香气。

　　尼禄没有回头，手上搭着V的小臂，而V在抚摸着尼禄的大腿，扯开碍事的布料后只是在安全的部位按压着。尼禄很快就感到表面的温存之下的情色意味，他的腿根被V的大腿撑开，有根硬挺的东西在臀缝里小幅度地前后滑动。

　　V松松扣住尼禄的另一只手，上面的绷带已经拆除，只剩下新愈的血痂，他把它们拢在自己后腰上，让尼禄的揉弄那些带着纹身的部位，突出的腰骨和丰满的臀肉就像诗一样。尼禄每一次加大力气，随着试图把手掌埋进对方肌理的动作，顶在会阴上的硬挺也会变重、变热，薄薄的皮肤被滑腻的柱头熨烫着的感觉很好。这是他幻想过的欲求，但不应该在这个场景下发生。

　　就在此时一阵清脆的金属落锁声响起，尼禄感到腕上有一圈冷冰冰的触觉，急忙回头去看，已经太迟了：他被手铐捆住了。就算他想站起来，V的身体和落地窗组成的狭小空隙也不足以让他动作。尼禄用力往外扯了扯手臂，除了磨破伤口之外什么突破也没有。

　　“这是做什么？”尼禄压着肺部炙热的痛感，问。

　　“回答你的问题。重点不是我是什么，而是你，你的家族是什么，你们才是所有痛苦的开始。”V的声音阴冷，又有致死的毒性，“你怎么敢问我是什么？如果你乖乖地按照安排过完平静的一生，我倒不介意被当成调味剂，好安抚你浅薄的、空虚的、乏味的灵魂。你很愤怒吗？很绝望吗？拿着轻率的恨意砸过来之前有动过脑子吗？你试过眼睁睁地看着成千上万的人命被当作一场游戏，在黑暗的牢房里抓破指头只为了一丝光线，在悔恨和痛苦里反复思考怎么赎罪吗？你没有，因为过往的错误由你亲爱的叔叔抹去，你每天在被关爱里幼稚地自怨自艾，数着膝盖上的伤口，不过是自视甚高的另一种表现罢了。”

　　V扯紧了尼禄的短发，把他扯得扬起下巴，痛苦地吞咽着空气。

　　“你有受过你父亲的任何恩泽吗？你有什么资格为他受背叛而愤怒？我背叛他，是为了让他正视自己的罪孽，也是为了保护他，而他也在用自己的方式偿还这一切。哪怕有一点点敬惧之心，你也应该害怕自己的能力，压制它，隐藏它，而不是拿来当作讨好我的礼物。你们家族就是天生的杀人恶魔，无数的权贵想复制你们的血液，你可知道为了把你洗干净，但丁和我用了多少心力？”

　　“我听不懂你在说什么都市传说，是你先招惹我的，是那张该死的卡片，你他妈下套陷害我！”

　　尼禄使劲挣扎着，毫不怀疑一旦获得自由，大腿上积蓄的力量足够他跳到火星上。然而这个体位不仅限制了关节的活动方向，而且不管往哪个方向用力，都等同于用下阴舔舐身后那个人，而他硬得太快，简直快得头晕又恶心，没几下就蹭得身前的窗帘湿了一块。

　　“那原本就是个打发无聊的涂鸦，我不知道你会……”V有一瞬间是柔和的，但很快又是那种平板的语气，“我可以照顾你，教你怎么享乐，或者可怜你那先天不全的交际能力，但一直避免再进一步，你能明白为什么吗？”

　　尼禄希望从来都没好奇过真相。

　　“我是维吉尔体内的血……我们枝蔓纽结，根部也互相缠绕。你也可以理解成克隆或者人造人……你愿意这般乱伦吗？”

　　“……放开我。”尼禄安静了一会，更用力地抠起手铐来。

　　在两具身体的空隙间，冰凉的手指只依赖摸索就找到了熟知的入口，食指插进了一个指节，光是这样也遭受了拼命的抵抗。“滚出去！别他妈碰我，你这……”尼禄只要手上一使劲，穴口上的撕裂感也跟着加了一分，于是只能僵在原处，“……你这贱人。”

　　“随你怎么骂，我们可以照顾你的道德观，一起假装你只是被强奸了，”V的冷笑把尼禄的耳朵吹得发红，“至少你学会了害怕。”

　　尼禄噎住了，往常那些粗鄙不堪的词儿抛弃了他，没法再给屈辱、恍惚和火热混合的勃起打掩护，他只有天性里的反抗还在，下意识地绷紧又绷紧，然后被一圈圈地打开。是的，他渴求过被这般打开，用柔软的肉壁完全地包裹着、取悦着V。但不是被凿开脑髓，扯出所有尊严和弱点，然后被人踩在鞋底，再碾上几脚。“不是这样的，”他颤抖着吸气，“我不是为了这个才……”

　　V的手指进出时的快感越是舒畅，尼禄精神上受的压迫越严重。他大概大叫出来了，“我不问了”或者“快停下来”之类的，但V充耳不闻，几乎是粗暴地扩开尼禄，然后肏了进来。

　　尼禄终于知道V之前的忍耐是为了什么。

　　尼禄的手臂被抓着向后折起，扭得肩关节发出细微的吱嘎声，以腾出更多空间让V运动腰臀。阴茎可比几根手指粗多了，也野蛮多了，从肿胀的龟头，到有些弯翘的中段，一直推入到粗大的根部的过程是那么漫长，漫长得足以让他知道有些东西被不可逆转地改写了实质，不仅仅是好他妈的疼——肏得他深深呼吸了两次才从昏眩里缓过来。地毯上的清洁剂，雨水的霉味和遮瑕膏的气味，两个人的汗水混合在一起的味道，随着昏眩感永远刻在了记忆里。

　　V伏贴在尼禄背上，闷闷地哼了一声，然后舔了舔坚实的肩膀。

　　尼禄感觉到耻毛贴在穴口上的瘙痒没有随着阴茎后退离开而减轻。干涩的柱体翻开敏感的肠壁，又推了进来，戳刺得很深，顶到了大概是膀胱的位置。一种不舒服的异样情欲被注入尼禄的肚脐下方，既火热又发软，让他一边发出咆哮一边扭动，那不是迎合，而是带着绝望的反抗。

　　“操你的，操你全家，你这狗娘养的……”

　　“嗯，乖，再忍忍。”

　　V从压制中垂下手臂，轻轻地环着尼禄的胸口，然后顺着腹肌的纹路往下安抚，然后握住了有些疲软的性器。尼禄不想要安抚，但这让他陷入了某个兴奋又脆弱的状态，尤其是熟悉的撸动还是那么细致、缓慢，带有某种示范性，好像希望他能从此学会些什么。尼禄会记得这些，前提是他不要被令人心脏停跳的轻抚和粗暴挺动的对比搅乱感官，在精神上不要受伤那么重。

　　“就这一次，忍忍就好……”V在银色的短发里喘息，“以后就再也不会见面了。”

　　尼禄的注意力都在忍耐那骨节分明的手带来的连绵爽利上，他被精准的捋动推到前所未有的绝境，花了点时间才想到每周的约定电话和选修课也会跟着消失，对此尚未有实感。V坚挺的鼻梁埋进他的颈侧以咬得更深，比起下身的痛楚来说就像一个奖励。这个瘀伤值得被做成纹身，尼禄昏昏沉沉地想，没有意识到自己在抽噎。

　　“操我……我还需要……”

　　尼禄说不清楚真正的意图，他想要的是色情电话末尾时的晚安，又或者只是课堂上伴随着好听的声音打瞌睡。但也无需再说，一切都不会发生。此时只需要撅起他的翘屁股让人进得更深，乳头在粗糙的窗帘上干磨，让辗转摇晃的动作挤压出被动的润滑，不要再被卡在暧昧不明的温柔里，还对这个残忍的怪物抱有希望。

　　V再次捋了一下，不再撩拨那根硬得冒水的老二，转而用足以分开肌肉的力道扣住了尼禄的腰。他被紧窒又湿热的肉洞箍得快要射出来了，尤其是忍耐了那么长的时间后的爆发影响了他的自制，开头几次抽插完全是在泄火。然而尼禄不再挣扎了，这让他的愤怒失去了目标。他应该让这孩子痛苦——尖叫——又或者只是想忘但忘记不了。他慢了下来，摆着腰让搏动着的器官调整角度，沿着耻骨上方的曲线寻找。“行……会让你好受的。”他呢喃着回应，希望尼禄不要再这么僵硬。

　　而我又在欺骗谁呢？因为体位的关系，V进得太深了，每次动作都牵扯到大片的压力，却没法降低敏感度，原本放慢的动作不由自主地又加快起来。他抵着那个鼓起的腺体和膀胱肆意肏弄，在他怀里的强壮身躯又热又温顺，间或发出一两声压抑的呻吟，吸引着别人弄坏他，操平他，把他揉成一块多孔的海绵。V咬着牙提醒自己，这不是一块死物，是他想补偿的人，活生生的，会带着困倦的神情抿着嘴微笑的，没有做错任何事的尼禄。正这么胡思乱想间，面前扳到极限肩胛窝抽动了一下，V才想起还扣着尼禄的手腕，只得勉力贴着玻璃往上拱了拱，在琢磨着让人放松下来。

　　可这么抽动了十来下，尼禄撑着上身塌着腰的模样却像是脱力了，V摸着后腰没用钥匙就解开了手铐，握住对方手腕缓慢地收回到身旁，果然摸到这年轻人上臂正在抽筋，硬是忍着不吭声。这在肾上腺素水平急速下降的时候常会出现，V应该想到，但在执意折磨尼禄而忽略了。

　　V手上在试图搓热痉挛的肌肉，身下却碾得更重更深，这种一边照顾一边肆虐的行为给予他一种倒错的权力欲。“痛吗？”V蹙着眉头低声问，内心里是希望尼禄继续暴起骂人，然而直到他在眼前模糊一片里释放出来之后，尼禄也只是任他这么索取着。

　　V退了出来，缓慢地带出前液、精液和肠液混合的粘稠，然后用手指随意揩在了地毯上。他伸手从尼禄腋下抱稳了人，歪歪扭扭地站起来，避免再次抽筋，但尼禄并不领情，站稳之后焦躁地想甩开支撑自己走。V握住了尼禄的颈侧逼他看着自己的眼睛。

　　“操你，你哭个什么，”尼禄咬牙切齿地说，不再挣扎了，“我才是吃亏的那个好吗！”

　　V答非所问：“我答应过会温暖你的。”

　　于是他们维持着勾肩搭背又脚步虚浮的姿势一起去浴室。尼禄不会承认在见到V露出失控的表情时在窃喜，进一步证明V说的是对的：事实上他就是愚蠢又自傲，想让V从内部开始碎裂，想成为这个人在泥土里膝行的原因。

　　尼禄确实浑身发冷，天气只是一部分借口。V问：“你想要温水还是热水？”尼禄跌进了浴缸里，牙齿打颤，含糊地应了声，他脱力的手腕被V拽着抬高，以免新的伤口碰到了水。V坐在浴缸边缘，一条小腿支在尼禄身旁，制止他上身往下滑。他会感谢温水的，泡沫从他头顶滑落，清洗掉脏污，再热一点的水他可能会吐出来，现在就很想吐。

　　“我想要你留下来。”

　　V把尼禄受伤的手放在自己膝盖上，然后伸手在泡沫之下轻轻抽动，无关情欲，只是在善后罢了。尼禄在嶙峋的胸廓挨近时握住了对方的膝盖，甚至提不起反抗的念头。情人间的缠绵从最后一次手活里、渐慢的心跳里溜走。

　　V说：“你可以在这里睡一晚上，明天赶回大学，不要因为校方管理松散就不在意出席率。我留了备用资金还有一些旧资料，方便你找到想要的答案。”

　　他还留了干净的衣物，绵软得过分的毛巾，就放在尼禄触手可及的地方。在临出门时，他听见尼禄冲到马桶旁呕吐的声响。

　　…………

 

　　日子一天天过去。尼禄换了行头，换了电脑，表面上是最庸碌的电脑工程师。在沉闷的生活里，唯一的天赐大概就是从V留下的东西里找到了他叔的联络方式。人们都说但丁的压迫感太重，他只觉得这位仁兄闹腾又无耻。他们训练，打架，决裂，和好，再决裂，再和好，磕磕碰碰的竟也能一起生活，持续到大学毕业，然后又是毕业后三年了。

　　“Kid，你得多说说话，”但丁不顾尼禄厌烦的视线，只管双脚翘在餐桌上，“或者多打架，或者多吵架，总之别总是用‘我需要拍拍但我会咬人’的狗狗眼看人，我没法精神感应。你这个样子跟你爸越来越像了，我很担心哪天醒来你就变成了新杀人狂。”

　　“父亲才不是杀人狂……他在变好了，”尼禄把洗好的奶蓟草塞进搅拌器里，为无聊的凉水增加一点带甜味的草腥。“而且也快到出狱的时候了。你能保证大家在同一屋檐下不会把家里拆了，我再考虑要不要继续养着你。”

　　这是个明媚的早上，但丁心想。“那真好，你是个热心肠的小伙子。但是谢了，不，我还有整个世界要拥抱。”而且总得有人在远处看好你们。

　　尼禄耸耸肩，无所谓道：“那就十年后见。”

　　但丁从他手里夺走了水杯，尝了一口，做了个“Really？你要喝这玩意？”的怪脸，把它还了回去。“在我走之前你还有什么要问的吗？”

　　“没有，快滚。”尼禄翻着白眼，就差给人一脚了。他就是那么和蔼可亲。

　　“你真的需要谈个恋爱了，性生活包治百病。”

　　这样的话在尼禄看来就像上个世纪尘封的抽签盒，乍见之下似有所指，实际上不过是一堆无聊的印刷品。没有谁离了谁就活不下去的。随着年岁增长尼禄逐渐明白这个道理，给他留下深刻记忆却又背叛他的人实在不少。他不喜欢操别人，或者被操，也很少自淫，亲密无间难以消退的高潮就像一剂化学阉割，让他想起来就被地毯清洁剂包围。

　　“你到底在说什么？”

　　“在你这个年纪选择清心寡欲的人可太少了啊，有时候我都怀疑你打算当个圣徒或者苦行僧，我还留了伴侣咨询师的名片，你看看有时间去……”

　　“我没有需要一起咨询的人。”尼禄的眉头拧出了一个坑，“说重点。”

　　但丁终于抬起屁股往门外走了：“那就仔细想想，有没有想打电话的对象。Ciao~”

　　尼禄面无表情地喝完水，今天他计划收拾最大的那个客房，把必需品列成购物表，清扫院子，还有一堆难缠的甲方……这些事情足够让他忙起来。

　　他还有个未知的未来，想到要跟强大又冷酷的父亲一起生活，就可能需要更多计划。

　　他不好奇父亲以前的生活，更不好奇关于背叛与赎罪的另一个故事。

　　但他在擦拭灰尘的时候——他真的不擅长做家务——还是把那个铁皮盒子找出来了。

　　时间不会治愈最深的伤痕。

　　在遥远的某个地方，色情电话响了起来。

　　END


	5. DAY11-和兽化的人做（吸血鬼x狼人pa）

　　已经连续两个月没有放晴的日子了。但火炉烧得很旺，外头的水汽没有侵袭进来。室内光源不多，家具基本是桃花心木，整体色泽单调，如果不是客厅正中摆着一副棺材，大概只是仿古建筑里常见的景象，合适当作招徕租户的广告效果图。

　　V不喜欢中央供暖，柴火充满了古典的诗意，除了一圈火光之外整个世界都是冰冷的，符合他吸血鬼的气质。尼禄不喜欢火炉，而他正趴在棺材里，肚子压着干瘪的吸血鬼，上半身撑在V的脑袋一侧玩着手机。跃出棺材阴影的银色兽耳被照亮了，耳廓夹着的几乎没有隔音效果的平头耳塞正放着BPM120左右的曲子——V更愿意选择整齐有力的赋格，同时也经常蹭点摇滚乐——表示这只狼人还在为前几天的口角生气，不愿意交谈。

　　但靠着恋人的感觉会很好，所以尼禄勉为其难留在这里，顺带给V喂食血液。吸血鬼与狼人，自长年的领地争夺、捕猎与反捕猎的残酷斗争以来形成的半共生关系，对于新时代里的他们来说只是幻想读本设定，平时没有什么尊卑之分。比如这会儿从锁骨窝里获得给养的吸血鬼同志正皱着眉头腹诽着又是兔子，就爱抓兔子，狼人同志对大型猎物毫无兴致的结果就是连累他也的食谱也几乎等于素食者。他想说我不要再吃兔子血了，但你们懂的，恋人吵架这种事就是谁先开口谁输了。

　　V眼见尼禄就是故意不做眼神交流，也憋着一口气忍受饮食上的虐待。他殷红的舌尖掠过还在往外冒血的齿痕，终于舔干净了，促使它们封闭。但他还不满足，挪动肩膀往下蹭，从毛茸茸的领口探进去，被青春勃发的肌肤烫得有嘴巴起水泡的错觉。他含住一边乳头，一会儿用嘴唇磨蹭，一会儿用齿背把它推进乳晕里，另一边手也隔着布料玩弄，慢条斯理地拉扯。就这么弄着，炉子里的明火渐渐熄了，外头降水落下的影子，花园里遥远的灯光，都是蒙蒙的，好比一颗倾倒了的雪花球里凝固的时间。

　　手机电量降到了19%，尼禄不耐烦地扯掉耳机对捣蛋鬼发出狺狺的示警声，并没有推开，被玩得腰部自动扭摆。他就像一块烙铁。发情期中的身体很烫，也很软很湿，衣物上的人造绒毛跟半兽化后真正的狼毛比起来手感劣质太多了。“你在想妈妈吗？”他终于说，觉得至少被吸肿了一倍。

　　“想妈妈这件事跟离家的距离和时间有关，我还太年轻，没来得及去想。”

　　“呿。那这是什么？”

　　“我饿，想去旅游，想吃北极熊。”

　　“想放纵这件事跟宅在家的深度和时间有关，你已经太老，不适合旅行了。你连爬起来去冰箱里找一袋新鲜血浆都懒得。”

　　V抬起膝盖，压在已经冒出来的大尾巴下方，有一下没一下地顶来顶去：“那就先消消食吧。”

　　他精致的丝绸裤子和蕾丝下摆很快就被弄湿了。最开始吵架的由头被迅速遗忘，其实从尼禄给自己塞满了膏状的白脂钻进来开始，事情就该这么发展了。今天是V见证的尼禄的第20个或第22个发情期开端，他没费心去记具体次数，因为一直都是在这里解决的，中间的缺漏无关紧要，他们的年轻和衰老在彼此手里。在外头某个地方有一只雪鸮抓住了田鼠。

　　end


	6. DAY11-和兽化的人做（猫化V）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：捏造时空旅行，特别没有逻辑。看起来有点N新V趋势的新VN，而且是喜怒无常的黑猫V酱×4N（手动笑cry），兽化带刺dick警告。感谢Aydana👿的授权。

　　  
　　猫是带着不驯之魂行走的神秘生灵，在黄金沙国流传的说法里，太阳在夜晚落入猫眼内沉睡，借着斯芬克斯的凝视编织谜题。在古代，猫的复仇会叫人毛骨悚然，不在于其灵验，而在于它的曲折离奇。Fortuna是个怪异的地方，尽管离古老非洲十分遥远，居民们还是相信猫背上会有死者的邪灵在晃悠呢。

　　但不管怎么说，总不是所有人都能接受黑暗中偷摸游走的尖利哭叫声。深夜时分偶尔会有两眼通红面色铁青的人提着锥子走街串巷，居民们要么提醒两句然后干脆装作没看见，要么就是赶紧四下呼唤那些毛茸茸的淘气鬼回屋子里来。

　　在这样吵杂的春夜里，离解决救世主事件还没多久的尼禄就遇见了一只翻别人窗如进自家门的大黑猫。

　　说是猫，也许不太准确，这只猫有着常规的猫耳猫尾等部件，但主体是个人形生物，而且是雄性的。他翻进城堡的样子太过理所当然，尼禄看呆了一秒才想起抽出阎魔刀横在毛贼的脖子上，逼他不得不收回肢体缩到石雕像背后。刀身反射的细长灯光映照出一双黄色的猫眼，双方同时“咦”了一声。

　　“所以……你是尼禄？”大黑猫的嗓音柔和却寡淡，仰头往下瞟的模样显然认得眼前的武器，跟“归天”失败丧失理智的恶魔附身有着本质的区别，“现在到底是哪一年？”

　　前圣殿骑士此时还习惯依靠鬼手反应判断恶魔，他的右手发出的光芒稳定清澈，而阎魔刀正在发出欣喜又迷惑的微弱波动，这些反应让尼禄心下莫名先信任了这只猫，然后才想起要撑出威严的态度来，他迟疑地报出一个年份。

　　大黑猫苦恼地皱眉：“它寻求甜蜜的金色天边，好把倦旅之途埋葬。”（威廉布莱克《向日葵》）

　　见尼禄不解的模样，大黑猫的嘴角扯向一边，露出了理应是冒犯的笑容，但他憔悴的眼和低柔的语气又分明不是那么回事：“你别害怕。我是……人类，正在为了制止魔王而奔走，海上突然出现的能量裂缝把直升飞机从五年后扔到这里来了，时间对不应该存在的东西进行了规则修正，才让我变成没有效率的样子。”

　　他停顿了一下，伸手——手掌也是巨大的猫爪——推开了阎魔刀，有些阴郁地说：“我可以下来了吗？”

　　他根本就没奢望征求到尼禄的允许，自然而然地从石雕像背后跳下来，抬脚向城堡内部走去，表现出了某种程度的熟悉。尼禄赶紧拉住这只贼：“你说的魔王是什么东西？”

　　顺滑的猫毛从带着剑茧的掌心里溜走，清晰的皮毛触觉就像直接挠到了心窝。在四颗圆鼓鼓暖洋洋的压力按在手背上的时候，尼禄没有态度坚决地拍开它。黑色毛发下粉嫩的肉趾被前圣殿骑士温柔地兜在手心里，用拇指头下意识地按压了几下，大黑猫粗长的尾巴神经质地颤动起来。

　　“他是不需要化身的毁灭，已经杀了不少好奇的猫了，但你未见之时只会把我的话当作虚词。”毛贼不耐烦地说道，“你们收藏的另外一把剑可以让我回去，我必须……”

　　“没有了，它被阿格纳斯改造成降临之间的装置。”尼禄打断了他，“我可以带你去找剩下的碎片，但是今晚不行，你的身体还在发抖，你需要休息。”

　　大黑猫想把前爪收回去，但前圣殿骑士的反应更快，尼禄反手抓住了对方还是人类皮肤的上臂部分，扭肩把他撞向了大理岩墙壁。单薄瘦削的背脊承受不了这样的冲击，大黑猫被撞得弯下腰嘶哑地咳嗽了几声，让尼禄更加坚持自己的判断：这人确实是人类体质，甚至比一般人更弱，没办法在黑灯瞎火的夜里进入魔物徘徊的研究所遗址。

　　“这是会毁掉红墓市……咳，大半个地球都没问题的事件。”大黑猫冒着冷汗的额头枕在强壮的肩膀上，就靠在离魔剑教团的标志不远的地方，“我有责任尽快解决。”

　　“那也是五年后，你找到之后只要回到往前一点点的时间就可以了。”尼禄哄劝道，隐约不想这人无声息地溜走，对朝夕相伴的其它骑士都未曾这么用心。他有种奇妙的预感，继续问道：“你叫什么名字，为什么认识我？”

　　大黑猫半圆形的耳朵耷拉着，撑在尼禄胸前的猫掌伸缩了一下勾爪，似乎在对抗着攻击的欲望。然后他又长又密的深色睫毛垂下了：“你可以叫我‘V’。我们以后会见面的。”

　　尼禄在靠近时改变了面部的角度：“我们五年后是什么关系？”

　　夜色遮盖了猫眼里的憔悴，V丰满却干燥的唇瓣看上需要被滋润。

　　V说：“那是时间才知道的事情。”他推开了尼禄，像水一样流走了，这次他没受到阻拦。

　　---

　　V蹲在高处，如同真正的猫那样只有趾尖触地，全身凝成圆滑的曲线，尾巴在空中缓慢地摇动着。

　　和Shadow一起被胡来的世界当成橡皮泥捏在一起的结果就是V也有了强大的听觉、嗅觉和夜视力，但体能却跟不上增长的感官，晦涩纷乱又无处不在的噪音让人心烦意乱。他努力聚合起注意力向着时间魔法最浓厚的位置探去，但阎魔刀也在附近，难度上升了不止一点。

　　在辨认的间歇，V又想起了阎魔刀此时的主人：银色头发和浅蓝色的虹膜，身怀锐利的气势和力量，毫无疑问是一位斯巴达后裔。但同时也具备某些软弱的气质，半透明的刘海垂到颧骨上方，显得五官稚气得像还没脱离少年阶段；被孤独驱赶得奔逃的心灵没有得到足够的历练，还在率真地呼唤着他自己也不知道的事物。

　　只是取走碎片，启动几个魔法阵而已，就算是三岁小孩也能完成的事，不必加深接触到让尼禄难以忘怀的地步——V在盘算着他的得失，尚不忍心打碎这男孩应有的平静时光，毕竟自己以后会让他有得受的。

　　猫的深思很快就被打破了，他听见了背后传来的撕裂空气的声音，但身体跟不上反应，被箭矢刺入了肩膀，失去平衡就往屋檐下滚去。

　　有个粗哑的男低音啐了一口唾沫：“呸，竟然是个怪胎。”

　　V用手臂护住了头脸，在滚落的时候身上多了几处磕伤，好不容易才抓住了某个凸起物。然而失去Urizen的坏处就在这时显现出来了，他的情绪不易受激，但极易超过限度，没有恶魔那面承托泛滥的杀意，便全往Shadow倾泻而来。噩梦之物发出凄厉的嘶吼，没去制止宿主的下落，反而裹挟起贫弱的肢体变形成某种非狼非狮的怪影。

　　它的轮廓还在膨胀，扭身轻巧地跃上高处，伸长了爪子寻声从墙角后方提溜起屠猫凶手。那个粗鄙的人类从面目上看就不是个好货色，手中抖落的短弓也泛滥着不祥的毒色，但也只能苍白着脸求饶，浑身抖如筛糠。

　　怪影凝视着爪中的猎物，过了很久才轻蔑地喷了一口气，甩爪扔到某个天台上，再也不看那个屁滚尿流逃走的身影。

　　“为什么你不阻止我。”

　　V窝在巷子里，慢慢地剥去异化的表象，除了黑色的猫耳向后紧贴着头发之外，看上去还是悠然的模样。尼禄拐了出来，却也不知道如何安抚他，只能诚实地回应着：“你没有做任何需要被阻止的事情。”

　　黑色的大猫走了过来，逆光中的猫眼是一双燃烧着的太阳：“谋杀猫咪的弓箭是伤不了我，但我有很多理由伤害他。”

　　尼禄努力放松拳头，在看过那个怪影后还相信眼前的生物是人类的话也太过滑稽了。然而V像一个迷离的梦境，或者薄得几乎没有实质的纱帘，带着讥诮和鸩毒飘来。尼禄以为他们只接触了一瞬间，但其实那之后他浑身炙烫，像被烹煮了整晚，头皮间滚落的汗水正刺痛眼角。他的舌根下含着忧郁、希望和寂静，无法说出真正的理由。

　　“我，呃，相信你……”尼禄甚至无法说服自己，他也没有错过V的嗤笑，“你不会那么做的。”

　　V恢复了难以捉摸的表情，眼睛半闭着：“那就帮我离开。如果成千条人命打动不了你，至少为了证明你的信任。”

　　我为什么把自己绕进去了？尼禄心下迷惑着，还没想出一个回答，那只猫就倒进了他的臂弯。

　　===

　　柳树皮。紫丁香。金缕梅。荆芥。洋甘菊。四周飘拂的幽魂都是些古老的草药。气味先于意识唤起了记忆，杏核形状的眼仁凝视着天花板上的污迹许久，V才明白过来，自己昏睡了一段时间。

　　“我想我应该谢谢你，”V缓缓地眨动酸涩的眼，“你需要的报酬是什么？”

　　靠着墙角椅子上歪斜着的尼禄稍微坐正了：“大部分的活都不是我做的，孤儿院的嬷嬷给你上的药，你不用谢我。”

　　这只黑色的兽类翻过身来，在单薄的木板床上伸了个长得没必要的猫式懒腰，尖锐的爪勾在足趾短促的舒展间显现。V的嗓音也是延长到没必要的慢条斯理，那里面的溢香应属于诗篇：“可爱，可爱的红襟鸟，来我胸前啊。”（《天真与经验之歌》第六篇）

　　尼禄的理性跟突然放弃追逐灯火的白蛾一样，越过了窗子去了茫茫黑夜。V的肩膀上缠着灰白的纱布，里面飘出人类的血腥气，他的鼻尖冰凉湿润，在缩减两张面庞的距离时呼出的气让尼禄以为他有真正的胡须。就像一只柔韧，又易受损伤的猫。

　　“我能嗅到那些碎片的味道，所以我感谢你在这样的夜晚去做了小小的冒险。但你也不会蠢到把它们带在身上，”V说，没有抬眼看尼禄，仿佛视线交汇会把对方吓跑，“如果这是你想要的条件……”

　　他在银发青年的耳旁柔柔地、粘稠地喵了一声。

　　“我不是……”尼禄撒谎了，并且隐约感到V知道他在想什么，因为他没有拒绝甜润的药香靠近，也没有拒绝月牙形状的尖爪慢慢拉开衣襟。V的口腔是正常人类的模样，但有在接触前就让人发干的魔力，而尼禄知道这种口渴不需要被抑制，喝水是缓解不了的。整夜的烹煮让这个椭圆形的缺洞里冒出沸腾的热气，哪怕嘴唇黏膜被细细碾磨揉开，被灌入了沁凉柔滑的触觉，也没有得到应有的平静。

　　尼禄气喘吁吁地推开这只猫，试图认真地沟通：“我不是为了索取什么，你受了诅咒，又中毒了，不可能在短时间里再经历一次时间旅行。”

　　“嗯……事实上有另一件事，”V的舌头轻刮着尼禄的耳珠，仿佛真长着倒勾一样，把年轻男孩刺激得直往后躲，“好心的骑士，我请求你的施舍。”

　　尼禄沉默不语，然而毛茸茸的猫掌轻轻搭在人类的肩头，就跟宣示猎物的所有权一般的行为虽说毫无威胁性，却令他难以拒绝。凭借猫科的灵巧和恶劣的戏弄心，V将这个无法下定决心的男孩引诱到床板上，两掌交握着对方正常的左手，从指尖上吹了一口气。

　　戴着教团戒环的指节在黑色的皮毛里不自觉地往后缩，V感觉到Shadow的本能在诉说把气味沾染上去的冲动，他伸出舌尖从无名指的指根绕过，舔上去的感觉跟看上去一样诱人。

　　尼禄试图把手收回来，结果只是提供了被舔到另一面的机会而已。被轻咬腕上脉搏的时候，尼禄笨拙地屈起手指，挠了挠V的下巴边缘，渐渐地勾引出低沉的咕噜声。“你饿了吗？”尼禄不太理解猫的反应，只沉溺于尖尖的犬齿咬噬时些微刺痛的触感，在被吻到肘窝时已经放松了下来，“我保证姬莉叶炖的奶汁菜更合你的口味。”

　　V舔着吮咬造成的红印，有些遗憾地说：“我吃过橘子罐头，泡面，棉花糖，但是对这具身体毫无作用，恐怕只有血液才有效果。”他感到尼禄拢在后腰的恶魔之手下意识地收紧了一下，忍不住露出苦笑，“只是开个玩笑。”

　　尼禄实在看不出这个人什么时候在说真话，但摸得出V缺乏规律饮食带来的恶果，鬼手爪尖扎进皮质外套，再之下就是硌手的硬骨头，仿佛没有足够的肌肉维持形体。他再次强调：“你需要休息，还要吃点东西。”

　　“如果你们上的药里没有猫薄荷，我会很愿意赖床的。”

　　V叹了口气，将尼禄的手拉到自己脸颊旁，他的体温、脉搏和呼吸里的紊乱经由触摸传递过去，证明所言不虚。即使他是在明亮的电灯下，竖起的瞳孔也在逐渐扩大，变成圆形。

　　尼禄从来没想过要接手一只发情了的公猫。

　　而这只猫已经扒住了他的膝弯，将前圣殿骑士修长而匀称的大腿并靠起来：“我尽量不要太粗鲁，你只要帮我一小会儿，绷紧些。”V被药物的气味熏得心跳加速，对眼前的发展也很是烦恼，“你讨厌这样吗？”

　　尼禄顺势躺下，既然是这样，好像也没办法了，只好茫然地说：“我以为你要借手。”

　　“我现在有刺，直接接触会弄伤你。”V以猫的本能贴着尼禄左右摇摆臀部，一边蹭动一边扯下了绷带随爪擦掉药汁，衣服被胡乱地扔到床下。

　　尼禄只顾看着活色生香的一幕：爱欲抚去了憔悴和防备，V冷酷的一面正被猫薄荷侵吞，斜睨着眯起的眼睛带着猫科才有的如丝如烟，看上去凭空年轻了不少；布满魔纹的皮肤泛着柔和的色泽……尼禄丝毫没注意到V是怎么把阴茎塞进自己大腿缝里的。

　　硬物擦过内侧肌肤的压力感相当陌生，尼禄先是疑惑着。V说得没错，公猫的龟头下方有一圈细密的毛刺，每次穿过裤裆顶到尼禄的鼠蹊部时都会带出勾拉到织物纤维的摩擦声。尼禄眼见着狰狞通红的性器在自己下体上进进出出，顶端冒出的腥膻沾湿了里衣下摆，哪怕只是隔着厚实的制服裤子实际上没有皮肉相触，但其中的淫靡意味却看得他腰下发酸，接着禁不住也有种被卷入情潮的错觉。

　　V的爪子把尼禄的膝弯压在胸前，大腿夹着尼禄的臀侧，跪起上身撑在年轻男孩的上方，只管咬着牙闭着眼睛尽快把自己弄出来，结束这一切。他丝毫没注意尼禄的变化，更没管自己迷乱中的动作时不时顶到不该顶的地方。不仅猫薄荷的气味在撩拨着加强过的嗅觉，属于对方的荷尔蒙也在周围飘散，还有越来越浓厚的趋势，让他脑中的絮语越来越响。他想就地打滚，让脑顶后背在粗糙的地面上摩擦；他想闹，想玩，想毫无章法地打上一场；他想咬住另一个生物的后颈，强迫对方四肢着地，翘起尾巴来。

　　“停下来……”V呻吟着，用尽自持从温暖的身体上抽离，捂着额头摇晃。“别跟着一起发情，我会伤害到你。”

　　“没关系，你总不见得能比几层楼高的怪物更有武力。”

　　尼禄无视对方展开獠牙所释放的威胁意味就靠了过来，就眼下来看，大概鬼手稍微重压一下就能把不知好歹的猫脖子拧断。他从后兜里掏出了保险套，撕开包装，这是来自姬莉叶的无言关爱，只是没想到居然是在撸猫里用上了……尼禄心里想着有的没的，按住了乱踢的腿，把充满润滑的薄膜推上了兽化了的性器，然后迟疑地，缓缓地，环着柱体从上往下顺了一次。

　　这么摸起来，那圈毛刺的硬度倒是不怎么扎手，尼禄带着好奇用拇指指腹压着它揉了几下，然后听到大猫的咆哮声变成像啜泣似的倒抽声。

　　“放开我，”V在呼噜呼噜和哼哼之间好不容易才挤出人类的声音来，“你不会喜欢的。”

　　“事实上，我刚发现小动物还挺有意思的。”

　　尼禄不知道自己的手活技术如何，只能根据猫掌在肩膀上推拒的力度或重或轻地服务着，偶尔握住深色短毛包裹着的猫科睾丸，也不觉得哪里不对劲。V难耐地摇着头，垂到颈间的黑发被摇得像活起来的生物似的，然后弓着背释放出来的模样实在有趣。

　　这种趣味还没持续几秒钟，尼禄的右手突然僵住了。

　　V舔了舔爪子，往脸上搓了几下，再睁眼时语气已变得强硬：“我警告过了，拜托你不要帮倒忙。”他稍微清醒了过来，但怒火又形成了新的迷雾。

　　阎魔刀忠实地执行了真正主人的命令，牵住发出蓝色火焰的鬼手，把尼禄牢牢地钉在床板上。“怎么回事？”尼禄从来没经历过这样的事情，用力拔了一下，没能把指头抽出来，刚反应过来要翻身下去，另一边肢体就被延长的尾巴缠住了。

　　大黑猫流淌进尼禄的双腿间，然后慵懒地刮弄敞开的衣襟下的乳头，肉球没法做出拉扯的动作。V说：“这双手真的很不灵便。”但他把利爪完全展开，扎进对方裤子把它划成布条的动作没有丝毫不灵便的样子。

　　V低头用牙齿拉开破布下的内裤，含住了已经半勃起的性器，他的口腔又热又深，咕噜噜的震动源抵在龟头上，带来的发麻感让尼禄以为马眼就快没了禁制，不到一分钟就克制不住地往后退缩：“呃……你先……停下来……”

　　然而V压根就不听，双爪揽住了尼禄的腰，稍微退出一些用灵活的舌头抚弄过敏感的细沟，然后再度含到咽喉深处，反射性的肌肉收缩和粗重的呼噜硬是把人逼得颤抖起来，来回几次挑逗出射精前兆时又故意退开，用肩膀和脖颈之间的空隙慢条斯理地磨着跳动着的阴茎。

　　尼禄被这忽远忽近的对待弄得无措极了，只觉得头发尖磨到敏感的肌肤，偶尔刺入孔洞的感觉麻痒难耐，几乎是毫无反抗之力就断断续续地射了出来。小股的白浊精液沾染到黑发里的画面，却又是不得了的视觉刺激。

　　V被胡来的性欲反复拉扯着神智，没有因为尼禄呜咽着瘫软下去而放过他，而是用枕头把尼禄的腰托了起来，状似亲昵地用鼻尖和舌面刮着会阴，把那片敏感的区域舔得湿滑无比，直把人舔到想收回被拉开的手脚，好缩成一团抵抗这一波一波骤起骤落的快意。“靠，我就只是用手帮了你而已啊！”尼禄不知道哪里出了错，还妄想着收回突然失控的阎魔刀，然后就被轻咬囊袋后方和会阴根部的直接刺激惊得吞下一声尖叫，年轻的身体又一次硬了起来。

　　到了这个地步，被猫猥亵了臀瓣的事实也不会多让尼禄更震惊了。他说不清当身下被拉扯着向两边分开，被连绵又温柔的舔弄触碰到穴口时的感觉到底是屈辱还是兴奋，只觉得生涩的黏膜被顶开了一个暖热潮湿的口子，然后是没完没了的试探、搔弄和碾压，让他无力推拒。他应该反抗谁？最可恨的是这种舒服的感觉一旦适应下去，漫长的伺候就变成了折磨，没法再进一步又没法冷静下来导致的痒意爬遍全身。尼禄忍不住扭动起来。

　　就在尼禄以为要被生生舔成一滩泥的时候，那只猫停了下来，抬头说：“现在我可能需要借手了？”

　　“什么鬼？”尼禄被问得呆住了。他的左手获得了自由，在另一个体温的覆盖下被拉到两腿间，指腹贴上离开了唇舌而空虚的那处。他触摸到充分的湿润，被舔开的括约肌周围因反复的吸力而隐隐刺痛，他的食指简直是没受到阻力就滑了进去。这让他觉得不是在扩开自己，而是被渴望的肉壁主动含住了。

　　而V就躺在尼禄的身侧，搭着尼禄的上臂一再鼓励：“你尝起来真的很好，感觉到我有多馋了吗……把中指也放进去然后动起来……”

　　天，手指跟柔软的舌头比起来太凉、太尖锐了，他不害怕疼痛，但因找不回之前舒适而焦躁。这会儿他知道在另一个人的目光下慢慢崩溃的感觉有多坏了，难怪这只猫发火。真是难伺候的生物。尼禄腹诽着，但手上还是越来越深入，直到被猫压着手腕顶到指根。叛逆的朋克首饰沾染着不知道是唾液还是肠液的黏糊液体，卡在穴口附近摩擦着。

　　V凑得更近了，猫掌一舒一紧地反复推挤，带动着纤长的手指进出下体，爪背上的粗毛不时擦过根部的牙印，刺痒的撩拨十分要命。更要命的是他似要帮闷哼着的前圣殿骑士把羞耻心翻出来抖一抖，靠在银发鬓角旁发出动情、婉转又轻蔑的低吟。

　　“呼啊……这里还是粉色的……平时守贞令也不能手淫吗？”

　　“操，你别叫春了！”尼禄一着急也跟着哼了哼，终究不如熟知自身优势的公猫来得温软，让他窘迫更重了。

　　V当真用肉球搔弄阴茎背部突起的青筋，在铃口挑逗地点了一下，拉出一条细丝，让周围粉色的皮肤变得更深色了:“你不喜欢吗？我看这里很诚实呢。”

　　尼禄还处于善感细腻的年岁，差点因为这句调侃哭了出来，一边自渎一边羞得鼻翼都红了的样子看着就叫人想说一些更淫秽的词语。

　　V到底没彻底失去控制，见玩弄得差不多了，这才计算起哪个角度能减少伤害。软角质形成的倒钩在冠状沟下方更密集些，他只需要进得慢些，浅些，未必会全部张开，何况还有套子阻隔着。也不知道是如何还记起心软这件事。V只觉深处有一根猫爪在挠，为此他跪坐在尼禄正面，把对方大腿固定在自己腰侧，认真地警告：“不要有任何动作。”

　　眼见尼禄咬着牙点头，抽出湿透的手指敞开身体的样子，V压着激动的生理反应，几乎是屏着息，一分一分地把鼓胀顶端推进软嫩郁热里。无处不在的压力霎时包围上来。“哈……再放松些……”V差点被勒得软下腰，遂往后退了些，感受到细小的倒钩扎进又薄又韧的套子之余，也挂住了紧致的肠肉，动作更是小心起来。

　　撕裂和牵扯混合的痛感不说如何强烈，但着实挨到了某些情感内核的边缘，尼禄抬腰就想挣扎，见着对方也是垂下耳朵，忍得鼻尖都冒出了汗珠，不像有多轻慢的模样，竟也乖乖听指示刻意深呼吸几下强制放松。隐秘结合的地方在极慢极缓的角度变换里被扩得更开了些，逐渐有些滑腻的滋味浮了上来，却因为V实在太过谨慎，不肯全交了进来，反而把快感也压得淡薄。要不是在漫长得就快变成惩戒的琢磨里终于被碰到了舒爽得浑身发抖的一小寸欲肉，尼禄想着大概自己真的会把猫踹了下去。

　　一直仔细观察计算着的V猜到了这些反应的实质，没把尼禄看似挑逗性地缠上腰侧的腿拉开，一边控制着节奏，一边把自己送得深了些，抵着销魂紧箍的内里小幅度地磨蹭。

　　被这么缓缓碾过敏感之处，尼禄被猫掌按住了肩膀才发现自己也跟着那些进出的动作向下追逐，怪异的焦渴感就在那里，他制止不了自己。他听不清关于放松的劝诱，本能地张得更开，密道被抽丝似的刮弄，丝丝缕缕的酸胀和疼痛激起了难耐的晃动，换来大腿上被不轻不重地扇了一掌：“专注。”——那力度和柔软没有胁迫性，反而让尼禄感到了亲昵。

　　性爱之事是否都这样容易跟爱或者陪伴混淆到一处去，尼禄并不明白。他只知道细致之处透出来的温存，与“孤独”“悲痛”似乎是反义词。如果早些遇上，或许就不会再怀疑为何自己是个异类，这个道理偏偏在一只陌生的猫身上学来，实在让人头脑混乱。

　　“我专注不了，”尼禄听到自己的呻吟逐渐变得柔软，变得像猫一样，原本该有的矜持也随着欲念蒸腾而被抛弃，“你……你好慢……”

　　越是高洁守序之人，放浪起来就越是销魂，何况这孩子清隽的脸庞被红潮和眼泪涂抹得甜美无比，哪怕是生硬的责怪也暗含着撒娇的意味。V还留着小半长度在外头，就怕真把人弄得不情不愿，可身下的躯体自动自觉迎合的动作越来越明显，在他勾着的腘窝下方，肌肉的抖动和汗水也被情色晕染，尼禄像是在用遍身的力气勾引着的样子十分动人。

　　V感觉到了吃力和难以言喻的舒爽，一个没控制好，就已经递到了最深处，他的胯部紧靠着尼禄的臀肉碾动，果不其然逼出了更加轻柔却欢愉的叹息。恍惚间他像在一本空白的珍稀诗集留下签名一样急切，急于把这个笔迹扩大、抹匀，一直印到书脊深处才好。

　　在V尖利的犬齿咬上喉结时，尼禄也在粗鲁地抱住公猫头顶含咬着肉乎乎的耳瓣。当尼禄试图抓住敲打着床板的粗大尾巴时，V也在坏心眼地托高尼禄的腰臀，相接的地方便发出叫人脸红的啪啪声响。两人的交合比起讨好更像侵吞掠夺，比起折磨又多了许多缠绵，都把对方弄得气喘吁吁，震颤不已。猫科的生命力教半魔也领受不住：“你究竟，是来逗我，还是来肏我的！”

　　“你也是活泼得过分，”V边忍耐过电似的爽快感，边扣紧了乱扭的躯体冲撞不知餍足的小穴，“能不能安静一秒……”

　　答案当然是不能的。尼禄只是因为右手被困才不得不留在原地，但他强壮的肌肉足够撑起下身，把敏感的龟头抵在猫科柔软的肚腹上摩擦，把七零八落的浊液涂得到处都是。当春夜快要过去的时候，尼禄就像忘记什么叫羞耻似的贴着黑色的猫耳，把刚学会的一些坏话灌了进去。

　　猫科的情潮本该来得快去得也快，但V抓紧尼禄髋部，迫使他接受苦与乐的极致的时间却很漫长，漫长得像有一棵树要在尼禄肚子里扎根了。过后V没有着急着解开阎魔刀，慢慢地退出去之后先是吻了尼禄泛红的苹果肌，然后是鼻梁，下巴，身体的中线，吻到肚脐，用舌头清理被自己带出来的粘腻液体，然后是内膝和脚踝。这种朝圣似的举动对平复尼禄的呼吸毫无作用，于是当V提出一直在问的问题时，尼禄根本没有理智去制止答案从脑子里直接跳到对方面前。

　　属于黑暗生物的冷酷没有浪费一秒钟就回到了V身上。他离开的速度之快，简直就像厌恶这场交易似的。

　　

　　

　　海面上，离岛上医院不远处。

　　格里芬像憋了一辈子没说话，刚回到现实时间就迫不及待地从魔纹里冲了出来，又尖又利的嗓音叫个没完：“我的天！V你这么禽兽还想着去招揽那倒霉孩子给你擦屁股吗？再怎么笨的人，经历过失手又失身还被始乱终弃的事，还联想不到你的身世的话那可真的要检查一下脑袋！”

　　V单手挂在鸟腿上，刚脱离强制融合和时间颠倒的效应还没过去，只能有气无力地回答：“时间在跟我作对……不过，当你把无限放置于掌心，永恒也不过是一小时而已。”（《一粒沙子》）

　　“那是什么意思？哦，别解释，你解释的话我就飞不动了。不如想想怎么面对他的反应，他会把刀剑放在门背后等着砍几块瘦骨头，或者要求你也‘等价交换’，还是会给你一个温暖的怀抱？哈哈哈总要做最‘好’的打算！”

　　V确实不知道这么擅自跑回五年后会遇到的是什么样的恶魔猎人，但他恢复了一些体力后，意外地发现自己并不担心。

　　“他不会的。”

　　住院大楼近在眼前，属于斯巴达血统的波动从高处打开的某个窗户里传来，V很快就能知道结果了。

　　不论是哪个状态的尼禄，他都可以再次邀请他。

　　  
end  
　　

　　  
　　


	7. DAY20-车震（大学AU番外：婚车）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：被新VN群内血书逼出来的大学AU番外，甜甜爱情，车震，婚纱V酱 x 白西装尼禄。巨OOC，真的很OOC，OOC不嫌事大。你已经得到警告了（山姆大叔.jpg）。AND我爱群里的所有人，你们都是天使！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　一开头七种滔天大罪，结束时却是结婚典礼。——《在中、长篇小说之类的作品里最常见的是什么？》契诃夫

　　

 

　　尼禄觉得随着一点点接近当年美学教授的年纪，看待事物的方式也在以水滴石穿的速度转变，也许称不上成熟，但多少能理解记忆里那种古怪的笑容：V当时既想纵容他，又被他所伤，苦恼于怎么兼顾他的安全和心事——就像怀抱着一只受伤的豪猪。尼禄心想至少这次，这次没有必要再逼V作出难堪的抉择了。

　　然而认知到道理是一回事，真正行动起来却是另一回事。尼禄时隔五年再次拨打色情电话是一个月以前的事，当铃声响到第三下的时候他忽然失去了兴致，撂了电话。现在他咬着舌头，在被磨损得看不清数字的金属拨盘上重新按下那串数字，心率飙升的速度跟被意外点名的情况差不多，好像忽然就回到了大学时代。不是青涩，不是紧张，而是因为某种慢慢膨胀的感觉。

　　尼禄的心神全在听筒里了。刚拨完号码到嘟嘟声响起之间隔了30秒——对方确实很谨慎，正在使用特殊设备监视电话回路。

　　响铃第三声之前V会追踪到这边电话机的大致物理地址——尼禄也不是什么傻白甜了，多少也做了先行调查，通过自己的情报网摸索到V最近的行动范围。当V看到来电正在同一个城市里的时候，会是什么表情？

　　响铃第六声的时候，电话被接通了，还没等对面吭声，尼禄就抢先说：“猜猜我现在穿的是什么？”

　　电话那头传来一个呛住了似的声音，然后是漫长得像五年那么久的沉默（也许只有三秒钟），V轻笑了起来：“……这个号码已经不提供色情服务了。”

　　“但你保留了电话转接服务，要不然我没法打通。”尼禄的脸皮也随着年岁增长了，多少有些被但丁带得痞坏，“所以猜猜看吧，老头子。”

　　“只比你老了几岁，同学。不过我确实不了解现下流行的游戏了，让阴郁的争论和狡狯的嘲弄逃跑*吧。”（《古代吟游诗人的声音》）

　　尼禄说：“我穿着女仆咖啡厅的长裙制服，XL号的。”

　　V：“……”

　　“要不要猜一下裙子下面有什么？”

　　“……”

　　“没有丝袜，没有内裤，但有一个定时炸弹和一双短靴。”

　　“……什么？”

　　“这个打扮太凉快了，大晚上的，风钻进骨头缝的感觉好空洞，我可能得了老寒腿。”尼禄听到背景音里有风声和引擎的轰鸣，继续装作无辜的语气，“你在工作吗？”

　　V听起来难得的不自在：“……刚结束工作。”

　　尼禄说：“这边也是刚忙完。但是出了岔子，接应的人变节了，我只能靠自己。”

　　他听见某个没说出口的脏话，一道长长的刹车声和转向灯的滴答声。

　　“你到底在哪里？”

　　“xx公园x出口的电话亭里。如果没有工具，37分钟后在林清水秀的地方被炸死也是不错的选择。你可以给我带一罐啤酒么？”

　　“在原地别跑。”V不等回话就干脆利落地挂了电话。

　　尼禄走出电话亭，靠在一旁的模样很是懈怠。15分钟后他就听到了时速至少200迈的物体边狂按喇叭边驶来的声响，也不知道这是闯了多少道关卡吃了多少罚单——抬头看到车子的时候尼禄失语了。

　　那辆不知死活的悍马带着刚撞翻垃圾箱的残渣也就罢了，车身被涂成喜庆的红蓝白、引擎盖和防撞栏上装饰着心形的玫瑰花环、粉色丝带和一双歪歪扭扭的小天使也就罢了，驾驶员竟然离开了驾驶座，打开车门向他伸出胳膊，一条穿戴着女式的黑色长手套的胳膊。尼禄立刻迎了上去，在车子一点都没减速的情况下助跑起跳，准确地抓住了对方的小臂，被拽得差点以狗爬的姿势跌进车厢。

　　眼前正在犯下危险驾驶罪的原美学教授回头拉住了方向盘，以冰冷的怒气使车头回到道路上，转向系统发出的摩擦声叫人牙酸。V看上去似乎不曾老去，但也许是他化了精致的妆，还有假发、假胸、假宝石项链，和婚纱的缘故。

　　黑色的。

　　一字肩的。

　　长下摆的。

　　蕾丝长裙。

　　毫无疑问真的是婚纱。

　　尼禄心想：我怎么可能在出乎意料这件事上赢得了V。

　　尼禄说：“去开阔的地方，我没有太大的信心百分百拆掉。工具箱在哪？”

　　V说：“后备箱下面。”然后就不说话了。

　　尼禄耸耸肩：“失望了？”他没穿女仆装，而是穿着亮白色的西装，只剩两颗扣子还在原位的淡黄色衬衫，胸口别着一朵红玫瑰，没打领带。V肯定在远处就已经看到了，但还是愿意把他拉上车，这说明了一切。车内经过加固改造，第二排座椅靠窗放置，尼禄只需跨两大步就抓住了后排，然而他并没有去拿工具箱，而是直接把自己背部扔进坐垫里，一手抠着真皮座位的边角稳定身形，另一手盖在裤裆的隆起上开始抚慰。

　　V从后视镜里看到了整个过程。尼禄的嘴唇红润，脸色却异样地铁青，呼吸也急促短浅，显然是被某种药品影响了。银发青年迷离着眼费力地扯下腰带，把西装裤拉扯到膝盖上方——虽然没有炸弹，但也确实没有内裤——到底是谁教的！——泛着水光的阴茎迫不及待地跃出，被手掌握着粗鲁地撸动了几下，很快整个人向后拱起发着抖，似乎只是这样就泄了出来。压抑的呼吸在狂野的行驶里几乎听不见，尼禄干咽了好几下才发出清楚的声音：“还有18分钟。”

　　V只用了12分钟就穿过了三个街区，冲到行人稀少的过江大桥桥底，险些撞上了桥柱，他的驾照应该是保不住了。去他的亲爱的上帝的驾照。

　　V正要扯开安全带，冷不防被尼禄从身后按住了扶手下方的电动按钮，椅背瞬间下了几十度。白色的西装裤已经被扔到了车门边，尼禄握着锁死了的门把手，跪在V的大腿上方，因为驾驶座太宽，他的两膝撑开的幅度让人足以看清大好春光。“这婚纱是租的还是买的，”在被深重得喘不过气来的情欲煎熬的同时，尼禄竟然还有心思担心弄脏裙摆，“不是便宜货吧？”

　　“抢的。”V的语气就像只是刚买了杯新咖啡，但他也有在帮忙撩起那些繁复的、交叠了好几层的蕾丝，让尼禄把湿润硬胀的阴茎直接贴到自己大腿上。这可是很好，很紧实，没有赘肉的，穿着半透明黑色丝袜的大腿。尼禄就快要咬破脸颊内侧了，尼龙的阻滞感和恰到好处的顶撞在鼓动他加大淫动的幅度，反复厮磨间流出的透明液体没被丝袜吸收，而是顺着流畅的肌肉线条漾开。

　　尼禄被深处的热燥骚动刺激得不断扭动，以不讲理的蛮劲压制住掐着髋部上的手，硬是不顾阻拦，从婚纱下方侵入到更深的位置，前后晃着屁股。整个过程很安静，但V觉得实在太吵了。

　　尼禄一边在布料下磨着对方腿根上纤薄的丝绸，将汁液挤上去，一边拧着眉头问：“为什么要穿着婚纱和丝袜开悍马，还有这是镂空内裤吗，为了工作？”

　　“商业机密。”

　　“操你的商业机密，我会像胡桃夹子一样把你可怜的脑袋夹开，看看这个鸡蛋壳里面都是些什么糟糕的肿瘤……操！”

　　修长的手指隔着纱裙在抚平那根没完全释放的阴茎，也在拉扯它，接着扣着柱体滑动，滑到根部时碰上了一个环状的塑料制品。V试着左右转动了一下，尼禄马上窝着腹部软了腰，原本撑着门把手的手臂也像为了护住痛处收了回来。尼禄的额头就贴在V的额头上，银灰色的睫毛上下合在一处，这么近的距离里只能看到眼周的阴影下有红肿和湿透的痕迹，这种艳丽惹恼了V。

　　“炸弹到底是怎么回事，”V扳住尼禄的肩膀把人往侧面带，以看清那个塑料环，“你说的工作又是在哪里出了问题？”

　　尼禄依旧闭着眼睛，痛苦和快感交织使声门都在痉挛，没法完整地说清楚：“……目标在‘那种’俱乐部……调整电脑系统的借口行不通……”

　　V总算搞明白这是什么了，两个用于强迫阴茎勃起的羊眼环被某种充气装置连接在一起，似乎还有持续注入药液的机能，如果不能及时解开，就会使阴茎过度充血而受伤。尼禄确实没法光靠自己打开这个专门折磨人的结构，不仅贸然破坏后药液渗出可能会直接废了他，充气装置圈得实在太紧了，V只是试图寻找钥匙孔在哪里，还没用上钻刺的工具，都已经让人痛得额头冒汗。

　　V翻过来让尼禄可以躺在座椅内，肩膀斜靠着车门，自己往下挪动小心地拉开大腿：“设计者在哪里？”

　　“死了，”尼禄的膝盖撑在了V裸露的肩膀上，在摇摇晃晃地挣动，咕哝着，“那混账事先就买通了消息，但遇上的是我，还没哪个目标能不死透的……可是他故意不带钥匙……”

　　在路灯与车内顶灯混合的重影下V凭借十二分耐心找到了脆弱点，也不知道如何动作的，尼禄只觉得有某种溶液从灵活的指头上滴到囊袋上部的毛发内，尽管知道V没有在玩弄他，但蠕动着的小股冰凉撩过毛发、以及专注的呼吸吹过湿透的皱褶的感觉，还是让肌肉不由自主地扯了一下。V说：“别动。”尼禄便主动压着呼吸，免得哭吟从牙缝里涌出来。

　　但预想里的剧痛没有到来，噼啪几声碎掉的塑料被扔到了座位下方，一下子被解放的感觉既猛烈又暗含某种遗憾，尼禄骤然吸气，双腿下意识地回勾，差点踢到了方向盘。那个装置让血液难以回流，同样也阻碍到精索进出，即使V细心地照顾着过于敏感的部位，让硬得快要裂开的性器吐出了一点浑浊的体液，然而还是没有舒缓多少压力。尼禄眼冒金星，感觉就像漂浮在某块红色的云里，掌心里都是汗，以至于把V重新拉到座椅里的动作都剩不下多少精度，只是因为被纵容才侥幸成功罢了。

　　空气回到肺部，理智回到脑子里，药物侵染的效果似乎过去了些，但尼禄没意识到自己正钳住V的双肩，把灼热的胯部提了起来贴近裹着黑色束腰和蕾丝的腰部，凭着有力又饥渴的摆动让V疼痛。尼禄的鼻音、按压和吸吮都像刀子，强迫V躺在被闷得汗湿的座椅深处接受挑逗，然后尼禄一边凝视着带上了金棕色的绿眼睛，一边极慢极柔地让两个人的阴茎不依靠手的辅助贴在一起。当他开始磨蹭的时候，V同样也发出了难以自已的喟叹。

　　尼禄的腰往下游动，阴茎按进了V的腹股沟，而V的阴茎压在他饱满又分隔清晰的腹肌上。尼禄就这样笼罩着V，反复碾压，拉起，紧绷，舒缓……他的力量、热量和美妙的曲线足以让他们一起生长，扩大，到达爆发的边缘。他看见V努力维持冷静和坚硬的表情，仿佛随时会抽身而去，但积累到某个时刻后，那双漂亮的眼睛失去了焦点，回望他的视线缓缓沉没在欲望中，然后身下的窄腰也在下意识地追逐着律动的节奏，他的腹面和衬衫之间的空隙变得粘湿。

　　尼禄需要看见V也会因为契合的快乐而无言地乞求，失去控制，这比在愉快中枢上直接来一发电脉冲更叫人倾倒。

　　充满色欲的贴近似乎永无尽头，连绵的牵扯和压迫冲击他们的脊柱、腰胯和大腿，萦绕不去，骨血里都是内啡肽奔流的痕迹。尼禄挤捏着衬衫下方鼓起的弧度，近乎执拗地想把对方先弄崩溃，并不太在意会为此被遗留在狂热的高处。密集的爱抚确实会让V伸展着脆弱的颈项，闷哼里也会搀上迎合和愉快，最后张开唇齿颤抖着忘记言语，这样的景象让人难以思考。但即便如此，尼禄也还能清晰地感觉到背上刺痛弥漫，名为“随时可能失去一切”的自发刺痛。

　　忽然V向后撑起身，抓起被拨到一边的大片裙摆扣在尼禄腰眼上往下掀，遮住光裸的屁股。第一下没拉动的时候戴着黑蕾丝的手指转而去拧鲨鱼肌附近脆弱的痒痒肉，准确地让亢奋得听不进人话的家伙迎面倒下。车窗外传来行人的响动，有个年轻男人牵着三条拉布拉多经过，似乎往这边瞟了一眼，然后若无其事地继续遛狗——这就是大城市里的优待，婚车和新娘的组合就像某种特权鸣笛，比救护车或者消防车还顶用。人们情愿相信婚誓神圣到能够拼合所有裂隙，从而得了某种习惯性目盲，看不见玫瑰花下的肮脏，V心想，这就是他选择变装的原因之一。

　　V说：“炸弹拆除了吗？处理好了就下车，我还有约。”

　　尼禄心想：哦，意料之中的反应，谁叫我非要抓住一个特别滑溜的教授不可呢。

　　“就一分钟……再待一分钟就好……”尼禄在手刹旁垂下了一边膝盖休息。V毫不怀疑之前尼禄的力量和姿势能把车摇翻了，但他们之间什么时候有过安全的体位？

　　V的左手隔着黑纱在尼禄臀部上绕过，感受到缠绕全身的震鸣并没有因为中断而减弱，尼禄的体重推挤着他不算强健的骨架，懒洋洋地赖着，延续着。V试着遏制打开车门把人推下去的欲望，尼禄还在顶他……还在撩拨他。

　　为了分散注意力，V顺着白西装后背拍了拍，当一个完整的、高热的尼禄在怀里的时候，很难拒绝抱抱他的想法，这是人性的弱点。蕾丝被汗水和粘稠物吸附在皮肤上的不适感让V心烦，当心烦到达顶峰的时候他从后视镜里看到自己的脸，是一种被撕扯，被粉碎，然后被重新糅合才有的表情。

　　“已经十分钟了，你可以下去打车去找销魂窟，去跟别人撒娇，没必要故意让自己陷入险境然后跑来求救。”V喃喃着。“我不是你一个电话就能叫来的按摩棒。”

　　尼禄依然靠着椅背，没有抬头：“教授，我发誓这只是意外。而且我还在回想五年前的作业，你能不能先别哭……”

　　V说：“我已经递交辞呈了。”

　　“但据我调查他们留着你客座教授的合同，所以你还是有义务批改我的作业，”尼禄觉得自己的脸皮越发的坚实，得寸进尺地动手拆掉那些首饰和衬垫，V的化妆质量肉眼可见的变好了，反而显得整个人诡谲阴鸷，“就当是安慰一个逃课学生多年后复发的良心？”

　　V确实没有示弱，假如没压抑自己吸取空气的声音的话，就仅仅是眼睛湿润过度罢了。他不仅默许了拆开拉链的冒犯，还示意尼禄从置物架里拿出卸妆棉来：“说吧。”

　　尼禄思考了一下怎么开头，清了清嗓子：“我有很多时间思考美是什么，曾经我以为是安全、温馨，是数学上可靠的概念，诸如此类。后来我意识到被但丁和你毒害了，你们以为让我融入人群，拥有健全的人际关系是对我好。”

　　那些假的东西被扔到后座，V的束腰上的绑带太复杂，只能留着了，褪下化妆带来的血色之后V看起来还是记忆里那个苍白的斯文败类的模样，可能因为工作需求还有了些健身训练过的痕迹。尼禄从衣兜里把润滑剂拿出来，然后脱掉了外套，侧过去开始给自己做扩张。他很久没这么做过了，而在通透的玻璃窗内被人注视着，还得小心不要按到什么开关，他做得并不轻松。

　　尼禄说：“不是的，人群跟腐臭的沙丁鱼罐头没两样，这个世界太拥挤了，每秒钟都有无辜的人被残忍地挤死，内心被挤到破裂的人比地上的白蚁更多。我在弄死别人的时候只会想起你的孤傲，似乎这样就能呼吸顺畅一点；当我被挤得失血而去找水的时候，喝下的每一口都是你。”

　　尼禄试着放轻松，右手握拳勉强撑在仪表盘前的平台上，左手从臀沟探下去，努力让手指更滑更暖一些，进得更深一点，但里面紧致的肌肉在跟主人作对，他可能该先做更多的练习才过来，但意外总让他来不及。现下他只能在抵抗听见肌肤摩擦声时本能的尴尬与反抗心，无名指和中指交剪撑开，使得穴口再张得多一些，多余的润滑剂从指缝里流下来。

　　尼禄原本就没彻底释放，但为了取悦对方，正在忍耐着所有急切，尽可能地展示隐私，湿软的部分偶尔翻出一点深红色来。尼禄只是为了这一个目的打开身体，比起享乐更多的是无助，难受得微微收腰，口中却像是在念着什么祝祷或者经文似的，这些话在他胸膛里酝酿了太多次，才能在呻吟也滞涩的情况下坚定地吐露着。

　　V心想着，这孩子有当圣职者的潜质，在浑身散发着情欲的气息，极尽热烈地求欢的同时，还能如此正直而诚实。这样的对比令人沉迷。

　　尼禄说：“美……其实就是恐怖本身，是个体被宇宙照射而恐惧湮灭的瞬间，是意识到你是插进我太阳穴里的一把生锈的勺子、一个不可能愈合的伤口。我不可能健全，同时也没有人比你更蔑视健康、厌恶世俗、从骨子里视纯洁为敌人。我需要与你交流，一开始我翻看你留下来的东西：尼采、瓦格纳和威廉布莱克，以为可以窥见你的内心，但反而离得更远了——你根本没有那么完美，而我总是用想象为你披上光辉。你用虚无缥缈的理论包裹的头脑里都是脓汁，你残缺得几乎没法靠自己站稳，而人们说我是一把只会杀人的刀子，所以我可以当你的武器，我们本来就适合彼此。

　　“最后我才明白必须要接触到你本人，不是隔着电话，而是一定要看着你的眼睛，看清你每一次转而眺望远处的眼珠是为了什么在震动；一定要握住你的手，摸到你的脉搏，不让你随便推开拥抱或者用无伤大雅的拍打肩膀掩盖潜意识。我要知道你在害怕，这样才叫做交流。而在浪费了那么多年之后，还有什么接触能比性爱更直接，更快？”

　　尼禄终于把第三根手指也放了进去，生疏而漫长的开拓充满了酸涨和干涩感，他的肩胛骨下涌动着熟悉的抽筋前兆，而他只是轻咽下不安和羞耻。戴着黑色蕾丝的双手伸了过来，帮忙稳住了悬空的腰，让那些想象中的气味远离了，仅仅是这样微小的扶持就足够他鼻子发酸。但他还需要用一个挑衅作结：“怎么不说话，是不是内心里有个两天大的小宝宝正在哭泣？”

　　V想将人拉进火辣的热吻里，或者就地摔进防滑垫里，以灰尘和血液淹没这个在不知不觉中变得难以掌控的叛逆学生。但他的嘴唇自行贴在了正在打颤的胯部上，双手揉按着臀肉，然后手指滑到穴口周围感受那进出时的湿泞和张合。V说：“我在思考给你的评分……抑扬音韵实在太差了，只有C-，理论核心过于注重煽情而没有阐述具体概念，可以给个C，而且原本的作业要求是手写下来，你的总体成绩是B-。”

　　尼禄抬起一边眉头：“……那我还至少有一项得了A，是这个得分项吗？”他抽出湿透了的手指，慢慢沉下腰来，在对方大腿上“作弊”。药物残余让他的后面又软又热，带出的液体不管不顾地揉在厚重的蕾丝上，越蹭越痒，越痒越情动得深，他真正期待的东西从布料下卡进他的腿间，而V在进一步引导他调整姿势以骑坐的姿势蹭到了一起，他笑了出来。

　　“这次我不想忍。”尼禄说。

　　“那就不要忍了，”V不知道用什么割开了缠人的蕾丝层，然后是又一层，直到裙摆向两边垂地，然后放出高高抬头的阴茎递到尼禄胯下，“别太紧张，会弄伤你自己的。”

　　扶在腰眼上的双手促使尼禄挺直脊背，而他则支着两边扶手缓缓地迎接攻势，再也不用忍着呜咽，肆意地叫了一声，只是刚含住龟头的刺激就让尼禄感受到想要马上爆发出来的饥渴。他沉浸在为了舒缓痒意和痛苦而摇晃的节律里，他想要更多更好的推进，这个压力碰触到了内部的肿胀，好像直接就把液体从身体里挤榨而出，他的阴茎不受控制地吐出清液来。他有太久没有这样无所顾忌地追寻某个明确的东西，兴奋得发抖，以至于像是得了血瘟病似的。

　　“痛吗？”

　　“妈的痛死了……你他妈就是让人受不了，性格和鸡巴都是，你就是‘让人受不了’这个词本身，操，太痛了……！”

　　尼禄情迷意乱没有逻辑的回应让V发晕，连带之前几乎是重锤一样的示爱一起冲开冰冷的隔阂，粘腻蜜意间的抱怨有着反过来填满心房的实质，V的脑髓底部提前炸起了火花，直激灵灵地也跟着惊喘了一声。太紧了，太细密了，一节节围上来的温热没有嫌隙，浅浅进出间带出的淫水也证实了尼禄有多么忘我。这都满足了V所有的幻想和奢求：被专注地抚摸着，被毫无保留地偏爱，被坦诚地接纳。

　　纠缠纷乱的思绪里更急切的反而是劝诱对方不要紧张的V，他拢住尼禄腰部的双手用力下压，在几个起落后撞破最后的空隙，紧紧地顶入敏感的深处腺体，让对方心甘情愿地哭叫出声。尼禄的腿根在抽搐着，整个人被顶得向后靠，欢爱间手肘失控地敲到喇叭，响声带来的惊慌又促使他的肠道收缩到极致。尼禄的一切都是那么让人发疯。V持续而稳定地抬腰，座椅被摇得吱嘎作响，把骑着他像骑着独角兽的小疯子肏得膝盖一点点偏移，双腿越张越开。尼禄不知不觉中勾着椅背把胸口送到了侵入者的面前，乳孔几乎被咬穿的刺激让他失控地摇着头，声音也叫得嘶哑。

　　V含着那硬得像小石子一样的乳头含含糊糊地又问了一次：“痛吗？”——他诡异的自尊要求对方完全的臣服，全身遍布烙印，精神被驯服……但这是尼禄，他只能给予照顾，而无法下手去扭曲这孩子的天性，所以最多只能问：“痛吗？”

　　而尼禄将V的手拉到自己阴茎上，在他蜷起的手指里到达至高点后，似乎终于有心力认真面对这个问题——就跟调查他的所在地，曾经工作的地方，那些留下来的书一样，认真地面对他的恐惧——尼禄靠着V的肩膀轻轻说了一句三个词组成的句子，这句话结果了V。

　　V几乎是毫无体面地抓住尼禄做最后的冲刺。他说：“我们真的浪费了很多时间。”

　　过后尼禄腿脚发软地用车上的储备弄干净自己，重新恢复了人类的尊严，穿着皱巴巴的西服半瘫在副驾驶座上。车子一直在行驶，颠簸里他好像看到前方有座洋房，但V没有减速，不管不顾地就用车头撞进了大门，然后他们看到一幅很糟糕的家族画像。尼禄惊醒过来，发现自己睡了大概一小时。

　　“我们这是去哪里？”平日里的傲慢和狂躁似乎被肏出灵魂了，尼禄前所未有地平和，除了犯懒之外脑袋竟然十分清晰。

　　V没有回头，从裙摆下方把一个箱子踢了过来：“打开看看，记得带着鉴证手套才能碰里面的东西。”

　　尼禄依言提了起来，有点重，打开来之后发现箱子里装的是几块一样大小的金属片，就着外头微弱的月光他只能辨认出是不同颜色的合金，上面带着条纹。他问：“这是什么？”

　　“凹版雕刻，激光水印，金属电板。”

　　尼禄顿时觉得每次听到V说话之前都要做好心理准备，之前提到婚纱是抢来的时候他还没当一回事，现下终于明白为何要这么大费周章了：“你……偷了谁的印钞母版？”

　　“别担心，只是99.6%相似度的仿制母版，足够进印钞厂印刷，但还不是最抢手的那种。今晚我原本打算在公海交易，你突然出现打乱了计划，所以你也得跟着上贼船了。”

　　尼禄苦着脸把箱子合上了：“我比较想去私奔。”

　　V说：“……我还欠你一罐啤酒，正好游艇上有小冰箱。”

　　尼禄心想，好家伙，原来这种心情还挺有意思的。

　　他们上船之后对着舒适的固定沙发视若无睹，锁定好航线后没浪费什么时间就在甲板上又躺到一块去了。咸涩的海风和不知哪来的沙子吹拂他们的皮肤，V握着尼禄的腘窝继续帮他排除药物的影响，用美味的磨蹭、搏动、轻咬、环绕、戳刺、按压、涂抹、碾转……尼禄因为没完没了的温柔的暴力而哭求了一个多小时，才有空爬起来去找他应得的食物。

　　这么折腾了一晚上，连常见的黎明寥星都变得悦目起来。尼禄靠着栏杆撑着下巴，身上只挂着短裤，似曾相识的场景在V眼里却有不同的意义。他想说：“你看起来很幸福。”但转念一想，你觉得别人口渴是因为自己口渴，那你觉得别人幸福也就是……于是咽回了那句话，变成一个像是自嘲又像低头沉思的微笑。

　　尼禄倒是没有这种七转十八弯的心思，他想说什么就说什么，也不一定是为了回答，只是闲聊罢了：“你那种笑法太渗人了，在想什么？”

　　V抬头看过来，尼禄假装没有偷眼看人，只是突然对远处徘徊的鸟群起了绝大的兴趣，然后喝了一口手里的冰啤酒，泛着白沫的琥珀色液体从唇缝里滚下，不甚突出的喉结在皮肤下忽隐忽现。V只是那么看着，就觉得一股扯痛从睾丸里升起。

　　【我喝的每一口都是你。】

　　尼禄说：“既然都到公海了，不如结婚吧。”

　　脑海里的回忆和现实里的声音重叠，V一下子理解不了尼禄在说什么。

　　尼禄说：“正好你穿着婚纱，而我本来也穿着不错的西装。”

　　V就像是会被自己的声音吓到似的，缓缓又轻柔地回答：“不行，你值得最好、最盛大的婚礼，所有宾客都会来装饰你的新房，宴会大堂布满鲜花和美酒的那种。况且又有哪个神灵敢祝福我的婚姻？”

　　尼禄处于一种极度乐天到叫人生恨的情绪中，他转过来握住V的手摇了摇：“这里又没别的人，我们当自己的主婚人，你可以随便找本诗集把手按上去发誓，以机动舱里偷懒的那只三花猫赋予我们的权利发誓相守，直到死亡把我们分开。天上飞过去那些是伴郎伴娘们，可有几千只呢，这是一场盛大的婚礼。”

　　于是他们发现要完成这项创举还需要戒指和交换誓言。

　　V从后腰那些缎带里抽了一根出来，在对方无名指上打了个蝴蝶结。他说：“我愿意，是因为我恨你，唯一减少恨意的方式可能是看到你穿着女仆装在家里24小时待着。我希望订婚仪式能补回来。”

　　尼禄直接把啤酒拉环套了过去：“我愿意，是因为我们之间的问题实在太多了，可能要花一辈子解决，那就让我们消耗一生吧。但最近我发现三个词组成的句子有奇效。”

　　比如“我原谅你”“我需要你”“对不起”“救救我”。

　　V向尼禄伸出右手，那只手套上沾满了体液，干透的水迹使它变得发白。尼禄得到了暗示，便用牙齿衔住中指上的布料将它脱下来。

　　“那么，现在请新郎亲吻他的新娘。”

　　V提起了破损不堪的蕾丝，让那个吻落在自己腰间。

　　END

　　


	8. DAY01-一次场景里有水的性事（吸血鬼x狼人pa）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吸血鬼V x 狼人尼禄 again，原设来自lof上狩眠的pa。有发酒疯、足交、伪触手play的糟糕描写警告（捂脸），甜甜的双头插

　　上帝剪断了水脉。犹太家庭常见的那些盆栽，圣经里安居乐业的象征——无花果、葡萄藤或者金盏花——已经换成了塑胶制品，在所有活物都在发蔫的季节里绿得惨淡。就算在夜里，只要握住田野里仰头的农作物，就能感觉到太阳还没下落，生命正从滚烫的土地里逃跑。你不会怪罪这把麦穗空心的骄傲划伤了你的手。

　　已经有三个月没有下雨了，作为一头独来独往的狼人，尼禄为此不得不去更远的地方，也不能继续悠闲地逗弄小动物。他接受了差不多到了大陆另一头的委托，解决了军队也没法剿灭的百眼巨人，报酬是一座幽深溪谷的捕猎权和猎物的所有血液，这原本是划算的买卖，毕竟他还得养着一只吸血鬼——这个搭配放在100年前或许惊世骇俗，但对于下定决心过上自行放逐的生活的尼禄来说，恰好没有氏族牵挂的神秘吸血鬼是他远离烦人的亲戚战争时的最佳选项。

　　然而世上哪有无副作用的共同生活。尼禄一边扭动着，一边心里哀叹着，生活永远没有馈赠也不打标价。他衣服还在完好地套在身上，连扣子都没松开半颗，但衣服之下的躯体已经被欢愉烧得遍布伤痕，没法挣开牢笼，没法伸手碰一下胯下高昂的阳物，哽咽得连骂脏话的力气都匀不出来。

　　在狼人和吸血鬼的身下，浓重的血腥像一张贪婪的嘴，亲昵地含住了他们。尼禄的最佳选项双手交抱着他，把他当成一个毛绒绒的抱枕轻轻摇晃，过于放松的坐姿好像随时会仰面摔进地狱之门里，脸上是酒鬼喝高了或者瘾君子沉迷药剂后的满意和邪恶：“在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰……”裹在高领斗篷里的苍白瘦弱的身体比原本还要瘪上一点，脱离本体的这一部分物质随着印刻于肌肤的、怪诞莫名的魔法纹路一同散落成碎砂，正在坏心眼地玩耍着。

　　多年前就被成功转变的V再也不可能通过食物获得体态上的丰腴，而且据他以前交待，自初拥时被迫吃得太饱的那次经历起便厌恶进食过度，饥饿能使他保持清醒。现在尼禄知道为什么了，吃得太饱的V是一种灾难，或者说闲得发慌而跟着一起出门捕猎的吸血鬼都是狼人的头号大敌。

　　事情是在五分钟前变得不对劲的。今晚无月，树梢也几乎不会摇动，远处的景物像是在扬扬蒸腾。V在捕猎中并没有添乱，尼禄对他半是为了趣味半是追求效率的骗杀举动有那么些赞许——就算是魔幻生物也想快点回旅馆吹空调。但百眼巨人的血比预估的还要多，两人竟一下子被瀑布似的血流劈头盖脸，就不那么好玩了。尼禄从水柱的冲击里快速挣了出来抹了把眼皮，接着跪下来试图把极可能一下子被拍进血泊深处的同居人拉出来，尚未曾意识危险在接近，直至感到手心摸索到的不是柔软的肢体，而是一把沙子。

　　那些黑灰色的颗粒就像一条游蛇，讨好地贴着尼禄的脖子攀附上来，就靠在发缘和耳垂后方，被狼人反射性地甩了出去，又慢慢聚合回来。“这混账体型那么大，肯定霸占了不错的水源才有足够的猎物，我想去那边凉快凉快……”尼禄在齐肘深的血液里再捞了两把，“快起来，你是要在里面泡美容澡吗？”

　　V没有回应，至少不是常规的回应。尼禄倒不担心吸血鬼会窒息，也就没把这偶尔的抽疯当一回事，准备站起来抖干毛发时才发现膝盖被黑沙束缚了，难以站直。他不满地吼了句：“别闹了！”这一声惊起了稀稀拉拉的飞鸟。

　　那些黑沙渐渐增多了，像某种有低级意识的虫群，开端还只是杂乱无章地闷头打转，但后来它们发现了新鲜趣味，卷起暑夏黏稠的郁湿从领口钻到尼禄腋下，然后反复地从外缘拢入尖端，裹紧乳根来回揉弄，好像这只狼人是一头需要被挤奶的母牛。尼禄立刻抓紧了胸口上的布料，但没有拍打掉它们……狩猎过后的兴奋，暧昧的逗弄，还混合了未知的热潮和颤栗，迅速地让他的会阴产生了重坠的感觉——勃起了。往年他的发情期应该是在冬春交际，在那之外的时间突然进入情潮，毫无疑问是因为他的恋人的状态不对劲。

　　乳晕被一张凉凉的小猫嘴含住，轻咬着扯起，然后放开，留下一个湿漉漉的牙印，然后再一次含住，毛刺般的粗砺触感刮过乳孔，激起寒毛倒竖的反应。在这种无理的亵玩下尼禄不住磨牙，又无法制止敏感的神经在万千共鸣，直被拨弄得发抖。“搞，什，么，”在那些游动的毛刺感变薄、漫开，变成了一个像蝙蝠膜翼拂过全身的拥抱时，他不可自抑地喘息出声，“你吃撑了吗？”

　　尼禄在红色的水面上用力捶了两把，终于有只胳膊从涟漪里抓住了他的衣摆。“嗯嗯……可能吧。我很抱歉，但除非你知道什么是过度，否则绝不明白什么是足够……”吸血鬼从血池里抬起上半身来，双手捧住了尼禄的脸，慢慢地用拇指揩去污迹，就算华美的服饰已经脏污，每个举动里仍然有难以掩饰的优雅，“我想吃掉你。”

　　吸血鬼的嘴唇被丰沛的饮食染成了玫瑰红色，使V吐露的语句都像被裹上了糖衣，而血液正在从带着白色缺口的魔法纹路上流过，极红和极白的对比是最原始的冲动。更何况他还小小地打了个饱嗝，显得既魅惑又无辜。尼禄从没见过V连头发丝都被滋养得像在淡淡发光的样子，鬼使神差地有了一种想填满对方所有欲望的想法，不管是食欲还是性欲……接着不知道第多少次哀叹狼人对族群的渴望从来没离开过，自己迟早要被奇特的家庭成员拖累到死，只好回答：“不是真的吃吧，千万别吃尾巴，我还挺满意这个部分的。”

　　“我知道，你每天晚上还花一个小时偷偷给它上护毛素。”V懒洋洋地在尼禄鼻梁上咬了一口，“我对你的全部都很满意。”

　　在可以跟蝙蝠或者黑猫对话的V眼里，尼禄就算裹得严严实实，连脖子都缠上绷带以遮挡喂食留下的伤痕，也随时都是全然裸露的模样，只是为了顾及孤狼的自尊没有说出口罢了，现下因为醉血而暴露出来的心思叫对方不知道该生气还是该害羞，但也勾起了一丝得意。他们的犬齿磕在一起，又微微转换面部角度好让舌面互相试探。狼人在舌头上的优势终究更大一些，尼禄轻易就引导着这个吻进入狂热的节奏，不仅暧昧地抹过齿列和舌底，还给对方上颚带来痒得发抖的触碰，最后在会厌处推挤着，致使闷哼悄悄漏出。V的手指在尼禄的颧骨下方到唇角之间徘徊，给予内里软肉额外的安抚，不断鼓励着野性炽热的血液继续贴近。

　　吸血鬼里总有那么些种类天生以性感当作武器，无论男女都会被他们所吸引，再加上夜晚如此幽深，饱食后的注视如此慵懒，为何不贴入喜欢的静默里，寻找对方身上的空隙？当尼禄想挺起腰缠住冰凉的躯体时，发现束缚仍然没有解开，反而绕得更紧了一些。“搞什么……”尼禄有些狼狈地挣扎，“你究竟是要肏还是要吃？”

　　V笑得十分天真，显然处于看起来清醒，实际上已经没有道理可讲的状态：“求我啊。”

　　百眼巨人的尸体还在往外冒血，使得尼禄的膝盖上有种被血流浮力抬起的感觉，原本应当支持他的荒草堆与泥土已经变得泥泞不堪。在尼禄渐渐恢复部分兽型，狼爪试图扯开那些黑沙的时候，V就像是对回应不感兴趣似的，松开手臂自顾自捋干头发上的水分。但V无处不在，吸血鬼的另一双手是融化后的窃窃私语，像在肥沃的土地上翻耕一样探索着想要的东西，从来不懂得节制。它们是蝙蝠翅膀上的倒勾，顺着肌理的凹陷插进银灰色的短毛里，留下平行的爪痕；它们是黑猫白森森的牙齿，上下交合着穿过乳尖，让乳孔兴奋得流出血珠；它们是虫子极细的口器，填满柔软兽毛保护的肚脐，搓弄下腹肌肉的划分线，出人意料地叮入湿透的尿孔，随后以随性而起的拧转、刺探、揉弄、抽出，毁坏了狼人压在声带上的笨拙的锁。

　　“我求你快点离开奶酪罐子，臭老鼠，你吃醉的时候太怪异了……”尼禄难耐地缩起双肩，眼泪不受控制地从眼角渗出，爪子穿透了里衣，却抓不住碎散的触摸。阻止他尖叫出声的唯一理由是这附近仍然有危险的魔物在潜伏，尚且年轻的狼人只能捂着嘴压低快乐的呜咽：“我咒你以后吃牡蛎只有壳，吃梨子只有果皮！”

　　但吸血鬼没有顾虑的心思，他虚化而出的黑沙甚至有一道拐进了尼禄的股间，就在会阴与后穴之间巡游着，只在敏感的肌肉上方转动的痒意让那些乱七八糟的咒骂熄了火，狼人的腰慢慢挪动着迎向它，过高的体温带出了细密的汗水。尼禄可以把皮肤硬化到刀剑难伤，可以把V扔出脑子，但他的身体扔不掉淫乱又甜蜜的印刻，只要浅浅地戳弄几下，下意识收紧的穴口差不多便自行放软了。

　　吸血鬼站了起来，绿眼睛里闪动着金红色的，饥饿的光：“但吸血鬼想被食物哀求，是多么天经地义的事情？”——为了证实他的观点，有一个蛇头形状的东西扣入尼禄的裤裆，它的表面有梳齿般排列的凸起，然后勾了起来上移到勃起顶端，下流又糟糕地磨蹭着。那是罗马凉鞋的鞋面，它的推挤逼着拉链下的鼓起变得滑腻，深处勃勃跳起。当V的脚尖打着转踩过柱体一直往下亵弄跳痛着的囊袋时，狼人的爪子把靠在胸前的小腿肚握住了，给对方许多揉弄和把玩，就像不曾有过拒绝的念头，就像浓稠的血都被酿成了蜜糖。沉重又脆弱的脉络被梳理开，隔着皮肉被撞得酥麻的欲念，连稍显粗暴的折辱里都是谨慎的爱护。尼禄逃不开一次又一次的挤压，比血还要浓烈的快慰，也就不该逃走了。密集又汹涌的情潮冲刷中他张开嘴巴，发出唔噜噜的邀请声。

　　V收回了着意让狼人难堪的举动，扶着对方的肩膀才能稳定姿势，然后他把手指插进狼人的口腔，抵在温热的黏膜和牙床之间。吸血鬼的嗓音称得上友善温和：“记得做这件事的时候永远别用牙齿。”而沉浸在逗弄里的狼人还没理解其中的含义，就被一根带着侵略性的硬物顶到了脸颊，同时后腰上也有几乎一样的顶弄感，两处缓缓交替着戳刺各自的入口，就像在征询着同意。但实际上吸血鬼压根不需要这个，V把尼禄的嘴唇往里按了按，包上兽牙，就强硬地把阴茎推了进去。

　　尼禄仰着头发出一声带着哭音的闷叫，胀大的圆头压着他的舌头推到了喉咙深处，把他堵得呼吸都变得艰难。而他的后穴也没被多少冷落，这里到处都是润滑，即使被骤然闯入也没多少阻拦的力气。带花纹的丝绸拍在尼禄沉重的喘息上，抹开了难以控制的唾液。阳具缓缓进出间带来的作呕的冲动堵住了啜泣似的呻吟，但尼禄还是记得不要露出牙齿，嘴唇兜紧了尖利的齿列，用肌肉的收缩和舌面的颗粒为侵入的硬物涂上润滑，顺着每一条褶皱给予抚慰。就算他想下意识躲开，他的耳朵被轻易就能撕裂巨人的手指缠住往前带动，脊柱尾端被模拟的压力顶撞，内部被撞得湿软，撞出淫逸的水声和无助的痉挛，每寸嫩肉都在燃烧……他无处可逃，只能尽力敞开一切享受着，鼻嗅里都是浓郁的情意。恍惚间尼禄还记得温柔地扶住追逐爱欲的腰身，揉按V的臀肉，好让自己接纳得更深。

　　情事里的彼此攫取是另一种喂养，惧阳患者的冰凉躯体喝了太多快意，被灌得酣然大醉，原本死气沉沉的皮肤也有了会随心脏跳动的错觉。V就着被扣紧腰的姿势，眼前是淡紫色的朦胧夜光，低低喘息着射进尼禄嘴里，那股蛮横的爱欲才有所消减。百眼巨人的血流终于接近干涸，红色的水面只能浸过趾缝，V摇摇晃晃向前歪了一下，总算不再使用那些虚化的黑沙，恢复到可以被结结实实地抓握在手里的形态。

　　尼禄察觉到束缚消失的下一瞬间就弹跳起来拉好裤子，从下往上箍住V的大腿往自己肩膀上扛，不管恋人愕然的挣动和抱怨。“今天开始你得节食！星期一三五绝食！”狼人一边咬牙切齿一边大步奔跑，“还有禁止吃北极熊以上体型的食物！”

　　他没管吸血鬼被颠得继续冒出来的饱嗝和没头没脑的诗句（“度量衡要在荒年颁布”之类的），凭借追踪猎物的技巧翻进了百眼巨人私藏的山泉眼，把V掼进了水中。清洁的水源被血雾和挣扎搅弄得稀里哗啦，尼禄就这么死死地把干瘪的吸血鬼压在肚子下方，等待水流把混浊的颜色带走。

　　V的挣扎渐渐弱了下去，重新恢复平静的水波中，美丽的吸血鬼回望过来的眼神再也没有金红色的光芒，就像静物画。他的黑发像水藻一样漂动着，里面还真的有一根水藻，不知名的银色小鱼围绕香饵的气息犹豫着要不要潜藏其中。这副干净的模样却有另一种颓废淫靡的意味。

　　“还胡闹吗？我可以克扣你的饮食到明年春天！”

　　尼禄还在恨恨地骂，然后在水面下咬住了比水还凉的嘴。

　　尼禄说：“但是现在我们可以先来个第二轮。”

　　END


	9. DAY28-阴差阳错与暗恋对象上床（剧本AU）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：若对瞎掉的饼干的发霉程度没有底，或者对私设不适的话，请跳过本章。  
> 普通人背景，早泄三秒男新V x 老司机N←←←看到这个还能硬的人才有资格往下看。  
> 梗自微博上航空公司订错房，安排素不相识的两个男乘客上大床（误）的报道。群内奔放口嗨警告（主要是跟相声2号的H君和草莓沙瓦激情碰撞），崽跟复数人员睡过警告，！！！下流话警告！！！，大量对白警告。V酱的声音那么棒，就该用语言暴力直接说到别人射。  
> 这块饼干已经躺在易腐分类垃圾箱里了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下的句号是后悔药。在结束前你们还有机会回头。对不起。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。  
> 。

 

 

****（封面模糊的剧本）** **

****夜晚。旅馆内。双人大床房。镜头从门口推进。弱光源。半旧地毯上，旅行包、蓝色大衣、深色裤子、系带靴等物品凌乱摆放。镜头推至床铺。床单皱起，床尾的蓝牙音箱在播放怀旧频道。** **

****一个赤裸的健美青年盖着薄被，把枕头都置于靠着灯光的一侧，自己躺在其中。他面向着台灯。** **

****台灯旁是另一个瘦高青年，衣衫整齐，坐在沙发椅内，以警惕的姿态举起书本，挡住两人之间的视线。** **

  * NERO：你已经有十分钟没翻页了，难道承认你在看向这边有那么困难吗，小傻瓜？（叹）生活中是有很多困难，我本来该有一个完美的假期，（模仿房产经理的语气）梦幻般的碧蓝海洋，小小的南方妞就像插在雪糕上的可可脆棒一样甜美！（平淡）但我得到了什么，一趟延误的班机，航空公司粗心的补偿安排，在墙面里奔跑的老鼠群，还有一个不会英语的异乡旅伴。我知道你也在为和陌生人一起分享房间心烦，跟被扔进充满蝎子的麻布袋里的体验没什么区别，但假装没有困难会让这事容易过去，好吗。



 

 

****瘦高青年合上书本，走到小吧台旁倒水。** **

****健美青年撑起上身，遮挡的被单下滑了一些。** **

  * NERO：拜托，请你告诉我你在为我着想。我已经喋喋不休了一个小时，（自嘲地笑）告诉你有关披萨店的家庭味道，有创伤的压抑童年，还有很多为了吸引你注意力的臆想，而我连你究竟是不是男人都不知道，行李箱标签上也没写名字。（望向沙发椅旁的行李箱，索然无味的口吻）瞧瞧，那些标签都跟你一样无聊，甚至看不出去过哪些地方，非洲？墨西哥？尼泊尔？只为了收集一堆旅行手册或者照片墙？你总该有点关于旅行的收集品吧，否则有什么意义，在一张陌生的床上醒来就跟躺在沙漠里差不多。过来吧，给我点水，死骆驼。



 

 

****音乐切换至卡朋特的《Close to you》。** **

****瘦高青年拿着两个纸杯走回来，一手遥遥递向床上。** **

****健美青年起身来取，身体裸露，手指故意接触到对方手腕。一瞬间水杯抖动，险些泼向健美青年。** **

****瘦高青年视线下移，咬肌颤动几下。** **

  * V：好好享用您的水，先生。（厌恶地转头，坐回沙发椅内重新拿起书本）



 

  * NERO：这人终于开口了！我可能是十城区的厄法达，有治好聋哑人的魔力！（饮尽，站起）尽管羞耻吧，我知道有的人越是羞耻越容易勃起，在前往礼拜的路上给他口交的话他会以为自己就是耶稣。（抓起瘦高青年手里的书本扔掉，膝盖挤上椅面，居高临下）我可以闻得出来，你习惯表现得衣冠楚楚、知书达理，但狂妄、暴戾、叛逆和恶行才是你的好伙伴，不能把它们也介绍给我吗？



 

  * V：（皱起眉头）那是一本很不错的诗集。



 

  * NERO：得了吧，你已经在想象我怎么像一个颤抖的肉洞那样吞下你的老二了。你在四十分钟前就口渴得要命，那时候我提到什么了？哦，那个公交司机，是条硬汉，虽然又矮又干巴的，但那话儿隔着十米远都在发光。我只是干站在他背后磨磨蹭蹭地调整着耳机，偶尔拽拽衬衫，就像最纯情的处男那样——他在5分钟后就找了借口紧急停车把我拖进了公共厕所。还有健身房那个满口监狱黑话的老粗，他喜欢站着肏，兴奋到把我的额头当成大摆锤，差点砸烂了浴室的墙面。他们都很棒，把我抓得浑身青紫，一直操到心悸发抖甚至晕倒都舍不得离开我的身体。你害怕我，只是因为知道你也会跟他们一样心甘情愿地听从于我，是不是？



 

  * V：（稍微坐正）您到底想怎么样，亲爱的陌生人？您有婴儿般的蓝眼睛，鼻尖在冒汗珠，上颚和舌面之间噙着高傲，肺腑进出的气体里没有色欲——它们跟您的话语矛盾太大，我不得不怀疑您可能有说谎强迫症，又或者是把哪个酒鬼吹嘘的经历和醉梦联系到了一起。时间已经不早了，我可以在凳子上对付一晚，请您不要在意灯光。或者说，您需要来一杯马天尼吗？



 

  * NERO：真慷慨，我确实需要一点助眠的饮料。



 

 

****NERO凑近V，面部从V的下巴旁擦过，身体向下移动。镜头转向椅背。NERO的双膝跪在地毯上，银色的头发被扶手挡住。刺耳的拉链声。** **

  * V：停下来。



 

  * NERO：我得承认不该看这个，但它该被所有人看，以证实我的理论。你别闭上眼睛。



 

  * V：停……请您住口。（肩膀突然一耸，然后抓住对方短发提起来）我会摧毁所有极恶之物。



 

  * NERO：嘶，只是吹个萧而已，离极恶还有一条泰晤士河那么远。妈妈有没有教过坦然地接受好意也是一种美行？



 

  * V：您上次性病检查是在什么时候？



 

  * NERO：酷啊，担心疱疹和淋病吗？（张嘴，伸舌顶开了脸颊内部）放心，至少我不抽烟，只是偶尔喝酒，没有烂牙，没有口疮，三个月前做过性病检查，也很注意双方卫生，你可以用前面那点粉色直接亲我的嘴巴或者肠子。



 

  * V：（抚摸对方唇线，沉默了一会）您有一副洁净的、没有受创的口腔，不该这样糟蹋。它值得更好的吻，比战场上的子弹更致命，比田间野草更柔韧，比无限远月更沉着的吻，或者闪闪发光的甜品。



 

  * NERO：它长在我身上，我自然愿意糟蹋它。



 

 

****NERO低头，后脑勺起伏了几下，然后一窒。V快速推开了NERO。NERO举手盖住了眼睛。** **

  * NERO：我想你是射进我眼窝了。



 

  * V：（局促）……抱歉，我……



 

  * NERO：没事，没事，让我那么费力气的不是圣人就是初哥，我早该知道。



 

 

****NERO起身走向洗手间，锁门。门后传来水流声。** **

****V露出短暂的无声大笑的恶劣表情，然后压住了额头，转瞬表情改为忧愁。** **

  * V：（向着洗手间）我很抱歉……希望没有给您造成实质性的伤害。您确实十分有魅力，但比起您毫无顾忌地展示出来的外在，我在意的是您的话语。



 

  * V：您说：“我有恋父情结，喜欢年纪更大的。”——但您在情人面前的表现不像担当受宠的角色，而是像在苦修，以鞭笞自己的身体为代价去接近神谕。



 

  * V：您说：“我喜欢失去控制。”——但您躺下来之后所有接受暴力的行径却是另一种控制，几乎是在压榨所有人的痛苦，好去品尝他们最强烈的仇恨，哪怕您的体格足以轻易摧毁他们中的任何一个。



 

  * V：您混乱的回忆，“压抑的童年”与“吸引注意力的臆想”之间的界限十分模糊，但也十分尖锐，那根界限的名字叫作“疯狂”。您的内心深处有一股难以排解、动荡不安的愤怒，只有点燃一切才是它的最终使命，而您却紧抓疯狂握在胸前，像不肯扔掉玩具的孩子。



 

 

****洗手间内。水龙头开至最大。NERO坐在马桶盖上，捂住眼睛。他不说话。** **

****

****房间内。V站起来走向洗手间门口。** **

  * V：我不知道您是否听见了，您还好吗？（伸手欲敲门）



 

  * NERO：（腰间围着浴巾，拉开门）我，很，好。



 

  * V：我承认被您吸引了，而且很想补偿我的过失。



 

  * NERO：伙计，我得说个服字，处男早泄是很正常的事情，倒是第一次见到像你这样给早泄找一堆借口的人。别扯什么心里话，我们互相撸撸，眼睛一闭一睁只等飞机就是了。



 

  * V：您已经花费了一个小时，为何不愿意再花费二十分钟教导一个入门者？您是害怕我无法给予您想要的苦涩的话，我保证您可以找到让人满意的罪孽——一只很不错的恶魔。



 

 

****V把NERO的手拉到自己胯下，挺腰抵上了NERO的浴巾。** **

****NERO试图从空隙中拔出小臂来。V一手搂住了NERO的后腰，一手按住了NERO的肘弯外侧。NERO没能抽出手，而且每次动作的间隔越来越长，最后停了下来。** **

  * NERO：……我厌烦打扰上帝他老人家，但还是要说，老天啊，你的脸皮真厚。



 

  * V：事实上，我认为上帝与罪孽都是臆想的产物。我崇拜真实的东西，一只能摸得到的恶魔比永恒的誓言更让我安心；一尊被折损的天使雕像比云天外的凝视更让我审慎；一双被痛苦折磨得畏惧拯救的眼睛比不了解秘密的纯洁更让我感到怜惜。



 

  * NERO：拜托，别他妈布道，你只要把我当成一个应召的c【脏话】t就行。



 

  * V：我不会那么称呼您，您跟她们不一样。



 

  * NERO：为什么不，是因为这尖细得像少年的嗓音，还是婴儿般的蓝眼睛，让你觉得我不是c【脏话】t？



 

 

****两人来到双人床上。V以体重将NERO腰间的浴巾压住了。NERO后退。浴巾松动。NERO停了下来。僵持。床单更加凌乱了。** **

  * V：成功扮演一个有放浪内在的乖小孩是否让您快乐？您的资本比自身炫耀的还要多，但您掩上身体的举动，才是我的理由。您正感到羞耻……



 

  * NERO：（咬牙）油嘴滑舌。



 

  * NERO：（歪进枕头，假笑）那玩意我早就扔进下水道了。来吧，处男。



 

 

****V伸手探入浴巾下方，缓慢地摩挲。** **

****NERO的大腿向内摇晃了一下，随后张得更开，他咕哝了一声。** **

  * V：我想吻您。



 

  * NERO：拜托，别傻了。



 

  * V：您的好嘴巴，它更愿意被鸡巴捅得黏膜撕裂、会厌水肿，却不愿意被人注视？



 

  * NERO：你能不能别把我当成一本书背来背去的？



 

  * V：我认为这更像是偷取……我想偷取您的轮廓，因为您被一个铜抽屉锁起来了。我对锁头上的维多利亚时期的花纹不感兴趣，但里面藏着的东西比直接展露出来的样子更让我的指头想跳舞，哪怕只是一块碎掉的刀片，一条陈旧的项链。



 

  * V：（亲吻指尖）或者是一点灰尘。



 

  * V：（亲吻手背）或者是一块骨头。



 

  * V：（亲吻胸膛）或者是一条动脉。



 

  * V：（凑近下巴）或者是一座迷宫。



 

 

****他们接吻。一起陷得更深。NERO也伸手钻进V的衣物下，几下寻找后稳定地撸动起来。** **

  * NERO：哈，这个吻没有你形容的那么值得，不过……我确实有点发晕……你起来点。



 

 

****V不说话，微笑着，表情渐渐变得邪恶。** **

****NERO手上撸动的节奏渐慢，停止。** **

  * NERO：……不对，这是，我看不清天花板了……？



 

****V将NERO的手臂抬高，咔嗒一声，以特殊束带将对方手腕捆在了床柱上。** **

  * V：这是设计用来快速固定比您更重、更粗的缆线的新装置，我诚心地建议不要费力气挣扎。



 

  * NERO：你这混蛋……到底做了……?



 

  * V：您曾经有机会拒绝那杯水。



 

  * NERO：为什么……



 

  * V：啊，为了您与我的共同目的。为了糟蹋您，您的嘴巴，和您想被糟蹋的所有孔洞。



 

 

****V垫高NERO的下身，却故意让NERO背部悬空。NERO的双腿无力地曲起，挂在V的肱二头肌旁。** **

  * V：请描述一下您遇到的最好的对象，让您有多快乐？像小马驹一样奔跑，像野兔一样肆意繁衍，还是像一块蛋糕被贝齿碾碎？不，不行，这样太过模糊，我们应该用客观的，可以衡量的标准……他让您在半小时里高潮了多少次？



 

  * NERO：操，停……



 

  * V：药物会让您丧失肌力，但您是知道的，现在您很清醒，不会有记忆模糊。回答我。



 

  * NERO：恶心。



 

  * V：高潮不会让您恶心。是您在对危险的事物招手，是您在把我当成一个过境印章、旅行纪念品，或者说是战利品一样收集起来。您这个样子让我想起某个惹人嫌的远房弟弟，总是抢走别人的东西然后又不爱珍惜……您是吗？



 

 

****V在浴巾下圈住了龟头，慢慢捋过柱身，接着探入了深处，手腕前后移动，然后停在某个位置左右扭转。浴巾下的阳物顶松了结扣，浴巾掉了下来。NERO身下流出了一股体液。** **

  * NERO：操。（艰难地喘气）操……



 

  * V：第一次。您希望现在开始计时吗？我估计您大概会有五次以上。



 

  * NERO：放屁……夜店保安……也就只是……两次……



 

 

****V把手指抽了出来，在NERO汗湿的屁股上拍了一巴掌。夹不紧的穴口更湿了。** **

  * V：这是给您的奖赏，还有惩罚。我由衷地感到惊讶，他们让您射精，而我将给您的是干性高潮，一次接一次的，怪异得不由自主地抽搐并尖叫出声的，硬得发疯又满溢得无忧无虑的欢愉。像您如此热爱翻开自己的秘密的人，习惯把交媾当成宣泄、放纵或者反抗，居然搞不清这之中的区别。您恐怕不曾像我这样在牙科诊所等候室里消磨过大量时间，看看他们提供的多元性杂志，这就是天生有一副好牙齿的坏处。



 

  * NERO：……放开。



 

  * V：（轻声地）您不顾体面，桀骜不驯，却在回避快乐的感觉。这很有趣……也让人悲哀，您的灵魂一定是被宗教玷污了。



 

 

****NERO的指节敲在床头柱上，一声响动。V的手指重新回到了小穴里的那个深度，进进出出，来来回回。NERO的下颌松弛了，眼泪和涎液一起流出。** **

****漫长的时间。顺从和袒露，恐惧和模糊，热切和颤抖，沉重和瘫软，进进出出，来来回回。** **

  * V：您看，接受支配应当是这样的感受，您觉得有几次了？



 

  * NERO：……滚。



 

  * V：您失望的部分是哪里？（抽出手指，在浴巾上擦拭）……我明白了，您认为人人都该为您献上尊严，被您贬低的同时跪下来用尽一切挽留您。所以您总像渡鸦一样被廉价的光芒吸引。我要说一句，那些人太过珍惜您了，在我眼里，您就是一块大得出奇的垃圾堆而已。



 

 

****V按着NERO的大腿，懒洋洋地用性器戳着NERO的阴茎根部。** **

  * V：我们还没完呢。



 

  * NERO：不……



 

  * V：您的身体不是那么说的。诚然，肌松剂能让我们省略一些步骤，然而这些湿润的邀请，抽搐的刺激，皮肤上每一次被抚摸都会泛起的颤栗，是您的本心。



 

 

****V投身进去，直至整根。** **

  * NERO：呃咳……你他妈的……谁是垃圾堆了……



 

  * V：您是严格又正统的宗教家庭出身，长幼有序，坚定忠贞。但您19岁在大学入学典礼后的那个中午做了什么？陪护您的义兄在宿舍里午睡，而您在对着他手淫，下流得要命，却又害怕得差点咬断自己的舌头。您第一次真正发生关系是跟亲叔叔，那看起来更像是您硬要骑跨一头野牛……乱伦和亵渎之事也制止不了您暗夜里的骚动、朦胧的幻想、赤裸的欲望，越是强大圣洁之人越是让您感到狂热。您拒绝去烧死偶像，转而寻找肮脏低劣的陌生目标，这是多么虚伪的救赎？您当然是垃圾了。



 

  * NERO：操……你的鸡巴可喜欢这堆垃圾了，不然怎么插了那么多下……



 

  * V：它不喜欢您。您并不是c【脏话】t，因为您比她们下贱多了，您比密封失败的红酒、遭人践踏的墓室、献祭给白牛的肉食更没有价值。但您比它们更沉郁、更潮湿，更喜欢被劫掠、被羞辱，只有这样您才能逃脱暗中做害的愤怒，在淤青里可悲地享受着片刻安宁。您拉屎的时候会因为身处粪堆里而哭泣吗？会因为每个人在您眼里都是屎，而您知道自己比屎还不如而号哭吗？您不会的，您铁石心肠，而我恰好也是。



 

 

****V的动作变得凶猛而有节律。NERO咬紧了牙。** **

  * NERO：你到底……怎么知道这些事情……



 

  * V：因为我一直在跟踪您。从入学的第一个小时开始，我就在关注着您。



 

 

****NERO发出惊叫，又半路吞了回去，变成一声咒骂。V紧紧地抓住NERO的大腿和肩膀，腰胯又碾又撞。** **

  * V：今天是跟踪狂的幸运日。（喘）本来，只要继续看着就够了，但天启总是会意外降临。



 

  * NERO：你这坨屎……你是隔壁系的那个没有存在感的书呆子，我早该认出来……我操，你是个真正的恶魔。



 

  * V：看来药物的作用很快过去了。您能流畅地骂人，那应该也能回答我的问题。（抚摸对方额头）多少次了？



 

  * NERO：我会把你的气管拔出来再塞回你的喉咙里……！



 

  * V：麻醉剂对于我这样的疯子来说是一种必需品，您想看看我的收藏吗？



 

 

****V顶到了最深，静止。NERO的小腿夹住了V的肋侧。片刻后小片分股的浊液断断续续地从NERO右边腹部往床单流下。** **

  * NERO：…………（泄力）七次。



 

 

****V** ** ****揉了揉NERO的眼窝。V** ** ****离开床铺，在凌乱的衣物里寻找到NERO的手机，随手解开密码操作屏幕。** **

  * 手机提示音：航班信息修改已提交。



 

  * 手机提示音：航程已删除。



 

  * 手机提示音：确认删除应用。



 

  * 手机提示音：确认删除帐号。



 

  * 手机提示音：确认删除联系人。



 

……

 

 

****V将手机卡拔出。** ** ****V用烟灰缸砸碎了手机卡。** **

  * NERO：（气若游丝）……你到底在做什么？



 

  * V：我在删除你跟外界的所有联系，然后我们可以一起去珍珠色的海岛，找个屋子，找个邪恶的神来扭转你的信仰。世界会挖个洞把我们埋进大理石做的棺材中，不会有电话和电脑这种恼人的设备，船只会比地上的金子还稀少。我会接受你所有的挑衅、罪恶和破坏欲，直到我们的皮肤溃烂，肌肉溶解，只剩下骨头塞进彼此的关节。我的体腔会被烈日晒到爆裂，而你会看见这里面没有肺部或者肠子，只有一颗巨大的心脏。最后路过的海鸥将吃掉我们干枯的残骸。（微笑回望）上帝也无法把你我分离。



 

 

（以下缺页）

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弱弱地问一下有人想看疯子夫夫吗？请给我留言~


	10. 另外一个DAY19-和老师做

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被昨晚群里一张甲方乙方图（呸）激发出来的两小时碰碰车，糙，柴。

　　智能锁响起来的时候尼禄下意识瞄了瞄右下角，01：20am，不算太晚。他稍微活动了下肩膀，一边祈祷同居人千万别来书房，一边竖着耳朵听外头的动静：虽然几乎没有脚步声，但拨开客厅那盆热带棕榈长条枝叶的声响透露出了一些凌乱；那人去喝水了，玻璃杯没放回洗碗池或者餐桌上，而是随手放在冰箱上方——尼禄每天都要为了这事狠狠地埋怨一次或者两次，但谁能改变V呢。

　　就像听见了那些祈祷，仁慈的命运把V推进了书房。尼禄翻了个白眼，仰起头看向门口，他的同居人看上去还是整整齐齐的样子，身上也没有异味，但尼禄就是知道他去应酬过了。也许是因为耳垂下方的那片粉红色，也许是因为脸上那股“不知道怎么回事但我就是想胡闹”的傲气。管他呢。尼禄对接下来的发展心知肚明，面对这样的V，他是别想再往这页报告里塞上有意义的数据了，但至少……再填一个自然段的废话……尼禄认为有必要再抵抗一会儿，上帝保佑他那点小小的自尊心。

　　V什么都没说，只是在书桌对面坐下，从笔电上方笑吟吟地看过来。

　　尼禄眯着眼死盯着屏幕，十分钟后叹了口气：“你别这样……干，停下来，你的眼睛太绿了。”他站起来越过一堆参考资料和乱七八糟的文具去摘掉对面那人的眼镜，用手掌盖住那双绿眼睛。

　　手掌下方的皮肤有些潮气，体温比平时高了一些，眉头轻轻抬了起来。V没拍开那只手，只是说：“如果我不是绿眼睛，你就不会看过来了对吗？”

　　尼禄顿时觉得这人喝得太少了，直接喝吐在门口还比较容易处理，这种喝得刚好思维活跃又听不进人话的程度破坏性处于SSS级到EX级之间，简直无可救药。

　　“真的吗，你真的那么想听我背电影台词，‘不管什么种族肤色，男女老少，是美是丑，我只爱你的灵魂’这样的鬼话？翘了昨天的电影之夜又不是我的错。”

　　“那能不能告诉我，你为什么翘了电影之夜，花了30多个小时试图把电脑屏幕看出一个洞来？”V心不在焉地解开了左边袖扣。

　　尼禄收回手，制止自己随便拿一支笔或者尺子捅下去的欲望。V依旧笑容可掬，对世界有种盲目的满意，连带着可以不去计较什么翘不翘的事情，只再次戴上眼镜，倾身向前，把笔电往下压了一点，明目张胆地用目光描摹尼禄的身体。

　　“需要帮忙吗，是不是作业很难？”

　　“当然很难，布置作业的讲师用心险恶，试图让所有人受苦。”尼禄也露骨地瞪回去，“他就是从图坦卡蒙的雪花膏盒子里飘出来的三千年腐臭，只有把莎士比亚和亚里士多德碎尸了混在一起组成诘屈聱牙的文章，并且在明天早上10点钟之前手写出来交上去才能让他笑出来。”

　　“我为你的悲惨遭遇感到痛心。但阶段性作业不是为了取乐讲师，而是培养你们解决问题的能力，”V将面前的一叠《当代比较诗学》材料拨了下去，“像你这样的外在条件，从课外下手不是更好吗？”

　　“听听，这是人话吗？我要是录下来了交给学术主任甚至是道德监督委员会，你就只能带着小纸箱滚出金灿灿的办公室，在巷角里等人领养了。”

　　“你会吗，录下我的每句话，让它每时每刻包围你，不管是在小组讨论的时候，”什么恶毒话都影响不了这个厚脸皮的人了，V慢悠悠地把外套下的第二第三颗扣子解开，“还是坐得太久需要打个手枪提神的时候？”

　　这就太超过了。尼禄不知道该捂耳朵还是捂眼睛，红着脸算是默认了。不过他是不会承认那些素材里还有上课时接收到的“特别图像”，虽然他当时就气急败坏地删除了，但事后又从云端恢复过来加了十几二十来个隐私密码。

　　“没关系的，天使，你可以用我身上任何一个部分来获得高潮。”V手头上的工作仍然在继续，铅笔滚进了废纸篓里，“我甚至可以建议你把碎尸报告改成《逸乐在学术潜规则活动中的供需平衡及格局》。”

　　尼禄想：我果然还是捂耳朵吧。但他还是坚贞不屈地维护了他的笔电，使其免遭猫式桌面清理的毒害：“我不，这作业又不是只交给学科讲师，它还会记录到我的档案里，我才不会让下流无耻的标题玷污斯巴达家的清誉。”

　　“那好吧，为了不摔坏你辛苦分娩30小时的宝宝，我建议你坐到桌子上来。”

　　“你到底有没有眼色的？”

　　“没有。”

　　“真巧，我也没有，”尼禄像条被惹毛的蟒蛇一样嘶嘶威胁着，如果不是他正抱着笔电窝在椅子里的话可能会更有效果，“别在这里挑起第三次世界大战！”

　　“好吧。”

　　“什么？”

　　“好吧，既然你不愿意的话。”

　　尼禄以为自己出现了幻觉，但V当真不再折腾书桌，站直了转过身去。尼禄看着V被西装勾勒的腰身曲线，努力想搞懂当下发生了什么，他们嬉闹也不是一回两回了，但这人突然生气好像还是第一次——

　　然后V脱下了外套，衬衫上闷湿的汗气混合淡淡的古龙香水味，一下子迎面飘了过来。

　　要命，他用了我喜欢的那瓶。——尼禄恍惚地意识到这下完蛋了，他永远也别想再往那篇狗屎上加一个句号了。

　　“你完全是故意的，”尼禄尽力显得愤怒一点，但他光是控制小兄弟不要再磨着牛仔裤都用掉全部意志力，“你他妈今天就喷着这个浪荡的香水在教学区里晃来晃去？我都能看到你像一块蓝纹奶酪一样，屁股后头跟着十米长的苍蝇队列，男女老少恨不得都嘬你一口的画面了！”

　　V解开了领带和衬衫的第一颗扣子，那股混合了荷尔蒙的气味变得更加浓郁：“你放心，只有一只特殊的苍蝇能爬上我的脊柱，在我的肩胛骨中间留下抓痕。”

　　尼禄呻吟了一声。让作业去喂食尸鬼吧，他已经不在乎什么笔电不笔电了。他能做到的就是不要沦陷得太深，不要在爬上桌面的途中就腿软，这些都怪V看过来的眼神太过热烈，像燃烧着的酒精似的从他领口灌了进去。

　　V走近书桌，就站在尼禄挂在桌沿敞开的两膝间，友善地贴近他，抚摸他的大腿，在敏感的内侧和腘窝附近轻挠挑逗着。尼禄放松地闭上眼睛，让舒缓悠然的啄咬激发他嘴唇上的火。V从来都是灵巧又细心，手指上的触感更是充满魔力，即使它们没有直接奔向主题而是向下滑动，从小腿揉捏到脚踝，尼禄也没有被冷落的感觉。当V的拇指从裤脚探入，刮骚起那一小片肌肤时，尼禄感到一股干燥的紧绷感蔓延到了全身。

　　而尼禄也不甘示弱，让V蠢动起来这件事做起来十分有趣，尤其是怀抱着精瘦又柔韧的身体，把衬衫从裤腰处抽出来，将仔细熨烫过的布料揉皱，就有一种适度的、温和的亵渎感。尼禄用抓紧衣物的方式紧裹着V，而V枕着尼禄的肩膀，亲吻颈侧的动作逐渐飘忽，整个人被揉得软化的模样是那么甜蜜，令人愉悦得想要下沉，沉入深夜的星月里，或者是爱抚带来的丰满和富足里。

　　尼禄的手终于沉到V的性器上，慢慢滑动起来，当他感觉到V在不怀好意的讨好里变得紧绷的时候忍不住偷笑。这个傲慢的西装恶魔的伪装表象，斯文、严肃、恭敬之类的全部碎裂了，V也笑了起来，双手抓紧尼禄的腰臀，交替拉扯着把牛仔裤和内裤褪到了小腿上。然后他以一种危险的方式将尼禄的膝弯往外拖，迫使对方腰肢挂在桌外，脊背倒进桌面。那些没被拨下去的小物件卡得尼禄很不舒服，他说：“我们能不能到床上去？”

　　V说：“闭嘴，让我展示我有多爱你。”

　　不知道是谁先大笑出声，尼禄在意识到之前就抓紧了对方突出的肩胛骨，拱起了上身去贴附，去渗透。尼禄在V走进书房的那一刻就开始情动，V揉磨穴口的动作几乎没受什么阻碍，手指仿佛是被某种纵容的力量裹了进去。V匆匆开拓了一会，就在懒洋洋的扭动中挤了进去。细碎的火花一下子变成炽烈狂热的熔岩，强烈的快感迅速膨胀漂浮，令尼禄不断呜咽，不断颤动，不断痉挛，把浓稠又汹涌的狂潮也传递给压在自己身上的人。

　　他们的吻覆盖彼此，酒醉得一忘皆空的感觉也印染着彼此。尼禄被冲撞得仅能靠张开手臂尽量稳定自己，不一会儿就被肏得全身酸软，但就算是这样他也是优雅美丽的，正如V期望见到的那样忘情地喘息、沉醉。尼禄的狂喜也最终形成了尖锐明亮的火矛穿透了V，让他陷入淋漓尽致的爆发。V头晕脑胀地倒进了尼禄怀里，喘得两肩生痛。

　　尼禄搂着身上的人，腿脚发软地双双踉跄着站起来，在剧烈的心跳和余韵中什么话都说不出来，只能捧着对方的脸颊印上柔软的吻，V也在回吻着。等待汗水收敛的期间尼禄试图把裤子拉回去，但V仍然在抓着他的屁股揉来揉去，似乎还想来个第二轮，于是他提议道：“要不要洗鸳鸯浴？”

　　V已经有些意识模糊了，但嗓音里没有任何一点含混：“在浴缸里再来一轮的话，明早10点我是绝对起不来了。”

　　“那就请假啊，”尼禄宠溺地抚摸着新的抓痕，“正好我的作业只写了200字。”

　　END

　　　


	11. DAY12+13+17 （Morning Sex三合一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　想看Morning Sex，但总是没有流星听人家许愿，只能亲自动手了。三个题目组成一个故事。
> 
> 　　假设游戏里登Q树如登山，并且可以住宾馆的轻松（x）旅途中。
> 
> 　　感情不对等警告。（双方心理进度不一致的意味）
> 
> 　　BE警告。
> 
> 　　！！！有疑似N强暴V酱的描写警告！！！

　　

　

　　1.DAY12-十分甜蜜的性事

　　最开始是一种惋惜的心情，有些东西在迅速地远离，而他还记得上一秒里通晓最细致的真相的感觉。母亲在用粉扑拍打他的脖子：“Vergil，抬起手来。”这样爽身粉就能让易于积蓄汗水的缝隙不再发痒，心情舒畅得像是身体失去了重量。温柔的碰触从发际线绕到耳旁，压在眼帘上的浏海被拨开了，一阵模糊的光。然后V醒了过来。

　　但V假装没有醒。那些轻飘飘的触觉还在他脸上滑动，有个不振动声带的悄悄话在说：“抓到你鼻子了！”然后鼻梁上落下一个没轻没重的压力。

　　V依旧没有动，连呼吸的频率都稳定在低缓的水平，只是闭着眼睛等待活着的感觉回来——不可忍受、难以挽回、无处诉说和没有价值。但Nero的手指上带着潮意的新鲜感干扰着盔甲重生的过程，几乎让他再次睡着。它们擦过明显的伤口，在脸颊下陷的位置揉了揉，然后下移到脖子，盖在只有两个人知道的，昨晚才留下的，还来不及扩散到足以被看清的咬痕上。Nero还是以为自己的气音没被听到：“懒屁股，你睡着的样子就跟小孩一样，不可思议。”

　　不可思议的是你啊，V心想。他想起Nero平时的样子，有一边脚踝总是无意识地轻轻提起，随时准备使用恶魔的步伐躲避意外袭击，这让年轻的斯巴达后裔看起来松懒又放肆。某一天，在房车内的每个人手头都有些事情，V为Nico拿了点材料正经过Nero背后，鬼使神差地想要拍一拍Nero的肩膀。他没花什么力气去抵抗一时一刻的心血来潮，欲望与本心的差距在他看来不值一提。V伸出手，缓慢又不带敌意（或者强烈的情绪），但还差一根手指头的距离就被Nero敏捷地弯腰躲了过去，好像这小子的皮肤上长着什么生物磁电感应器似的。Nero回过头时就只看到V越过原本的目标，随意地拿走了架子上的糖罐，连表情都没动一下，反而显得Nero在小题大做。于是银发青年尴尬地挠了挠脖根，没话找话：“呃……你是想冲咖啡的话，帮我也弄一杯？”

　　所以V遇到必须阻止Nero的情况时，他知道用手杖去勾住对方或者横在视线里，比使用肢体语言要来得有效。

　　这么一个抗拒亲密接触的大男孩，现在正在偷偷抚摸还没睡醒的床伴。在比羽毛还轻的描画来到眼睫上的时候，V的眼珠滚动了几下，勾起了Nero的兴趣。银发青年略垫高了诗人瘦削如刀刻的面庞，拇指加重了力气去抹开眼皮下方厚重的阴影，没有成功，反而把薄薄的皮肤搓出了一圈红印。

　　Nero还是没有出声：“我觉得你已经醒了，但如果想继续睡，现在也才早上5点而已。要不是你的晨勃顶到了我，你也不会被性骚扰。”

　　“那你不摸摸它吗，”诗人没有睁眼，干燥的嘴唇微微张开，“真伤心，我以为你会喜欢的？”

　　Nero顺着对方的手劲溜回被窝里，薄布下方残留的一点闷气重新萦绕鼻端，要说没有回想起昨晚从互相撩拨到耐心尽失的漫长攻防，光是哄骗耳朵后发热的小寸肌肤都哄不过去。V的手掌勾住了Nero的手腕，拉着布满薄茧的手从自己平坦着的胸口走过。Nero曾经给那上面凸出的四根肋骨起了个名字：诗人的Mad Song——可能是在某个被培根披萨和低度数啤酒环绕的夜晚朗诵会里听来的词，他觉得很合适。他把Mad Song旁的乳晕摸出了发烫的硬度，又接着往下握住不让人安睡的骚动之物，忽然嘴边闪过一道灵感之光：“我分不清沉溺和喜欢的区别。”

　　“……沉溺是因为你是个还没走出甜口爱好的青少年，当你适应完全不放糖的咖啡之后，才会清醒地知道喜欢是更复杂的关系。”V的意识还是昏沉沉的，但顺着Nero的思路并不是什么需要高等思维的活动，“我们现在为什么要清醒？”

　　Mad Song肯定提过暴风雨或者黑夜或者撒旦之类令人骤起疯狂的意象，但当它压在恋人饱满的肌肉上时，就只是一块沁凉的骨片罢了。V伏在Nero身上，腰肢为了寻找让两个人的阴茎头下方敏感的鼓起碰到一起的角度而让出空间，被子被他撑开，缓缓地前后晃动着，Nero的手在荡起的小风里稳住了他们。腿根上柔软的摩擦，蓬乱的头发在耳畔游过的动静，似有若无的愉快的笑声，皮肤上浮起的疙瘩，这些细碎的、没有重点的、又纷纷落下的东西，就像初夏刚变暖的晨间空气，让人感觉自己是一坨融化得恰到好处的冰糕。

　　V的黑发从被角处往下隐没，Nero的小梦被中断了，不由得发出抱怨的细语，不一会儿他就感觉到V在床尾拧到一处去的衣物堆里翻找什么，最后找到了昨晚用去大半的润滑剂瓶子，他们的动作幅度有那么大吗？连个小瓶子都要躲起来。V把剩余的液体都倒进了掌心，周围飘荡的水果香味瞬间变得清冽而集中。诗人胡乱摸索着，湿漉漉的手指就着穴口还未干透的粘腻撑开皱起的皮肤，重新插了进去，然后懒懒地扭转，进出，在某个特殊的位置上时重时缓地按压、刮弄，乃至并拢，把呻吟和挣动从记忆深处掏挖出来，点燃了。那些火花从底部灌进去，接着被身体放大，从拱起的腹部和膝弯传回给激发者，都是他们熟悉的感觉。但又因为是在未醒之间，离灼痛感官之前又还有一层磨砂玻璃似的半透隔阂，沉是沉不下去的，浮也还未浮到最高，只是绵绵密密地延续着。

　　Nero呼吸杂乱且粗重，被慢火小烤了约有半个小时，终于忍不住哼哼唧唧地把在发着飘的梦游者拖了回来，边搂紧了瘦弱的上身边摇晃彼此，直到整根含了进去。在缱绻中到达热辣又稳定的快速挺动前，V终于睁开了眼睛，在一片宝石被打碎了似的暗昧晨光里，那双眼睛被染成了多愁的深紫色。

　　2.DAY13-肉体疼痛的性事

　　另一个早晨。

　　Nero站在某幢别墅前，以前从未来过，将来不太可能遇上这样风格诡异的建筑，但在梦中他经常来。有时候在醒来之后的几分钟里他会记得它，暗中给它起了个名字叫放风筝的房子——因为它矗立在无穷尽的黄绿草原间，看起来跟倒置在天空里没什么区别。忽地一股燃烧书页般的气味坠入他的感知，眼前的景象轰然起火，Nero睁开了酸涩的眼。

　　Nero意识到的第一件事是自己在紧张，不是惊恐，没有危机感，可也没有自然醒的放松和流连旧梦的迷茫。接着意识到弄醒自己的因素本来是很甜蜜的事：V正从Nero的背后笼罩下来，胸口紧压着银发的后脑勺，手臂越过怀中的肩膀和锁骨落在结实的胸肌上，漫无目的地摩挲着。那会给Nero带来压迫感或者过于亲密导致的不适，但不应该让他紧张成这样。

　　Nero往下看去，纹满黑色图案的手臂不是在爱抚，至少不是在做那么柔情和表达深念的事。V在睡梦中也在意图让某个人难受——他的膝盖顶在Nero的背上，把本来侧卧蜷缩着的床伴硬是扳成弓张状态；他的触摸尖锐而粗糙，抠着肌肉隆起的发端狠狠地留下指痕，对可怜的肉粒连揉带扯，拧得Nero又红又肿。但V某种程度上还认得这是重要的人，所以几英寸长的鸟爪或者猫爪并没有露出来，只是无意识地发泄怨恨。

　　Nero只用单手就制止了那些狠厉又无力的袭击，V挣动了几下，渐渐瘫软了下去。Nero在火燎火烧的气味消退后才察觉过来那是V身上的味道，人类的身体确实很神奇——有的人睡着之后似乎是用另一个世界的肺部来呼吸的，在梦中他打开了全身的毛孔，成为两个世界交换信息的通道；当他的眼睛睁开时，世界的彼端就会变成雾，随风消弭。几秒之后房间里恢复了正常的气味，混合着窗外树木屏息一晚的沉寂，一切就如平常的凌晨。Nero怀疑自己有了幻觉，但V确实醒了过来，额头上带着狼狈的冷汗。

　　“你梦见了什么？”Nero用机械手去敲开床头灯，左手依旧扣着V的两只手腕，“我还以为你饿到要吃人肉了。”

　　V在灯光中眯着眼睛，视线左右摇摆了几回，辨认出房间里的装饰，不是华贵的厚绒窗帘，也不是像巨眼的星辰，然后才放弃似的倒进枕头深处。Nero放开了牵制，凑了过来又问了一次：“你……是不是梦见火灾什么的？我好像是被你的梦抓住了，然后看到了一幢在燃烧的房子……”

　　“……那是什么样的房子？”

　　“普通的庄园吧，有围墙有草地，外头还有小孩子的铁皮玩具。你怎么了？”

　　V像是在醒着做噩梦一样，面上血色越来越少，最后竟然笑了起来——这种笑容通常出现在见到了荒诞与现实犬牙交错的裂隙的智者的面上，混合了震撼莫名、自嘲和重新审视的神色。他坐了起来，认真地说：“Nero。”

　　Nero随口应了声，对接下来的话还没有心理准备，时间还早着呢。V捏了捏Nero受伤的那边手臂，下定了决心：“……只要我们仍然保持这样的关系，很快不是因为梦话就是因为别的什么泄露了故事的开端。你问了很多遍‘你到底是什么人’，比起最后被你怨恨，我觉得现在就该告诉你。”

　　V以为自己会说到天亮，但原来他的那些不堪，事关一个执着至极又破碎至极的男人抛下残影，以极端的手段抽提极端的恶，从开始到结局不过是五分钟就能道尽的苍白。当缓慢而芜杂的音节落入沉默时，Nero的面色也变得同样复杂——没有嘲讽，但有许多许多的愤怒。Nero问：“就是这样？我的手……你明知道是怎么回事，还来诱骗我……？”

　　V点了点头，咬紧了牙关等待着，接下来的事情绝对是他活该。Nero果然压低了咆哮，照着脸就殴了下来，把羸弱的人从床头扔向了房间另一角，撞在衣柜门上。V撑着歪倒的半扇柜门艰难地爬起来，透过重影看见Nero已经冲到面前，要是接下来被踩断几根肋骨那也是活该——V是这么想的，虽然对这孩子没有愧疚的心理，挨报复也没什么奇怪。但他还是低估了人类在大清早突遭打击时的思维变化的诡异程度。

　　幸运的是Nero是个直接的人，不会玩什么阴毒花样。不幸的是Nero是个直接的人，谁也不知道他会不假思索地跳进哪个深渊。他们都是男性，男人之间有一套简洁明了的规则，事关仇恨、尊卑或者发泄的时候甚至不必说出来，仅仅对视就能挑明。V脸上的肌肉马上绷紧，牵扯到脸颊下的血肿后痛得更厉害了，但他顾不得那么多，只能举起上臂护住头部，尽快寻找退到门边的路线。Nero没给他想到更远的余裕，单手就扯住黑色的头发拖了回来。

　　Nero双手扣住了V下颌骨两边，两根拇指硬是插进牙关阻止它们合上，几乎撕开了嘴角。本来深凹的腮帮被强行拉起之后反而有些虚假的惫懒，看起来就像是V在打一个巨大的呵欠似的。V尝到的铁锈味可不只是机械手带来的，也有挨打之后磕破黏膜的伤口和不停咳嗽呛出来的血沫的份。但Nero视而不见，用可以掐断骨头的力气把流着血的嘴巴往下按，不管不顾地按到裤裆里，在挣扎突然转为剧烈的时候死死地扣紧了汗湿透了的黑发头顶不让对方逃离。

　　Nero的声音是直接用恶魔的一面发出的沉鸣：“你敢用牙齿试试看……你尽管试试……”

　　V本能地用肘尖顶开压力，捶打对方，肌肉反射时牙尖划过不该划的地方，对半魔来说都跟蚊子差不多，但这些抵抗——违逆——背叛，就像硫酸泼进Nero狂怒的心头上，Nero填上了新的帐数，撕扯V头上随便哪个突起部分的举动更加没了节制。血流从V耳旁惨白的皮肤上淌下，但Nero视若无睹，只管盲目地冲撞V的软腭，一次次顶进这个无耻的脑袋里，挤出所有矫饰，所有欺骗——

　　然后Nero懵了一瞬。

　　V已经不挣扎了，而且张得更开了，Nero能感觉到几乎脱臼的下颌关节发抖时带来的吸吮感，是怎么轻轻地把敏感的青筋往下扯。吸力指引他一直往内，一直向下，翘起的茎头被软肉限制着，向下微折。这种不真实的感觉像一记钟声，Nero被震得耳内嗡嗡地响，犹疑着后退了一段，但愤怒促使他又捅了一次。Nero很确定自己破开了什么东西，温热的液体涌了出来，让他滑进狭窄的食道深处。朱色的嘴唇伴着半凝的血丝抵到了阴囊根部，V慌乱的呼吸就吹在Nero的鼠蹊部上。

　　Nero被混浊的、波浪般的噪音包围，快感是红雾里唯一一条清溪，阴茎整根隐没入V的嘴里的视觉刺激完全是火上浇油。Nero拽得那么紧，差不多要撕掉V后脑勺上的一块皮肉，而且他意识不到自己的抽插到底有多粗野无情。天花板皱起来了，地板也裂开了，所有感觉都集中在不断下沉中的、被挤得变形的龟头上，最后被拢在那上面的一点吸力抽走了。

　　当Nero停止酷刑把自己拔出来的时候，那圈软肉发出了液体充溢的“啵”的一声，带来留恋的错觉。V蜷在墙角干呕了几下，除了混合胃液的红褐团块之外什么都吐不出来，尽管眼眶通红，泪水砸进地毯的声音连旁人都能听见，但他没擦眼睛，只是抹了把嘴。Nero知道V压根就不是在哭，这人没心没肺怎么可能委屈，看上去悲痛的模样不过是被侵入后的生理表现。Nero颓然坐进窗边的扶手椅里，默认了黑发诗人蹒跚着离开房间的举动，他们再没有看对方一眼。

　　朦胧微光逐渐清晰起来，摇动窗纱的风也不再凉爽。Nero抽出纸巾慢条斯理地擦拭下腹上凝结的血污，再去清理机械手的关节——那里面夹缠了大把大把的黑发，他心生厌烦，乱扯了几下扯不出来，就站起来去找备用刀片。他看见熟悉的褐色封面还在床头柜上，猛地拍开了那本诗集，拉开抽屉，有根金属物被怒气冲冲的动作带摔到了地上，闷闷地一响。Nero盯着那根手杖，盘算着要不要拧断它，用Buster Arm肯定做得到。后来他决定先洗漱一下，用人类体面的模样去思考总好过埋首在愤怒里。

　　刷牙刷到一半的时候Nero终于意识到V没带武器的事实，他立刻吐掉泡沫，披了外套，把书和手杖夹在腋下就冲到楼下四处寻找，建筑物里压根就没有那个佝偻的身影。路上他碰到了Nico，这姑娘什么都不知道，还是无拘无束的活泼神态，边比划着边调笑起Nero来：“好羡慕哟，一大早的就那么激烈，亲得男朋友那么——大一个吻痕……你们怎么了？”脱线如她也看出来Nero的脸色不对劲了。

　　Nero忙不迭地按住Nico的肩膀：“你见到V了，他没去厨房找吃的，也没整备，他有没有去找你要过蓝魂，有没有说要去哪里？”

　　Nico被他摇得吃痛，嘶嘶抽着气挣脱出来：“他……他就平时那个神秘兮兮的样子，对我笑一笑就走了啊？”

　　一股寒意从脊柱下方升起，“我……我就是个混账，”Nero觉得有些东西垮掉了，“我毁了他的喉咙，他什么命令都说不出来，怎么指挥那群小喽啰？”

　　3.DAY17-分手炮

　　Nero正坐在折叠桌前，右手的残端平放在一面方镜后方，而镜中的左手倒影让他的眼睛以为自己的右手还在，内心升起一股疑惑来。

　　他是世界上最伟大的恶魔的后裔之一，哪怕受了不可逆转的损伤，体能恢复速度也比一般的恶魔要快得多，而适应身体重心的变化、适应新的装备和建立新的战斗反射这类技术性问题也只是时间问题。唯一难以解决的问题反而非常人类，他会幻痛：神经系统认为右手应当还在那里，还在抽搐流血——仅仅是这样也就算了。使用必要剂量的止痛药的另一个反应是最为难的，他的右手会痒，从指头漫延到小臂针刺似的痒，甚至会让他在睡梦中生生被痒醒，彻夜辗转。

　　V在Nero左手心里轻轻搔弄起来：“是这里吗？”

　　Nero看着方镜，反射性地握住了黑色刺青装饰着的指头，然后不好意思地放开了，腼腆地笑了笑，转动手腕示意手背：“无名指下面一点……谢谢。”

　　V的指甲打磨光滑，以恰好不会弄伤皮肤的力度沿着骨节刮过，那感觉很奇异，即使Nero明知道右手不在了，但滋扰多日的刺挠和烦躁竟真的被镜中的幻影转移，原来只要这么简单的技巧就能解决他的失眠问题。这段时间他总是偷偷地抠右手上的绷带，把伤口弄得惨不忍睹，还以为女孩子们都没看见。其实她们忧虑的表情多半是在不知所措吧……冰蓝色的眼睛按照指示继续凝视着镜子里的纤长手指，心情随着不适感消退而逐渐放松，Nero的态度也慢慢不怎么拘谨了，使唤雇主的口吻也就有些直接，后来干脆把认知里还痒着的部位送到V手指头下。

　　这是五月的一个深夜或者凌晨，Nero不记得了，只记得他们在没什么人来往的岩质露台上，身后远处是Fortuna巡逻塔，守夜人的灯光和V自带的照明都被浓稠的夜色压得模模糊糊的，映在V低眉敛目的侧脸上。黑发诗人没什么表情，也没调侃或者提问，就这么仔细地挠着Nero的手臂，直到彻底扑灭痒意的火。后来他们就着清爽的空气喝了至少一打啤酒，吃掉了三四张披萨，以无所事事的心态辨认着星座的名，可能还有一场小型的朗诵会。Nero觉得困了，躺在大衣随便垒成的枕头上，闲逸的嗓音在为他的耳朵浇上一勺甜风：“到这儿来吧，睡眠，把我的悲哀掩没！……”（威廉布莱克的Mad Song）

　　Nero不记得自己应了什么话，也许是一种不得体的要求……只记得本来答应守夜的V垂头打量了一阵，过来从酒醉的闷热里引他进凉透的夜，温柔地挠着脱出束缚的后背，把他彻彻底底地揉入诗里。

　　——Nero醒了过来，随手擦了把眼睛，天边尚未亮起，但有食腐生物群的动静变化暗示着晨曦在接近。他拍了拍裤管，再握住Blue Rose的枪柄，迈开步伐继续追寻踪迹。Qliphot占据的地区如此广阔，萦绕如网的障碍物让车辆难以行进，Nero哪怕仅仅是攀上树根也用去了将近三天时间，V要躲开他是很容易的事情。

　　许多声音在脑海里纠缠。

　　Lady秀气的眉都快飞进发际线里了：“按照人类的标准，许多人充分练习而且做好准备后都会肿个一两天。如果说是突然撕开的话……”

　　Nico一边往档案上涂画一边说：“他还吞得下绿魂吧？还是说那种样子有没有声带都没关系了？”

　　内心说：“我到底做了什么……”

　　血说：“我为了保护姬莉叶……但丁，需要更多的力量，他却夺走了阎魔刀，夺走我的手，还要继续欺骗我！”

　　恶魔说：“他背叛了我！他愚弄我！”

　　隔着电话粗糙的沙沙声也依旧温柔的Kyrie说：“你是个很好的孩子，冷静下来倾听自己内心的想法吧。Nero，你其实不想伤害任何人。”

　　内心说：“他只是想活下去……而我剥夺了他的自保能力……”

　　血说：“他害死了但丁，而我还能比但丁更强吗？”

　　恶魔说：“他罪有应得……我可以坐视愚蠢的弱者自取灭亡，但他竟敢在我面前制造新的地狱……”

　　Nero说：“都他妈闭嘴！”

　　Nero闷头奔走着，怒火就像信仰一样自发地浮起，覆盖了真实的想法。那么多年来他已经不是那个冲动的毛头小子了，人们说他变得内敛，实际上一旦遇上那些以实力藐视自己的人物，他的伪装等同于不存在。Nero知道自己不过是变得更擅长把想法吞回去咀嚼几下，但V这个人影，无论怎么撕咬，都是焦木似的苦味。

　　一截受尽折磨的变形的手臂从尸堆里爬了出来，握住了Nero的小腿，恶魔猎人看也不看，换成Red Queen利落地劈碎了它。他想不起有多久没去联络给养，胃袋传来的饥饿感没法引起混乱中的大脑的注意，更别提脚上的手印了。但随着路途上新鲜的肢体越来越多，给Nero的鞋底增加了阻力，他终于感到了混乱之中的情感被一条线扯起来，织成整齐的绳结，结上的名字标着兴奋，到麻木，到渴望，到憎恨，到歇斯底里，到不顾一切。

　　说不清具体是哪个绳结牵动了腿上的肌肉，年轻的恶魔猎人向前跑去，越过还在抖动的锯齿刀刃或者粗壮的异变巨尾，翻上一座基底有溶坑的平台。紫色的血痂和乌黑的脂质盖满地面，甚至聚成了王座似的小山。有个瘦长的人影屈着腰跪在王座顶端，偶尔泛起的磷光中深色的衣角和头发在轻轻飘荡。

　　Nero心跳如雷动，急剧的变化叫他感到氧气有些不足，晕晕乎乎的就像踩在棉花上。

　　只是想接近。

　　但这个简单的想法却难以实现，两道紫色闪电突然劈了下来，打乱了Nero原本的步伐，导致他向外偏去，幸而肌肉记忆使他免受狼狈摔倒之苦。Grrifon嘲讽的音色从侧旁滑落，像一把用冰磨成的锉刀：“可怜，可怜的孩子，还有着甜蜜快乐的灵魂呐！”

　　“你这欠拔毛的乌鸦，”Nero下意识地举起Blue Rose，“妈的滚开，不要逼我伤害到——”

　　“——伤害到我？”V冷冷地接上了。

　　Nero把威胁咽了回去，惊讶地瞪大眼睛。V可能并没有开口说话，这个距离下树上的风啸比喑哑的耳语要大得多，但Nero就是被某个愤怒的意识打断了。他看见幽魂般空荡荡的影子站直了，转了过来，然后飘落，在到达地面的时候溅起一滩浓紫色，也许是踩碎了某只倒霉的黑暗祭司。

　　“你以为你能伤害到我，或者说以为有过机会，”V确实发音困难，每一个字都间隔太长，但不拖沓，“你在说什么？可怜的小东西，在你冲过来抱着别人的头乱拧的时候，是我‘让’你做到了，而不是你有这个能力。”

　　在柔软地咕哝着的同时，V的头发褪色了，碎煤粒似的幻影在落地时带上陨石般的重量，掀起了巨大的震动。Nightmare分开来了，每条支流都有复杂的移动方式，而且速度极快，压根就没给半魔反应的机会，突然越过枪与剑的火花压住了Nero的手腕，接着是残酷地一扯，不管是机械手还是健康的那一边都齐齐脱臼了。

　　Nero硬是没有叫出声，肉体的不适是次要的，尽管疼痛直扎脑门，但他觉得一切都遥远又空茫。V在慢慢地走过来，而Grrifon停在临崖的枯枝上，他们的眼神都很冰冷。

　　憎恨V是很容易的事情，对V抱有幻想同样很容易，困难的是到底要选择哪一边。Nero被Nightmare压得跪在地上，没法吐露这一句新到来的灵感之光，或者释放他内脏深处翻滚着的煎熬。他觉得自己大概是表现出了犯癔症的呆滞神情，因为V越走越近的同时，脸上的嘲讽之意也越来越深。

　　“你是为了快乐和欢笑而来，无须尘世任何的帮助就能拥抱爱。”V的食指拂过Nero眼角下方的淡淡雀斑，“我原本可以……不再等待。”

　　Nero知道这是句实话，当V下定决心时，看似孱羸的身躯便迸发出锐利的气势，其所引动的杀戮或许没有魔王来得盛大，也足够叫人毛骨悚然的。Nero甚至就是靠上风处隐约飘来的哀嚎与血腥来寻找对方的行踪，有时候他会担心其中一丝粗砺的尖啸会是由某条被撕毁的声门发出来的求救声，而自己错过了——但随后更纷乱的动静会让他感到新鲜的羞辱。

　　Nero只是在收拾着前方溃退的零散小玩意，也一直追不上，甚至连V的身影都看不到。他可以继续扮演安静而耐心的追踪者，但也许这样的拉锯再持续半天左右，深切的愤怒和懊悔就会把他扭成一个新的怪物。

　　现在V停下来了，说自己是在等待，Nero知道该感谢这个善意的举动，但他的自尊心被微妙地刺伤了。Nero说：“我没什么可以解释的，而且说实话，我也不感到抱歉。”他发誓自己不是在挖苦，也不担心V会继续施加报复，而是这三天下来，有些东西让他受不了了。

　　然后Nero看见V被同样的东西折磨过的痕迹：黑发的诗人面色灰败，露出了被刺痛的神情，同时嘴角扭曲着挤出一丝笑意，最后移开了视线，只是板着脸遣走所有压力。V说：“我相信你一切都好，这样不错。”

　　我做了什么。我又做了什么。Nero用力压制堵在嗓眼里的冰块，在得到自由的时候先把新的机械手换上了——他的能力还不足以马上让左手康复到能动的地步——抓住即将转身离开的衣物下摆：“我不是那个意思。”

　　“我知道，包括你想说的，和你不知道该怎么描述的，”V背对着Nero，嗓音像蠕动着的疫病，“你从来没试过容忍冒犯到权威的生物在面前长久地存在着，哪怕但丁也没这么做过，你要么杀死它们，要么离得远远的。然而‘我’不是你能杀死或者主动抛下的对象。”

　　V想说自己太熟悉当中的规律了，甚至“他”的一生都是在重复这个故事，Nero的想法在自己眼里就像是透明的一样，但诗人的咽喉里只有宁静的风。当他看着Nero的时候，就像看着数面恶意增殖的镜子，每块美好的映像当中都有互相反射的深黑色。他咳了几下，转而说：“如果我没有忍受你的暴力，你的恶魔甚至听不见真正的话语……”

　　“你不能这样随便揣测我，”Nero慌乱又痛苦，“你是我的……你太独断专行了，如果你要求我停下来……”

　　Nero看到V侧过头，似乎准备说“你不会停下来的”，但实际上V说的是：“你太自私了。”

　　Nero根本无从反驳，只能站起来再向前一步，试图强迫V面对自己。V的话语变得又快又含糊：“事到如今我们还有什么区别。”然后突然回应了Nero的肢体暗示，将恶魔猎人拽过来咬上了嘴唇，那是一种绵软的痛楚。

　　刚经历漫长的屠杀，每次做爱前都恰好到来的沟通断层、神经错乱、头晕脑胀，让他们彼此索求的举动显得理所当然又鲁莽得操蛋。Nero的左手堪堪复位，手腕浮肿且燥热，不依不饶地插进两个人紧挨的下腹部之间，顺着V的阴茎上端搓弄着，摇得手臂发酸。他贴得很紧，摸得到皮肤之下的筋节扯动和血液轰响，这些过电似的兴奋既昭示着V已经被烦恼了许久，又提醒他这个程度还不够，离磨碎彼此还有很远的距离。

　　不知道为什么即使被对方的大腿挤入臀缝，一颠一颠地摩擦着饱胀潮湿的淫肉，被挤得浑身冒汗又颤抖，但Nero的身体却相当迟钝，只是半硬着。他的注意力都在想象着会被掀倒在地，外衣和内裤都被扯成麻绳，屁眼里每个压力都会刺激到心率的那些事情上。Nero开始感到没来由的恐慌，绝对不是因为四周还有残存的生物在盯着他，而是别的什么。他用力地，长长地吸入微凉的空气，在混乱的想象和被舌头和牙齿揣摩敏感带的间隙里努力想到底怎么了，甚至忘记去咒骂或者去抓住别的什么，直到V喘着粗气扯开他的手，看上去是被挤得死痛。

　　“对不起，我只是……”Nero双手贴紧身侧，这个举动是多余的，而他的嘶声短促刺耳，简直像得了哮喘，“很痛吗，你想做什么都行，你这狗屎，我不在乎，见鬼的我很抱歉行了吗！”

　　V跟平常不一样。这个猜测毫无依据，V还是那种把床伴摆布成自己想要的任意样子的态度。他不在乎Nero肉体上的反应不尽人意，只是把后者拉进更深的昏暗角落里，然后跪下来，仔细地观察，然后评估，接着逐渐加大刺激，光是一条舌头就足够让人喘不过气来。更别说他可以用口腔的其它部分怎么操Nero的尿道口，那些湿滑的碾压、吞咽、吮吸还有熨烫，让Nero被过多的感觉冲击得双股颤抖，弓起背部抵着岩壁努力保持平衡。

　　Nero既不敢低头去看V再次屈从的样子，也不敢去碰他的头发——哪怕只是恶魔感官稍微瞟一眼都能看到发际和额角上不自然的鼓起。当V的牙齿像绞索一样环绕着龟头轻磨的时候，一贯粗鲁的应对也没有出现。那真是他妈的太痛了，就像被两把钝刀子折磨着，Nero忍得拼命捶着石头，说不清是喜欢疼痛还是疼痛减少了负罪感，一边嘟哝着毫无意义的单音节一边射了出来，但整个过程仍然没有完全勃起。

　　“我不在乎，你可以做……可是先告诉我，你到底想要什么，”Nero找不到害怕的缘由，只知道支配V的阴霾仍然没过去，接下来受什么罪都是活该，“你他妈根本就不想——”

　　“……我想。”

　　那双擅长进攻的唇瓣擦过下垂的枪口，呢喃着。V回答得如此之快，就像熟记了Nero所有的笨拙、羞耻和弱点，让后者怒火中烧。

　　“你想？就算我无法克制恨意突然攻击你，扭断你的颈椎，随便拿起一把意面叉子捅进你的眼窝，就因为你是从拧断我的手的恶魔身上甩下来的一部分，而正巧你需要我？”Nero永远不关心有人会注视着自己的脸，记住自己说出的每一个字，只专注于怒意，“你想被我汲取过糖分后就揉成一团扔掉，就像喝完的牛奶纸盒？”

　　在Nero盯着V身后不知远近的某块阴影沟通的同时，诗人解开Nero的外裤，抓住一边大腿下方的肌肉，顺着肌理揉捏到腘窝下方，强迫它抬起来，抬高到令人难受的地步。

　　“如果我不想，就不会等着……”V从侧面整个人贴了上来，含糊地说，“等着被你哀求。”

　　V用手掌接住嘴里的东西，混合唾液的白浊物从虎口流淌而下，被柔软的唇舌仔细涂匀在最纤长的手指上。那些湿透的手指伸向前方，围成圈，再度撸动，把快感直接扔到Nero脸上，砸得他半闭起眼睛，在嘶嘶抽气和越来越低的咒骂声里呻吟着，拿不定主意该不该挣脱。V的额头挨着Nero的太阳穴，轻轻地、柔缓地，头发随着呼吸浸入薄汗里。而Nero不想躲开这些触感和气味，索性闭上眼睛，自暴自弃地让对方松松握起的拳头撸动肉棒，把冰凉的掌心都擦热了。

　　几分钟后Nero仰起头，让对方可以咬上脖颈，像最亲密的恋人那样肢体交缠。尽管他知道不是一回事，但窒息般的耳鸣里，射在V的手里感觉像是安全的。

　　V的拇指粗略地刮下更多的粘腻液体，随后涂在食指上，钻进被抻开的亵肉里。作为润滑这些并不够用，但他们没有更多的选择，V只能费劲地屈起指节，像搅扰一团冷硬的黄油，直到它融化。

　　Nero控制不住地绷紧了几次，得到了一个警告性的挤压，差点被戳得跳起来。“很痛吗，你恨我吗，”他的喉咙都缩紧了，“可我不知道怎么对你，该死的，如果没有见鬼的树，操蛋的地狱……”

　　“……你依旧会恨我，真心实意地恨。可你是个好孩子，更多的时候只是不想再思念我。”V不假思索地顺着Nero慌张的、空洞的倾诉接下去，“你沉溺于我。”

　　Nero盯着那块阴影，用力得太过分，直到看见它变成柔软娇小的生物哭泣着匍匐的幻象，这才眨着眼把下眼睑上的水分忍回去。这些天他想的只有V，诗人斜靠着玻璃看书，喝着不知道哪台贩卖机掉出来的奇怪的饮料的样子；有时候在工作间时空像旁围观Nero和Nico争执现代器械的组合方式，投来困惑的视线，鼻梁上方有一条皱褶的样子；刚消灭了某处子树，带着刚享受完杀戮的睥睨众生的神情，疲惫而假装友好地关上车门的样子；说不出口的情感在清新的空气里交融，仿佛他们的肌肤变成一种暖烘烘的、专门用来传达思想的器官，他们可以不再使用明确的词语的样子。

　　Nero想起在黎明前的最暗之时听见V的喃喃低语，看见刚浮起的天光里的某种特别的颜色浸染了眼睛的样子，让他无法恨他。

　　Nero说：“不是那样的。”他扭过头想看到对方的脸，至少贴着额头。但V稍稍后退了去，用牙齿落下了里衣的领口，亲吻起肩膀上的雀斑。

　　“我可以不想过去的事。”Nero隐约明白了悲伤的实质。

　　“你做不到……而且也太晚了。”

　　“那就告诉我你想要什么，什么都行。”

　　Nero感觉到V推得更深了些，硌着侧面的硬物也更重了些。V的喘息声变得遥远、朦胧，跟平时自以为懂得一切，掌控一切，不肯承认脆弱的模样相去甚远。

　　V说：“求你……跟我一起抵抗这个世界。”

　　Nero完全懵了，一部分理智在想十分钟之前这人还在说等着被哀求，太过矛盾了；一部分理智突然扩大成巨大的本能。用高潮对抗世界，荒谬到连假装相信可能性的余地都没有，但从V嘴里说出来又有狂暴的实感。V抓紧了Nero，挤进他，尴尬的角度让两个人都非常难受，肌肉瑟缩着拧紧，胶着的触摸和柔软的哄骗也无济于事。Nero伸手推开了V，几秒钟后又抓着裸露的上臂把人按倒在地，花了点时间寻找角度，小心地坐了上去。

　　V在他身下发着抖，无声地深深呼吸着，把脸转开，眼睛紧闭着。他的肩膀比Nero记忆里的要窄，Mad Song尤为突出，看上去就让人疼痛——像是看到迎面撞来的冷硬金属的疼痛。Nero把他拉进自己身体里，肆无忌惮地摇摆着，忽视了下身的酸痛炽热，想用内在吞吃掉那些绝望。V的手盲目地摸索到Nero的勃起，又飘又快地撸动着。随后Nero扯开了那双手，交握着按紧在地，贪婪又凶狠地把诗人逼到失控。

　　V在无声地呻吟着。

　　湿凉的黏液灌进了收缩不已的肠壁。比起快感，Nero更多地感觉到V身上多了一些属于人类的健康温暖，在这一瞬间有些东西抛弃掉了原有的糖壳，变成了尖锐的疼痛。他心想自己会试着容纳它，包容它，直到用血把它融化。

　　V的眼睛睁开了，除了高潮后的醉意，还有一些清醒的、着魔似的情感。

　　Nero兜住了V脊骨颗颗突起的背部，把他从粗糙的地面上扶起来，然后握住了V的颈部，注意到了那上面细长的空白——Shadow已经被召唤出来了，但不在这附近。

　　“你还好吗，V？”Nero温柔地问，但拇指已经稍加用力，防止再次逃跑，“Shadow在哪里，是不是被你当成了声带的取代物？”

　　“……别再碰我了，”V过了几分钟才发出声音，“事实上，接下来的事情只能我自己去面对。”

　　Nero有些晕乎，卡住脖子的手改为摸索耳朵后的凸起——这里有条撕裂的血痂，V的愈合能力比普通人还要差。Nero想也没想就脱口而出：“让我看看。”

　　V露出了轻蔑的眼神，但在变成浅色的晨光中还是张开了嘴，红肿和苍白创口交织的深处，一团漆黑的流沙在蠕动着。

　　Nero终于明白过来，这是最后一次。今天的阳光和昨天一样，也和明天一样，但它是空白的、死寂的，因为它将照射在完全不一样的肩膀上，不管在V本人看来接下来的事情是回归或者是自杀。

　　“你就是个疯子。”Nero盯着Shadow就像盯着一个陷阱。

　　“是的，今天会是艰难的一天，但你是我唯一的希望，”V刻意不去看Nero颓然的表情，“只要你取回斯巴达剑并且削弱Urizen，我们就可以明天再见。”

　　既然在Nero眼里，自己是个擅于扯谎的恶意的存在，不如就让扯谎这件事更加物尽其用，V是这么想的。明天之后还有明天，无限接近又无限遥远，总有一天伤口会愈合，就不会继续期待了。

　　Nero静静地握住了诗人手（那上面好像没有肉和血管，只有皮包骨），捏了一下，放开了。他的笑容甚至是有些羞赧的：“我们可以明天再见。”然后目送V头也不回地离开了。他不是能写下详尽心境的纤细生物，只会在心里胡乱起个名字作为笼子，然后把记忆扔进去。从此以后Mad Song和放风筝的房子被放进了“明天再见”里，而“明天再见”被放进了“喜欢”里。这个新生的记忆笼子太过庞大，一瞬间Nero觉得自己胸中有了两个心脏。

　　END

　　　


	12. DAY18-制服play（大学AU中秋番外）

　　

　　V一身盛装，很熟悉眼前的影子。它不高，但翼展足够拢住一个成年男子，薄薄的黑雾间或露出三轮金色的眼瞳或者三叉的鸟舌，嗓音也是三重的回音，恐怕一条声带盛不下它的讽刺：

　　“……你是个与众不同的存在，更有趣的是驱使你行动的念头——强与弱、高尚与低贱、生命间的厮杀和拯救，这些矛盾的东西逆转的一瞬间产生的火花才能照亮你的灵魂。你要自由而不是漂泊，要富足而不是金钱，要真正的、长久的快乐而不是一时消遣。但集齐这一切也改不了你是被地狱当成消化不了的羽毛或者骨头呕吐出来的事实，哈哈哈……”

　　V看着它逐渐变得厚重。

　　“我不否认。但你只是幻影，一段来自内心深处的回音，什么都不是。”

　　“你不用声音否认，但你的眼神悲伤至深，我真高兴。不必瞒骗‘我’，噩梦之所以是噩梦，便是因为我永远不会抛弃你，永远在你最不愿意面对我的时候出现。为了摆脱我，你试过向这个世界求救，但那多么可笑——杀死法律制裁不了的恶棍、聆听音乐（一点儿古典，一点儿摇滚？）、学习美学理论、钻研没人愿意多想的事物，有时候也弄点烟雾缭绕的堕落玩意儿……甚至是交出自己的身体。不管你花了多少精神沉溺于思考，别人的苦与乐压根触碰不到包裹你灵魂的黑暗，不然‘我’从哪里来？”

　　“你已经变弱了，一年前，沥青般的影子可以轻易填满整个仓库；现在的你不仅缩小了，我还能透过你看见后面的餐桌，哪怕蜡烛并未点起，而该应约的人也还没回来。你曾经是最忠诚的听众，最猛烈的药剂，最凄苦的梦幻，最有用的武器，但你其实什么都不是。如今不仅派不上用场，也缺乏跟我相连的基础。”V的手指在书页上轻轻抽动着，拇指摩挲到冷硬的金属环，“回来吧，漂亮的鸟儿，回到我胸前来啊。”

　　阴影沉默了一阵子，就在V以为拉锯还要继续下去时，它叹了声：“竟然是从一张随手扔掉的无聊小卡片开始……不可言喻的意志，自古如此。”随后它缩小了，钻入V掌心下的影子，顺着手臂流回胸前的纹身当中，房间里逐渐变得亮堂。

　　钟表指示出晚餐时间已经过了一刻钟，V没有胃口。等待是件很无趣的事情，V看着无名指上的指环，那是一圈几乎没有装饰的白金，内侧刻着最常见的拉丁文牧歌，没什么特殊之处的小玩意，但无意识的笑意还是爬上了嘴角。

　　“老天，都已经一年了，怎么还是会觉得……”

　　厨房后门的锁被扭开了，那个声响打断了V的自言自语。尼禄一脸疲惫，在垫子上蹬了两下把皮鞋扔进垃圾桶里，把沾染血迹的银色手提箱搁进烤炉上方的暗格，就往楼上走。V注意到尼禄的黑色手套是新买的，领带也是，另外还提着一个新的桶包，于是他不满地提醒道：“我们有过讨论——”

　　“……不把工作带回家里。是的，我们讨论过，这是突发情况。”尼禄的声音从楼梯拐角飘下来，没做什么停顿就消失在浴室里，“圣经说了，不要相信人类和恶魔的儿子~”

　　V合上书本，离开舒适的小沙发，束好垃圾袋的口子，然后掀动刀具架子后方的机关，打开厨房后方暗藏的武器库，取出特制喷雾和毛巾把尼禄留下来的痕迹擦干净。手提箱里是尼禄惯用的那套拷问工具，鹰嘴钳和铁签有使用过的痕迹。可以焚毁的部分直接扔进高温处理炉，剩下的扔进高压喷淋系统里。

　　处理这些花不了5分钟，出来的时候再一次经过被冷落的餐桌，V拿不定主意是先把晚餐的蜡烛点起来，还是先和尼禄谈一下。

　　这时候内线电话响了起来，是尼禄在卧室里叫嚷：“过来帮个忙，我搞不定背上这个。”还没等人开口就挂掉了。

　　之前提前1小时、3小时和5小时提醒尼禄今晚有纪念节目的电话也统统是这样，语焉不详的搪塞和极没有礼貌的中断，令V预见到某种趋势——类似于从银亮的餐盘盖上一只苍蝇的倒影，联想到鲜花枯萎、食物腐败、整张白色桌布被蛆虫堆满的末路。尽管毫无道理，但很难阻止。

　　V洗干净双手，上了楼。杉树盆栽和圣诞红的自然香味，混合了地板蜡的味道，闻起来就是洁净、温馨、井然有序的居家生活该有的气味。狭长的走廊里湿淋淋的水迹从浴室门口拖到了卧室，带出一股沐浴露香精混合血腥的凌冽。

　　尼禄头发还是湿着的，站在床边正在把自己往一坨黑白相间的布料里塞。

　　V沉默了3秒钟，总算从笨拙的拉扯间看出那些挨了糟蹋的蕾丝、抹胸、丝带、褶边，等等，原本应该是一条女仆长裙的组成部分。细长的黑丝带卡住了大腿上的丝袜，接着又勒住了没穿内裤的屁股，要是没人帮忙的话估计在就位之前就能被搓成钓鱼线了。

　　“别光看着，你要么敞开来笑，要么过来帮忙，”尼禄把吊袜带往背后扔，V接住了，“谁他妈知道女仆服还有那么多分类。”

　　V清了清嗓子，假装没有在笑：“你哪里找来的法式女仆服，而且是东欧少数民族改良款？”

　　“我今天杀了人，”尼禄坦白，“不是计划内的工作——有个小军官很快就要被他上司放进过期火药里打包卖给非洲国家，真正意义上的那种卖。看在酗酒又有穿乳胶衣扮狗癖好的上帝的份上，我是他唯一的希望，而他没办法支付现金，要点奇怪的报酬能让他少哭一点。”

　　V说：“我们有过讨论，结婚后搬到国民收入高、犯罪率低、IT业发达的爱沙尼亚，就是要让你远离这种‘工作’。”

　　“那你看我像是学爱沙尼亚语的料子吗？我从来没说过靠蹩脚的俄语和德语从芬兰字母里猜架子上卖的到底是麦片还是奶精的生活是‘结果’，我们可以调整。”尼禄把胸衣也扔了过来，“有时候意外就是车祸那样的，个人没法跟宇宙的意志对抗。”

　　V走近了，把下巴压在了尼禄的三角肌上，双手在两人的空隙间把丝带解开，然后套上了胸衣，逐行逐行慢慢抽紧繁复的绑带。

　　“操，呃，是不是捆太过了……”

　　“紧一点比较好看，能呼吸就行，反正一会儿就脱掉了。”

　　“你简直是穿高跟鞋的时尚女魔头，”尼禄想起婚礼之前的事情，一边被扯得倒吸凉气，一边咯咯地笑，“当时那件婚纱你是自己穿上的？”

　　V的语气里带着点难以察觉的牢骚意味：“动动脑筋，我编了个故事，老年痴呆症的长辈把孙子当成孙女并且盼望抱上曾孙的那类，细节你可以自己补充，那条婚纱的原主人一定很恨我。”

　　“轻点，轻点……你哪来那么大的手劲儿……他们看过你的裸体难道还不够回本的吗？”

　　我怎么就没在跨进坟墓前发现这人既贫嘴又风骚。V看着手下随着每次抽紧而小声哼唧的肉体，心想。

　　特制的大码紧身胸衣良好的包裹性和塑形效果，让尼禄有了点妩媚的曲线——当然了，他仍然是个强壮得没法让人误解成女人的杀人机器。V的食指和中指捋平了丝带，把丝绣包边的内衬一层层附上去，法式女仆服极其撩人的设计，不是路边咖啡店那种廉价布料堆积的软色情可以比拟的。

　　尼禄说：“这围裙也太大了，我压根感觉不到自己的腿。”

　　“在看不见的地方也要追求精致，”V拿着袜带，弯下腰，膝盖点地，“这就是女仆的精神。”

　　层层叠叠的荷叶边、衬裙、柔滑的布料，从V的头顶笼罩下来，他在朦胧的灯光和影子交替间抚摸着紧贴尼禄大腿的白色长袜，比划着尺寸。他冷静地说：“你说得对，这裙子太厚了，我什么都看不清……”

　　尼禄把沉重的布料提高了点，好让V把吊带钩子卡入胸衣下端的接扣，他也非常冷静。

　　V说：“你戳到我的脸了。”

　　尼禄一下子没绷住撒了手，笑了出来，隔着围裙按住了底下的头颅：“这也不能怪我，一个小时前我正在赶火车——那种上世纪三四十年代的苏联车厢，厕所里的味道真要命——刚办完事呢，你就打电话来了，还他妈是受尽苦寒二十年的寡妇调调，倒霉得很。”

　　“所以呢，”V的手掌贴着笔直的大腿往上走，一直摸到后方根部湿润的地方，“你在火车厕所里就开始扩张了？”

　　“在电话里能聊什么啊，我手头上没设备保证线路安全。‘亲爱的，别那么着急，我就缺给最后一段设个超牛逼的密码。芦笋凉了就扔了吧。’——我以为这样你就能听懂了。”

　　尼禄得到屁股上一个不轻不重的巴掌，他把笑声忍了回去：“不过当时倒是戴了指套……该死的，你别咬，滚出来！”

　　重新提高裙子之后尼禄看到的是大腿中段极具美感的蝴蝶结，蕾丝袜带确实让单调的筒袜转化成性感的中心。V的脸被裙子闷出了一层有趣的粉色。

　　尼禄从桶包里拽出假发和蕾丝头饰，说实话在缺乏必要的化妆的时候，这人的样貌离妖艳或者秀丽之类的描述还有很远的距离。不过V专门研究过卧室灯光布置技巧，降下一个亮度之后就好多了，在漫长的等待里灌下的那几杯勃艮第红酒也有功劳，现在V看什么东西都是自带复古光晕的。尼禄的睫毛落下的阴影让蓝眼睛变成了铅灰色。

　　V梳顺了银色的长直发，同时尼禄把黑白色的蕾丝头饰和袖口也穿好了。新晋的女仆跑到妆身镜前转了一圈，看上去挺有把式。“完成了，呼，女性的酷刑，”尼禄嘀咕着，“看起来也没什么特别的，为什么你要在教案里夹女仆咖啡厅的宣传单？”

　　V说：“我没有接陌生人递过来的东西的习惯。”

　　“不，你分明就是有。”

　　“不可能。”

　　尼禄信誓旦旦，V一头雾水，但这都6年前的旧案了，一时半会谁都找不出证据说服对方。V的食指勾住了围裙的带子，说：“叫声主人来听听。”

　　“恶趣味。”尼禄做了个“Really？”的怪表情，然后捏紧了嗓子，“尊敬的小斯巴达先生，您的仆人妮露听任差遣~”

　　V的嘴角抽搐了一下：“你就这个仪态去拷问目标的话，比什么铁签扎手指都有用。”

　　“说到这个我就来气，三小时前你那通电话才是大杀器，当时才刚拔了第二片指甲，那个硬骨头还没开始流汗呢。”尼禄提着裙角半搂住V细窄的腰身，“我他妈手套上都是血，不小心按到了免提，而你在含蓄地怀念以前色情电话的风光日子。被拔指甲的那个还没说什么，旁观的胖侏儒倒是忍不住笑了出来，我心情太好了，就把他也审了一顿，结果发现一开始就该拔他的指甲。”

　　“那我立功了。”V顺着对方的力道靠近银发下通红的耳廓，“你原本可以带我一起去，那更有效率不是么？而且我也确保了你这辈子不用做任何事都能活得很好。”

　　“当一只在笼子里发霉的金丝雀？那很好，不，哥是匹孤狼，谢谢了。我只是需要一些理由远离没完没了的身体接触，或者是海绵和弹簧诱发的嗜睡症。”

　　“是吗，真遗憾，我还想跟你分享一下新发现。”V的声线转为柔情低沉，“我不喜欢床垫，导致我们没能好好地利用卧室里的镜子。”

　　尼禄稍稍扬起下巴：“你这是作弊，教授，为什么你总能在我复习完所有提纲之后提出新问题来。”他伸出舌头在对方领口和皮肤交界的地方舔了一下，“请你先考我学会了的知识点。”

　　他听见V发出差点窒息的喉音，得意地笑了起来，新情趣固然美妙，旧的那些也有快速唤起的益处。“主人，你的领子上有汗渍，请让妮露清洗吧。”而实际上他一点都没碰到领子，灵巧的啜吸和啃咬只落在八条尖长的墨滴上。

　　在用舌面和热息伺弄对方颈项的同时，尼禄的手指绕过盛装的领结解开了两颗扣子，小心翼翼地抚过剑突下的凹陷。他逐渐向下，能感觉到墨滴与正常皮肤相交接的地方触觉不一样，想必V也能被温存不绝的磕碰勾起奇特的惬意。那些放缓又变深了的呼吸证明了这一点。

　　“主人，你把我的尘掸藏哪里去了？”

　　尼禄的亲吻停留在腰带上，牙齿衔住了裤链的链头，抬眼含糊地问：“还给我好吗？”

　　他在感觉到V略微挺胯，想要塞进他嘴唇里的时候笑了出来。

　　“……什么时候都不需要问，”V小声地呻吟着，“你想拿走任何东西的时候只管拿走，神圣的贪婪者啊。”

　　“啊，我找到一堆大得惊人的灰尘，主人。”

　　拉链被解开了，在闪闪发光的假发下，尼禄用鼻尖梳理深色的、卷曲的耻毛的样子，还挺像是一个尽心的女仆。

　　V垂着眼，在努力保持理智的间歇，舌头顶着牙根的习惯让他说话都不连贯了，这很没格调。不过眼前这景象让尼禄看起来就是色欲的活化身，尤其是当他固定住V摇晃着的胯部，把主人摁在墙上，湿润的嘴唇在肉柱顶端的裂缝上不怀好意地轻点几下，然后用舌头狠狠地擦过去的时候，这屋子里就已经没有体面或者格调可言了。

　　V沙哑地命令着：“别用吸尘器，我喜欢传统的打扫方式……提示一下，你的乳沟不是摆设。”

　　“遵命，小斯巴达先生。”尼禄欢快地应了声，但仍然握着他的“尘掸”，用舌面卷裹着柱身下方，用唾液湿润过于敏感的皮肤，直到他觉得照顾够了。尼禄的胸部不够柔软，不过料子很足，紧身胸衣和设计得当的蕾丝衬边帮助他用胸肌稳稳地夹住了湿透了的勃起。

　　滚烫的皮肤和饱满的挤压让V呼吸紊乱。尼禄放开了他的胯部，双手拢住自己胸肌的下端，以便更顺利地包裹住越来越硬的性器，然后交替着揉弄起来，在上下滑动的节奏间还低头努力试着继续舔弄鼓胀的柱头。那不太成功，但足够放浪。

　　隐没在黑白色裙摆堆里的背部和臀部线条更是不得了的视觉刺激。后来尼禄的胸肌根部急切地顶住了V阴茎下面，手指在皮肉碾压的缝隙中揉搓着V的睾丸，而热烈的双唇在龟头上含出酸得发甜的愉悦。V可不愿意去想这崽子是上了什么网站去找“复习资料”的，他用了不少意志力才没在尼禄使坏的时候叫出声，或者直接把自己递到喉咙底端。强烈的火花在眼底飞舞着，V在墙面上向后昂起了头。

　　过后V才发现自己差点把尼禄的假发扯下来了。他呼吸急促，艰难地松开手指，弯腰去擦拭尼禄的下巴——唾液、前液和精液从嘴角流了下来。“你应该看看自己，”他把人拉了起来，示意对面的镜子，“你这卖弄性感的样子。”

　　裙边被卷了起来，露出了层层包裹下的洁白臀肉。之前那一巴掌并不重，但还是留下了鲜红的掌印，边缘已经有些模糊。V的手覆盖上去揉捏起来，不一会儿就让它更通红了。他把尼禄的大腿拉起来，好让尼禄从侧面更清楚地看到镜子里的映像。

　　尼禄刚才在夫夫活动里游刃有余的模样为之一扫而空，脖子根不可救药地红透了。“我觉得看起来不错，”尼禄咕哝着闭上眼睛，假装没看见自己先前做过开拓的发软的穴口被揉开着的样子，“这个角度倒是新鲜。”

　　布卷被交到尼禄手上。V伸手进围裙里摸索，果然摸到了润滑剂和套子，女仆精神。他把透明无色的润滑倒在自己手心里，不急着去安抚下体，而是顺着还没干透的水迹贴紧了尼禄的胸膛。肌肉完美的形状和弹性诱使他双手伸进蕾丝下方，撩开遮挡，将粉色的乳头暴露在空气中。带着黑色纹路的手指扭动起来，指尖来回揉捏拉扯，指甲刮过敏感的乳孔，让两边小点都硬了起来。

　　V说：“你必须看着。”

　　尼禄半睁开眼睛，在阴影里盯着镜子里两个人的身影。视线交汇在一起，像是在窥视别人的情事途中突然被发现了。尼禄感到又羞耻又有些难言的好奇心。镜子里的V在慢慢地解开那些没有必要的装饰（发带、泡泡袖、腕带之类的），然后用这些粗糙的布料搓弄本就红透了的乳尖，这种荒谬的感觉加重了其它感官。

　　尼禄觉得有点耳鸣，他颤抖着说：“我觉得自己穿女仆服要命的好看，是不是自恋的变态？”

　　V弹了弹不久前才穿好的吊袜带，发出啪的一声，在假发下舔咬着耳垂，隐约逼迫着尼禄继续看着镜子。“是的，有点。”

　　哦，该死的修辞学。

　　尼禄想忽略镜子里衣衫凌乱半裸着的形象，那看起来太脆弱，又太愚蠢。V干燥的嘴唇亲吻着尼禄的肩膀，在光滑的皮肤上戏谑地吹气，然后舔上那些被激起来的小疙瘩，又或者用牙齿剥下更多的蕾丝，脸颊隔着刺绣磨蹭着。蠢极了，但镜中的节目让尼禄感觉置身事外的同时，又极受吸引，大概是大脑里的某种机制美化了这些愚蠢，让他觉得自恋是种理所当然的事。

　　现在尼禄看得见沾满新的润滑的手指是怎么从他精囊上捏过，然后顺着会阴滑进后方的。V的双手同时玩弄着括约肌，先是两根食指一起挤进，稍微分开一下，露出内里的深色。操他的。通常这个时候尼禄会为了减少被入侵的感觉而扭动，但这次他安静地睁大了眼睛，看着中指埋了两个指节，然后顺畅地进出了一次，这才开始发出了难受的单音节来。

　　这可真是太淫荡了。尼禄头晕目眩，室内变得闷热，狭窄。他被推到前列腺时整个人都伏在了黑色的盛装上。“让我先把裙子脱了……”尼禄在指奸带来的热潮当中乞求着，难以连贯，“操你的，丝绸有多难洗你知道吗！”

　　但V只是把另一根中指也滑进来，将柔软紧致的肠道撑得更开，温柔却凶猛地按压着那个鼓起。尼禄完全僵住了，抓住V的肩膀不知所措，然后是一股微弱的颤抖，他可怜兮兮的目光让对方再次硬了起来。

　　V只用了几分钟就把女仆奸瘫软了，随后他搂着自己亲手包入衣物的强壮腰肢，一边半安慰半拖拽地把人带到镜面前，一边柔声道：“你太没耐心了，我们应该四个人一起完成打扫……”V从背后压着尼禄，迫使尼禄双手撑在镜子上，然后把前头的裙摆撩开，握住了尼禄的阴茎，用爱抚让它变得硬挺。

　　尼禄被压得额头也抵到了玻璃上，看着亲密又肮脏的接触在洁白的布料下时隐时现。“主，主人，这感觉很好……”他喃喃着说，凝视着对面渴求的目光，被玩得红肿的乳头，像是被这个游戏催眠了。他呼出的情欲把景象弄得模糊。

　　V在层层叠叠的荷叶边内侧插了进去，不管流连多少次，无所保留的包容感和细腻温暖的寸寸紧缩总是让他叹息，舒服得让人窒息。他不需要多少适应的时间，就能顺利地耸动起腰部，像是要把身前的人推到起了雾的玻璃的那一面去，尼禄紧翘发抖的臀肉甚至有种引力。

　　从镜子的映像里尼禄能看见每个淫靡的动作下，自己的阴茎也跟着节奏跳动抽搐，失控地流着水。这些画面像火一样烧灼着他的眼睛，当对方的手指也跟着加大压力揉捏前头把他推高的时候，绝望的，纯然快乐的尖叫溢出喉咙。尼禄的手指失去了力气，裙摆掉了下来，他试图保持衣物整洁的愿望落了空。

　　尼禄的肠壁接连着猛烈地收缩了几次，把V也逼向了盲目的顶峰。“我会投诉你的培训机构……”V被闷窒得发出深重的呻吟，胯部在本能的驱使下用尽力气挺动到极高的地方，快速地冲击着膀胱底部，直把人推到冷硬的镜面上，腿根不受控制地收紧。

　　“小斯巴达先生，求你……狠狠地……”

　　尼禄一边笑着一边啜泣般地哽住了，最后白浊的黏液漏得到处都是，裙子和镜子都变得又黏又掉价。

　　“在投诉之前你能帮我先脱掉它吗，这堪比中世纪刑具，而且我饿了，不想穿着脏兮兮的裙子上餐桌。”

　　“你先说说五小时前又是怎么回事。”V喘着气，把裙面翻开来，找到了衬裙和主体分离的暗扣，把它扯了下来。

　　尼禄大剌剌地坐在地板上，原本还在笑着，但V过来帮忙解开假发并且像在检查有没有抽筋的时候，他思绪一片空白，深处在迟来地颤抖着。

　　“五小时前……在立陶宛，还没来得及吃午饭，我饿死了，”尼禄摇着头，“我跟委托人说，今天是结婚纪念日，要是太复杂的工作来不及赶回家，就会有搓衣板等着。一屋子人都在笑，然后你的电话来了。我就只好说那三个字了呗……”

　　“嗯，我很高兴你准时回来了。”V伸手揉了揉还没干透的短发，站起来去找干毛巾。

　　尼禄从书柜暗格里掏出了首饰盒子，把自己那圈白金指环戴上了：“先吃甜点吧，千万别是舒芙蕾……先吃沙拉或者烤面包也行。”

　　“奶油汤、红肉汁还有烩海鲜肯定已经毁了，”V慢吞吞地把温莎结重新打好，“还有芦笋也是。”

　　“草莓呢，冰箱里有草莓吧？我能吃得下堆得人那么高的水果拌淡奶油，太饿了。”

　　“你先把所有戒指都戴上，我们可以订外卖。”

　　尼禄又在做那个怪表情了。暗格里有几排大小相近的盒子，V买了很多很多的戒指，从纪念日的到重大仪式的，从黄金的到白银的，从钻石到珍珠的，甚至说不出是来自哪个世界的材料的都有，十根指头每根戴两枚都有余。尼禄说：“那样我没法拿刀叉了，万一有人趁机刺杀，我就只能靠这些花哨东西当指虎。”

　　“没关系，我可以帮你杀回去，然后趁着你收拾碗碟的时候我们可以讨论讨论怎么脱掉女仆服。”

　　“小斯巴达先生，主人，您真善良，我认为您想的其实是另一趟物尽其用。”

　　V先行打开房门装模作样地示意女士优先，尼禄傲然地从他身边经过，大步流星地往餐桌奔去。后者的动静，强盛的、长久的生机，能带走整个屋子里的阴郁。

　　V忽然就想起一年前，从公海下来的那个晚上，他们还没来得及换衣服就赶在码头首饰店关门前买了一对素洁的戒指，内侧刻着雅歌里的句子：“良人属我，而我亦属他。”

　　然后两人又一头扎进了酒吧，就像那是座小教堂一样欢快。在烤披萨和杂鱼汤上来之前，作海盗打扮的酒保拍了拍V的肩膀，示意他回头看：“你兄弟酒量可真浅，正蹲在地上跟我们的球兰盆栽说悄悄话呢。你不扶他去洗手间吗？”

　　V耸了耸肩，无所谓地点了两杯醒酒的草药茶：“那不是我兄弟，是我的丈夫。我们刚结婚。”

　　酒保咋舌，记下单子就溜进后厨了。V这才去看那个一身白西装比流浪汉还要邋遢的，扯了球兰的叶子拽在手里的，醉眼蒙眬看过来的年轻男人，感到饥饿从内心深处滚爬了出来。

　　用三个字组成的饥饿。

　　他的拇指抵上无名指根，细微又绵长的幸福从这一刻开始化作了实体。

　　END

 

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【大学AU到这里应该是真的完了啊哈哈哈~最后留个关于宣传单的悬念，其实也很容易猜到是怎么回事www】


End file.
